Cruel Fates
by fadedLily
Summary: COMPLETE. The story of Silvara, a young Dae al Mon witch, and her friends throughout the years.
1. Jewel Ranks and Castes

Jewel Ranks  
  
White  
  
Yellow  
  
Tiger Eye  
  
Rose  
  
Summer-sky  
  
Purple Dusk  
  
Opal*  
  
Green   
  
Sapphire  
  
Red  
  
Gray  
  
Ebon-gray  
  
Black  
  
*Opal in the dividing line between lighter and darker Jewels because it can be either.   
  
When making the Offering to the Darkness, a person can descend a maximum of three ranks from his/her Birthright Jewel.   
  
Example: Birthright White could descend to Rose.   
  
Blood Hierarchy/ Castes  
  
Males:  
  
landen- non-Blood of any race  
  
Blood male- a general term for all maales of te Blood; also refers to any Blood male who doesn't wear Jewels  
  
Warlord- a Jeweled male equal in status to a witch.  
  
Prince- a Jeweled male equal in status to a Priestess or a Healer.  
  
Warlord Prince- a dangerous, extremely aggressive Jeweled male; in status, slightly lower than a Queen.   
  
Females:   
  
landen- non-Blood of any race  
  
Blood female- a general term for all females of the Blood; mostly refers to any Blood female who doesn't wear Jewels.  
  
witch- a Blood female who wears Jewels but isn't one of the other hierarchical levels; also refers to any Jeweled female.  
  
Healer- a witch who heals physical wounds and illnesses; equal in status to a Priestess and a Prince.  
  
Priestess- a witch who cares for altars, Sanctuaries, and Dark Altars; witnesses handfasts and mariages; performs offerings; equal in status to a Healer and a Prince.  
  
Black Widow- a witch who heals the mind; weaves the tangled webs of dreams and visions; is trained in illusions and poisons.  
  
Queen- a witch who rules the Blood; is considered to be the land's heart and the Blood's moral center; as such, she is the focal point of their society.   
  
  



	2. Book I: Prologue: A Widow's Prophecy Gon...

Cruel Fates   
By: Ice_Queen   
Prologue   
  
I cannot help but cringe as another scream echoes out of the room across the hall. Gabrielle had been in labor for over 8 hours, but just recently had she started to scream from the contractions. This birthing is very difficult for her. It is her and Chaosti's first-born.   
  
The coven had been helping her so far, giving her potions and such to ease the pain. It appears it's affects are fading though. The boyos are crowded in the informal gathering room down the hall, and Chaosti is inside with his wife. Khardeen had given him a congratulations earlier on his courage. When Morghann had her child he had stayed in the waiting room because she'd been quite angry with him for "getting her there." And I, well I am waiting across the hall. I don't wish to be in anyone's way.   
  
Who am I, you say. I am Tersa. Tersa the Weaver, Tersa the Liar, Tersa the Fool. Long ago, I had slid into the Twisted Kingdom. Then Witch had come and brought me as far back as I was willing to go. I have some sanity, but my being on the border enables me to see things that others cannot.   
  
So, I sit in this room, weaving a web that will foretell all about this child of Gabrielle's who is about to enter the world. The final thread is in place, and now it can be read. I study it intently, and finally I see it. The child will be a girl of silver hair and blue eyes unlike any other. She will be... not what is expected? What does that mean? Ah, this one's future is unclear. All I can truly see is a word, no a name. Silvara. The girl's name will be "Silvara. " Doesn't it mean "silver-haired" in the language of the Old Tongue? Yes, it does. But why name her something that every Dae al Mon has? This web makes no sense, but I know it is not incorrect.   
  
I wince as Gabrielle's screams become long and even louder. Finally it stops. "It's a girl!!" Jaenelle cries as she rushes out of the room with Karla and Morghann behind her. "Yes, I know," I reply, looking at them through the open door. I vanish the web I have made for later study, and slowly get up. I walk past them into the room.   
  
On the bed is Queen Gabrielle of the Dae al Mon, and beside her is the Warlord Prince, Chaosti. "Have you named her yet?" I ask quietly. The young ones look up startled. They had not heard me enter. "No, not yet," replies Gabrielle in a hoarse voice. "May I suggest something?" I ask absentmindedly while looking down at the little thing which had caused so much pain. She is so incredibly tiny with the beginnings of a silver mane. She has not opened her eyes yet, but I already know what color they are. "Yes, of course, Tersa," Chaosti answers. "Silvara," I tell them, "Her name is destined to be 'Silvara.'" "Silvara," Gabrielle says softly as though tasting the name on her tongue, while looking down at the baby. Suddenly the baby's eyes open and she smiles and coos. "Silvara, it is then," Gabrielle says looking up at me. I take that moment to exit, leaving the happy couple to enjoy themselves.   
  
I leave that room knowing that there is more to that child than meets the eye. Unclear future, I think absently. An unclear future can be a very dangerous thing. I will keep an eye on this one I decide. The only one's to take precedence over Silvara shall be my own family. This child will play a key role in the future, but how will remain to be seen. But I do know that somehow, I have to help her clear the path to her destiny.   
  



	3. Book I: Chapter 1: Endless Day

Cruel Fates   
  
By: Ice_Queen   
  
Chapter 1   
  
Author's Note: Hello all! I suddenly realized I forgot to put one of these little ditties in my Prologue. Oh well, too late. So I'm putting one in now. I've noticed that in many of Anne Bishop's stories there is lots of male/female bonding. Well, not in this one! There will be some, yes, but not as much. There will be more female/female relationships in here. (No! Not yuri, you ecchis!) Cuz I can't write from male perspective. And um, thanks to those of you who reviewed.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Dark Jewels Trilogy, or any characters, settings, or names taken from those books. I do own the character Silvara, so don't steal her.   
  
Story~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Now, Silvara, I expect you to behave, and to be polite," Gabrielle said sternly.   
  
"Yes, Mama," Silvara replied, looking at her innocently with her blue-violet eyes.   
  
"And do as the High Lord tells you to," Chaosti reminded Silvara.   
  
"Yes, Papa," Silvara replied sweetly, turning that same look onto him. "I promise to behave. We've been through this a hundred times now. It's not like this is my first Craft lesson," Silvara says, inwardly annoyed with the impossible demands they were placing on her. Trouble was her nature. When would they learn?   
  
"But afterwards, may I go visit Tersa? Pleeeeeeease, Daddy?" Silvara begged of her father; she already knew he would give in before her mother would. "Oh all right," Chaosti said, giving the expected response. "Thank you! I love you, buh-bye!" She called out, running away and to the High Lord's study, for she was late...again.   
  
***********(STARS.... OoO PRETTY)***********   
  
Saetan sighed as he heard the gentle tapping on his door. It was Silvara, late as always. "Come in," he called out loudly enough that she'd hear him, but not loud enough to be yelling. In came the little girl. Well, she wasn't so little anymore. Silvara had grown into a beautiful young lady, and was now at the age of fourteen. Her silver hair was still damp, and hung about her wildly. Her eyes, a beautiful indigo, shined with a suppressed happiness that always seemed to be there.   
  
"Uncle Saetan," she said as she bowed before the Blackwood desk. He wasn't really her uncle, but that was what her mother and father referred to him as. When she had started referring to him the same way he'd pointed out to her that it should be "great uncle," not uncle. She had replied that to call him Great Uncle Saetan took too much time. It had confused him, so they left it at that.  
  
"I apologize for my tardiness, but my parents insisted upon lecturing me before I came here," Silvara said, looking at him with pleading eyes.   
  
"That is quite all right. Sit down now," he said, and waited until she did so. "Today's lesson will be on..."   
  
And as he dealt with her tumult of questions, Saetan couldn't help thinking how he had gotten suckered into doing this. Not only was he teaching Silvara, but he'd also gotten conned into teaching all the coven's children. He was quite used to the headaches now, but it still was a great relief when they were gone.  
  
******(more pretty stars .)******   
  
With her Craft lessons done, Silvara ran the entire way to the web landing. She was absolutely thrilled to go see Tersa. Ever since she could remember Tersa had been a key person in her life. Right up there with her mother and father. She'd always been there when Silvara had needed her. Being the Queen's only daughter left her quite isolated from the rest of her people, and in desperate need of friends. And except for Titian, Surreal's and Falonar's daughter, she had few. So Tersa had provided not only a source of information, but a source of companionship also.   
  
Sure, the woman had her odd points, but that made her all the more intriguing. It made her curious to know what the Twisted Kingdom was really like. When she had asked Tersa she had gotten the reply of "curiosity killed the cat." That was fine though. In addition to being her friend Tersa was her teacher. She was a fine and very knowledgeable Black Widow, and a few months ago they had discovered that not only was Silvara a Queen and Healer, but also a Black Widow. That left her being very powerful for one so young, especially because her Birthright was the Sapphire.   
  
Arriving at the landing near Tersa's cottage, she walked the tiny way to the front door, then thought again and bypassed it, heading towards the back yard. Tersa had a garden back there, which she spent most of her time lovingly tending. "Tersa," Silvara called out, "I'm here!"   
  
"I know you are child. Now come here and help me," was the reply she received from Tersa. As Silvara had anticipated Tersa was in the back, tending her garden.   
  
The woman was bent over pulling out weeds by hand. "Tersa, why don't you just use Craft?" Silvara asked, puzzled, while kneeling down next to her. "Craft," Tersa sighed and shook her head. "You young ones depend on Craft too much. Nothing substitutes good, old fashioned work."   
  
"All right," Silvara said with a smile. "Here, I'll give you a hand." She bent over and set to work yanking out stubborn weeds, roots and all.   
  
Quite a bit later Tersa stood up. "Come on, child. Let's go in. I'll make us some tea," Tersa said, while already walking inside. Silvara had to hurry to catch up. She remembered the first time she'd had tea. It had been with Tersa. At first she'd thought it was awful, then Tersa had added a bit of sugar to it, and it had became a lovely drink after a stressful day. Today Tersa made raspberry. It was Tersa's favorite. Silvara liked it fine, but preferred chamomile. After the tea was made, and the cookies set out, Tersa sat down at the table with Silvara.   
  
"So tell me, child, what mischief have you been into lately?" Tersa began, taking a sip of tea after.   
  
"Um..." Silvara stalled, stirring in a teaspoon of sugar, "Well, today I had my Craft lesson with Uncle Saetan, and was late again because Mommy and Daddy just had to remind me of my manners before I left. And me 'n Titian found this huge tree in the Dea al Mon forest, so we decided that we're going to build a tree fort. It's going to be fun."   
  
"Hm" Tersa said with a speculating look in her eyes, "I know a lumber dealer who may be able to get you some decent wood at a good price."   
  
"Really? Oh thank you Tersa!" Silvara cried.   
  
"I'll write down his name and address before you go," Tersa said after a deep gulp of hot tea. Silvara drank her own cup of tea down fast, and then ate a cookie. Quietly they finished their mid-afternoon snack.   
  
Afterwards Tersa moved about to do a bit of cleaning up, with some help from Silvara, who offered to do the dishes. Once the two finished that task they set about the lesson. "Now, tell me what we learned last week," Tersa ordered. Silvara obeyed and recited without a bit of hesitation. She had photographic memory and remembered every single thing ever said or seen. "Good, now this week we will be discussing..." Tersa began.   
  
As Tersa taught her lesson to the blossoming girl-child before her, she wondered. It seemed like yesterday that she had first lain eyes on her, resting in the arms of her mother. How had the child grown up so fast? She was almost as tall as she herself was. Children, she thought to herself, they all grow like weeds.   
  
*********** (Ooo even more stars) ***********   
  
The sky was darkening by the time Silvara finally left Tersa's. She had to hurry back to the Hall; her mother and father would be waiting. Silvara took off at a run for the landing web. _Almost there,_ she thought. She arrived at the landing web out of breath. Mother Night, was she out of shape! Time to get an exercise plan! In haste she stepped on the web and quickly took the Winds to the Hall.   
  
At the Hall she arrived, swiftly sprinting to the main hall where her parents would be waiting. It was already night! "Your late," her mother said immediately as she burst into the hall. "I-- um--- Sorry," Silvara replied hesitantly, looking down at the ground. Only her mother could make her want to crawl into a corner and die. She was so... cold. Her mother went back to her conversation with Jaenelle and Daemon.   
  
After a moment Silvara looked up. Across the room were a smirking Damien and a snickering Eliza. The two of them were Daemon and Jaenelle's children. Hell's Fire, how she hated them! Well, Damien wasn't as bad as Eliza, but the two of them were impossible. Once upon a time she had tried to be friends with Eliza. Obviously, that had blown up in her face. Acts of kindness were completely lost on the girl. She seemed to think that because she was Witch's daughter she had the right to boss everyone around. Just thinking about her made Silvara's blood boil.   
  
Damien wasn't nearly as bad as his younger sibling. Sure, he was stubborn, obstinate, and opinionated. But that's because he was male. At least he was polite. Sometimes though, like now, she just wanted to smack him. Silvara held back that urge though because he was older than she was and because he wore the Red and she only wore the Sapphire. Damien was two years older than Silvara, and he never let her forget it.   
  
If locked in a room with the two of them, Silvara would definitely kill Eliza first. Then, if Damien got too annoying, she'd attempt to kill him. Even though she'd end up getting her butt kicked. She may have been more adept at physical fighting than he was, but he had the advantage on the magickal end of the spectrum. Eliza only wore the Opal, and was a year younger than her. So she could kick her butt any day. It was only her respect for Jaenelle and Daemon that held her back there.   
  
Smiling at her fantasy of killing Eliza, Silvara struggled to hold back a laugh. She looked up and found herself staring straight into the gold eyes of Damien. He was staring at her with a startled look on his face. What was he seeing that she couldn't? Unnerved by his stare she let her lips curl into a silent snarl. That made him stop staring. Inwardly she took pleasure of this exchange. It made her happy to know she could startle him. She didn't know why, nor did she care.   
  
Waiting for her mother always irritated Silvara for some reason. Why should it matter that she was late if her mother wasn't leaving? It was mind-boggling. So Silvara stood and waited by the doorway, absently picking at the fabric of her loose cotton shirt.   
  
She was getting very impatient. Almost subconsciously her foot started to tap and her nails drummed against her upper-arm. She needed to be doing something. Boredom came very easily to the girl.   
  
"Silvara!" her mother hissed, "Stop it!" Finally Silvara realized what she was doing, stopped, and looked away sheepishly. She could hear Eliza snickering already. The urge to smack the wench came back. Again, she tightly kept control until it subsided.   
  
She looked around for a place to sit, but could find none on her side of the room. The only furniture was over by Damien and Eliza. Casually, she crossed the room and sat on a loveseat unoccupied by either horror. Suddenly she remembered that she had vanished a book the other day, and never returned it to the library. She called it in and read the title. _A New Dawn. What the Hell is this?_ Then a memory resurfaced. Titian had wanted to read the book, but neither girl had their card with them, so she'd vanished it for her. Yes, this was definitely Titian's taste, she decided as she opened to a random page and was greeted with a love scene. _Gross,_ she thought as she flipped to the first page, _but I need entertainment._ So she settled down for a long wait while her parents gossiped.   
  
*********(TEEHEE! more stars!)*********   
  
Barely awake, Silvara stumbled through the doors into her room. They had finally gone home, an hour after Silvara had finished her book. She even read the love scenes, as gross as they were. She'd been desperate for entertainment. So desperate that she even had a long conversation with Damien. She couldn't remember what exactly had been said, but she knew it had been funny.   
  
Exhausted she pulled off her boots and socks while walking towards her bed, and proceeded to take off her pants. With that chore done she crawled exhausted under the blankets, and put a quick warming spell on them. In instants she was asleep.   
  
AN: Whaddya think? Should I continue? Yea or nay? I'll not post up another chapter until I get three reviews. Ne way, yes, I did skip 14 years of Silvara's life, but they weren't that fascinating. Trust me. Here is where the plot-line really starts to come into play. And believe me, you will start to see a plot-line soon. I promise.   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Book I: Chapter 2: Questioning

Cruel Fates   
  
By: Ice_Queen   
  
Chapter 2    
  
AN: Thanks to those of you who reviewed my last chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own characters, settings, or names taken from the Dark Jewels Trilogy. I do own new characters, and of course, Silvara.   
  
Silvara woke with the sunlight streaming down onto her face. Squinting, she got up and closed the curtains to her room. _Stupid maid,_ she thought, _always opening my damn curtains._ Stumbling around Silvara finally found her way to the attached bathroom. "Dumb sunlight," she grumbled, "Couldn't stay down a minute longer. No mercy for night-owls." Silvara turned on the faucet and started running a bath.   
  
Leaving the tub to fill up, Silvara walked out of the bathroom, and over to the wardrobe, determined to find something decent to wear. She came up with brown breeches, a loose green shirt, and a white tank to go underneath it. A great accomplishment indeed to find something that matched when the laundry hadn't been done yet. She also grabbed undergarments because well, that's just what ya do when you're getting dressed.   
  
Silvara walked back to the bathroom, dropped her things on the toilet seat, quickly stripped off her remaining clothes, and hopped into the warm water.   
  
It had been a week since the night she had been stuck out at the Hall. She had followed up on the lumber dealer Tersa had recommended, and it turned out he could get her a very good deal for the amount of lumber she and Titian needed. At first her father had opposed the idea, but she had won him over eventually and he had given her the necessary funds. Now their tree house was half finished.   
  
Long after the water had gone cold did Silvara finally walk out of the bathroom, almost completely dressed. She put on some socks, and her usual sturdy black boots. She was ready.   
  
Silvara took the steps two at a time going down. She stopped at the bottom to think about breakfast. Nah, she decided, I'll just eat a huge lunch with Titian. Today she was meeting up with Titian and the two of them were going for a little ride. Then they would go to town and buy more supplies for the tree house. Most of it was interior supplies: paint, brushes, light furniture, etc.   
  
Silvara stopped in at the stable and asked one of the lads to saddle up Fleet-Foot and Wind Chaser. The two were the fastest horses in the stable and her favorites. Both were kindred, with Fleet-Foot, the female, being a Summer-Sky jeweled witch, and Wind Chaser, the male, being an Opal jeweled Warlord.   
  
The stable-lad obliged instantly, and within minutes both were ready to go. Silvara took the reins for both horses, and led them out of sight of the stable. From there she mounted Wind Chaser, and tied Fleet-Foot's reins to her saddle. *Where do we go?* asked Wind Chaser. *To the web landing outside of the town. Titian is waiting for us,* Silvara replied. *Titian? This will be fun then.* Fleet-Foot said, adding into their conversation. The witch liked Titian for her sharp sense of humor and her wits. *To there then, but you must take the same path.* Silvara told them both. *We understand.* They replied simultaneously.   
  
Suddenly they were off, and dashing through the forest. Trees went past as nothing more than blurs, and in seconds they arrived at the landing, which Titian was just stepping off of.   
  
"Silvara!" Titian called. "Just on time!" Silvara laughed. "I see that, and I can see why you just got here too," Silvara replied, raising an eyebrow at her friend's overdone appearance. Titian's straight black hair had been carefully wound into a bun, and her bangs had been curled. Her tan skin had been powdered, while gold eye makeup accented her green-gold eyes. "Yes, well, I figured since we were going to town... Well, you never know where the cute ones will be!" Titian said in explanation of her appearance. They shared a laugh. Titian hopped onto Fleet-Foot and untied her reins. "Hello, Fleet-Foot, Wind Chaser," Titian said to them. *Greetings, Little Sister,* Fleet-Foot answered her. *Good morning, Titian. It is a good day to ride,* Wind Chaser replied, anxious to be off again. "Yes it is," Titian answered with a smile. Her wings unfurled slightly to test the breeze on them. "Let us be off," Silvara said.   
  
Then the two girls were caught in a whirlwind of speed, each laughing with delight. *Hey, Titian. I'll race ya,* Silvara challenged on a distaff thread. *Accepted,* Titian replied, and they raced the entire way to the town.   
  
Arriving in town, the pair dismounted outside the hardware shop. "Wait here," Titian commanded the two horses. *We will,* Fleet-Foot said in reply. "Come on," Silvara prompted Titian. "I am," Titian said in exasperation. Silvara was always so impatient. Titian took quick steps into the store after Silvara. She wasn't anywhere in sight when Titian stepped into the store. Quickly, she walked through the store, looking for a certain silver-haired girl. By the time Titian found her she was already looking through paint samples, making her final choice.   
  
"What do you think?" Silvara asked Titian, "Artist's Canvas, Strata Light, Stone Lion, Blackberry Ice, Velvet Rose, Plumberry, or River Mist?"   
  
"Hm....well I like Plumberry and Strata Light," Titian answered, liking the combination of dark violet and light taupe. "Good idea," Silvara appraised, "Maybe I'll do the walls in Strata Light, and the trim in dark violet."   
  
"It'll look nice," Titian said, "Now, what do we do about the outside?"   
  
"I was over in the hunting section looking at the camouflage. No one would find it if we painted the outside Alligator Green and used camouflage netting over it," Silvara proposed. "Good plan," Titian said, "I'll go get the netting, you get the paints mixed." "Alright," Silvara replied. Titian excused herself quietly to get the necessary supplies.   
  
With Titian gone Silvara worked even faster to get what she needed done. "Excuse me, sir," she said to the man behind the counter. "Yes, miss? How may I help you?" the man asked in a friendly voice. "I need you to mix these three paints for me," she ordered politely. "Sure. How many gallons for each?" the man replied. "I need 3 gallons of Green, 1 of Plumberry, and 2 of Strata Light," Silvara replied after thinking for a minute. "It'll be ready in a few minutes," the man said before going to work.   
  
Her task being done she went to get brushes for the paint. Silvara grabbed two packages of rollers, and two roller handles. She stopped, thought a minute, and went back to get smaller brushes for the trim. She smiled to herself. She loved this project. A space of her own, a place to go when she just couldn't take it anymore. Silvara walked back to the paint counter.   
  
"Here you are miss," the man said with a smile as he handed over the gallons of paint, "Are you buying those too?"   
  
"Yes," Silvara said.   
  
"Okay, that'll be 80 deniar," he said after adding everything. Silvara called in her bag full of money and counted out the amount he specified. "Here," she said as she handed it to him. She vanished the things she bought and walked away. At the front of the store Silvara spied Titian waiting.   
  
"Did you get it?" Silvara asked Titian. "Yeah, yeah. I got it," she replied. "Then let's go, and work on the 'project,'" Silvara said with a smile. The two left and hopped on their horses. Taking a hardly ever used trail, they soon found themselves at the desired location.   
  
************* (pretty stars) *************   
  
Silvara ran into the house late for dinner. Oh, shit, she thought. She had just seen Titian to the webs when she had realized it was dinner time. After the hardware store the two had gone to their tree-house and painted the entire thing. Titian, with the help of her wings, had painted the exterior, while Silvara had painted the interior. The two had then gone for lunch in town at the Inn. After that Silvara and Titian had gone to the web landing and parted ways. Now Silvara was at home, running through the hallways to the dining room.   
  
She halted suddenly outside the dining room door. She collected herself, and as she did she could hear the murmur of voices inside. She identified the clipped tone of her mother, and the smooth tone of her father, but there were other voices as well. Usually the court didn't eat dinner with them at home. Oh, may the Darkness be merciful, they had visitors.   
  
Time to dance on the knife's edge, she thought as she entered the room. "I apologize for my tardiness," Silvara said in a subdued tone while seating herself, "I was obligated to see Titian to the webs before-hand."   
"It-" her mother was cut off by Chaosti, "It is quite alright. We understand," he said while cutting a look at Gabrielle. She finally looked around the room at the guests they were entertaining. "Silvara, you know Jaenelle and Daemon, and their children," Gabrielle said with her usual tone, softened a bit so as not to alarm her guests. _   
  
Mother Night, why me?_ Silvara cried in her mind. She finally realized she was sitting directly across from Damien. He was seated with his usual smirk. Lord, how she wanted to slap that smirk right off his stupid face. "Nice of you to finally join us," he said in a neutral voice, although she could hear the amusement underneath. "Yes, you should feel honored," Silvara replied in the same neutral tone, but with an undercurrent of annoyance.   
  
Throughout the evening Silvara dodged verbal knifes thrown by Gabrielle, while Chaosti tried his very best to stop her from doing so. She completely ignored Eliza, and exchanged small talk with Jaenelle, who always had something nice to say. She made polite small talk with Daemon too, who knew so much. His knowledge piqued her curiosity. She wondered where he'd learned it all. Silvara also exchanged little bouts of verbal war with Damien. Secretly she enjoyed these for some weird reason. She couldn't quite figure it out.   
  
Towards the end of the night, while the adults were in the study having brandy and talking about...well whatever they did, Silvara was forced to stay in one of the sitting rooms with Damien and Eliza.   
  
The brat was really starting to piss her off. Damien looked quite annoyed as well. The selfish wench kept talking about stupid shit that no one honestly cared about. Finally, Silvara could take it no more and bursted/busted/erupted/. "SHUT UP!!" She yelled, and was astounded to hear Damien do so also. Eliza's eyes were as round as saucers, and the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "That's better," Silvara said with a chilling smile.   
  
"I agree," Damien said with a nod. He turned to face Silvara suddenly. "So what have you been up to?" He asked with a charming smile. Silvara's eyes narrowed suspiciously. _Alright, what's the catch?_ she thought to herself. Damien was never this nice to her. "Well, at this current moment, a ceiling. I'm surprised you didn't notice, unless you really are blind," Silvara answered snippily. "Ouch, okay I deserve that. That Ice Queen crack was a bit uncalled for," Damien answered. Silvara studied him. He seemed sincere.   
  
"What's your deal?" Silvara asked suddenly, "You're never this...agreeable. Do you feel alright?" "Yes, perfectly fine. And I assumed since last week it was acceptable for me to be polite to you," Damien answered hesitantly. Silvara stared. Okay, they had obviously had some positive growth spurt in their relationship last week. And she couldn't remember what in Hell it was. Fantastic. "Okay," she answered warily, "And to your earlier question, I've been busy. Lots of shopping." "I see," Damien answered, "I didn't picture you to be the shop-a-holic type."   
  
Eliza got up in a huff and left the room. Neither person even looked at the slammed door. "I'm not," Silvara answered, "It's for a current project."   
  
"Ah, well I hope you're having fun with your project," Damien said. "I am," Silvara answered. For some strange reason she felt at ease. "What have you been up to?" Silvara asked Damien. "Eh, not much. Craft lessons, seeing friends. You know, the usual," Damien answered with a shrug. "Hm," Silvara replied.   
  
The two talked casually until Eliza entered the room again much later. "Mama says it's time to go," she said snootily, and left the room again. "Goodbye," Silvara said to Damien. "Yes, I'll see you around," he replied as he left the room with a quiet click of the door.   
  
Silvara waited until she was sure they had left, and her parents had gone to bed. Then she got up and went to the kitchen. She had eaten practically nothing from her plate, and was starving. It was so hard to eat with her mother constantly sending insults her way, and with replying to Damien's insults.   
  
She grabbed a large piece of pecan pie from the leftovers. Quickly she scarffed it down, and exited the kitchen, leaving no trace of her presence.   
  
She walked up the steps slowly, and into her room, closing the door with an extra cautious click. It sounded so loud to her own ears she feared that even that much noise would bring down the wrath of her mother. She didn't know why the woman hated her so much. Silvara had a feeling it was something doing with her. That she was a disappointment somehow. _Oh, well, _she thought, _too late now. _   
  
Quietly she climbed into bed, pausing only to remove her socks and shoes, and lay down. She was one of the luckiest people in the world. She had a nice house, nice clothes, she was powerful and skilled yet she felt so miserable. Her father loved her, yes, but he just didn't have it in him to stand up to his wife. He loved Gabrielle too much.   
  
  
Cursing thoroughly as tears started to run down her face, staining the light blue sheets of her bed, she closed her eyes and told them to stop. They didn't. The tears she had held back for so long came with vengeance. The woman she had tried so hard to mold her life after didn't give a fuck whether Silvara lived or died. To Gabrielle, Silvara was just another burden. She cried heavily, shoving her fist in her mouth to muffle the sobs, until she fell asleep. Tear-stained and stricken, Silvara's last thought before she dozed off was that there must be a purpose for her life. If only she knew what it was.   
  
AN: What do you think? I ended it on a sad note cuz... I felt like it. Don't worry, thing will get a little less depressing in the next chapter. Haha, I put a little pun in this chapter. I think it's kinda funny at least. Until next time, review. Review, review, review! I love to get reviews! I love to hear what you guys think! If you have suggestions or complaints email me at MalaKittie09@aol.com.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Book I: Chapter 3: Drunk 'n Dizzy

Cruel Fates    
  
By:IceQueen   
  
Book I: Chapter 3: A Memory Made To Last   
  
AN: Hello, all. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Well, this is chapter 3, and things do get a _little_ less depressing in here. I'm skipping a lot of time in my chapters because it would be too much of a pain to go through every day of Silvara's life. I mean, she's got a pretty eventful life. Well, enjoy and review. The more reviews I get the faster I post.   
  
It had been a few months since Damien and Silvara had made a breakthrough in their relationship. Now the two had formed a what could almost be called 'friendship.'   
  
Silvara clomped down the stairs slowly, hesitating at the bottom. Today was her birthday, and _no one_ remembered. She was miserable. Titian hadn't said anything about it nor had her father or mother. Not that she _expected_ her to.   
  
Frowning, Silvara left the house and rode the Winds to Draega, the village near Tersa's place.   
  
Reaching the village she walked at a leisurely pace to the tavern. Upon entering a barmaid asked her what she wanted. "Porridge, biscuits, and ale," Silvara answered._ Even if I'm not having a party,_ she thought, _I'm going to damn well be drunk._ The barmaid observed her for a bit, then left as if deciding money was far more important than age limit. _Which I'm sure it is for her,_ Silvara amended, noting the woman's worn clothing.   
  
Silvara chose to sit at a table near the back where no one would bother her. "Sometimes it's good to be alone with one's thoughts," she said to herself. Just then she heard someone- several someone's- enter the tavern and felt the rush of familiar power. _Oh no,_ she thought, _spoke too soon._ She just prayed whoever it was wouldn't notice her.   
  
The barmaid chose just then to deliver her food. The woman made a big commotion, yelling halfway across the room, "You want honey with that?" She nodded her head as the newcomers turned to see whom the barmaid was speaking to. She groaned when she saw Damien, Daemonar, and Nicolai, Karla's son. The barmaid set her food on the table alone with the bill.   
  
"Well, well, well," Daemonar began, " What have we here?" Silvara frowned. "What's it look like, you overgrown dung beetle?" She snapped back. Damien smirked and invited himself to the seat next to her. She frowned even deeper and narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing because Nicolai and Daemonar had followed his example.   
  
The barmaid returned, taking the boys orders. "Hello," Damien finally said after she had left. "Yes, greetings to you too," Silvara coldly replied. "Hi, Silvara. Nice to see you again," Nicolai politely said. "Yes, I'm sure," she replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes skyward. "Not in the mood to talk, I take it," Damien said. Silvara snapped, "No I am not in the mood to talk, you FUCKING INSENSITIVE ASSHOLE!!!" She yelled, slamming her spoon down. "Geez," he said, and scooted closer to Nicolai. Daemonar looked at her with interest. "What's eating you?" he asked, uncharacteristically quiet. She just glared in reply.   
  
The quartet ate silently for the rest of the time. Silvara barely glanced at her unwanted companions throughout the entire time. She ate with focused intensity, devouring first her porridge, then cramming biscuits down her throat. When that was finished she focused on the pitcher of ale which had been brought to their table. She drank almost the whole thing, save a glass or two drunken by Daemonar. Finishing that she dropped enough money on the table for the bill and a hefty tip. Then she got up silently and left.   
  
Silvara caught the Winds to Tersa's home and wished futilely that she hadn't drunk so much. By the time she got to Tersa's she was so dizzy she had to sit down and rest several times. Finally she made it to Tersa's front door! She knocked loudly. The noise left a ringing in her head. A moment later the woman answered, holding a dish rag in her right hand.   
  
Tersa gave her one long glance before she hustled Silvara inside. She made the girl sit down in a kitchen chair, and left a moment to retrieve a glass of water. Before taking a big gulp Silvara tested it. Herbs had been added. "It will help with the dizziness and later on, the headache," Tersa said. She nodded in reply. Silvara finished the water and stood up. "Thank you, Tersa," she said quietly as she left. Tersa nodded absently, not looking up from her loom.   
  
Leaving Tersa's house Silvara thought about where she could go next to procrastinate going home. The Hall- no wait, the boys would be there. Titian's- no wait, she and Surreal are visiting Morghann. Sighing, she caught the Winds and plopped down near Glacia's border. _A quaint little town,_ she thought, pleased with herself. _This will be a great place to waste some hours. _   
  
Silvara set off with renewed spirits._ Today is market day!_ She thought, and laughed out loud. Time to spend all that saved allowance cash. She walked to a vendor selling antiquities. "Hello there, miss!" He called out almost immediately. "Can I help you?"   
  
"Just looking," she replied absently. Something shiny caught her eye. She looked at it. It was a necklace. _Obviously landen,_ she thought as she surveyed the angel hanging from it. "Ah yes. Beautiful necklace. The landen who sold it to me said it was a 'guardian angel.' That it would always watch over the wearer," the vendor said to explain its origins. "I'll take it," she said and handed over the amount he asked for.   
  
She clasped the pendant around her neck, smiling as it rested just over her breastbone. Darkness knew she needed something to watch over her.   
  
Stopping at another vendor, a blue sheer fabric caught her eye. She reached for it- and another hand clasped on it at the same moment. Startled she looked up into another girl's stormy gray eyes. "Um.. excuse me, but I need to buy this fabric," the girl said. She had light red hair that came just past her ears with long bangs. "Sorry," Silvara said and removed her hand. "That's okay," the girl said, "By the way, I'm Sarai."   
  
"Silvara," she replied. "Nice to meet you," Sarai said while handing the vendor his money. "You too," Silvara said, "Hey, have you been here before?" "Yeah, once or twice," Sarai replied, smiling curiously. "Could you show me around?" she asked with a sweet smile. "Sure!" Sarai answered, her smile going 1000 watts.   
  
Together the two walked down the bustling street with Sarai explaining everything and Silvara listening intently, while thinking about the girl's origins. _She travels a lot,_ she thought, noticing the sturdy boots, trousers, and warm coat she wore.   
  
"So where're you from?" Silvara asked on impulse. "Here and there," came the cryptic answer. "Oh," Silvara replied, extremely intrigued. This girl obviously had some stories to tell even though she couldn't be much older than Silvara. And when they stopped for lunch she finally got the chance to ask. After a few drinks Sarai became very open and loose tongued.   
  
"Yeah, we live in the Circuit," Sarai said with a mouthful of potato. "What's a 'Circuit?' Who's 'we?'" Silvara asked, enthralled. "Um, well it's kinda like a family, except we're not related. We travel together, picking up and loosing people as we go. There're other Circuits out there too," Sarai said, not being very clear. "Uh huh, so who are these people in the Circuit?" She replied. "The older ones are leftovers from the purge, but the ones my age are children of the leftovers, or orphans, or runaways. After the purge with their parents or owners dead the people started travelling in groups called 'Circuits.' It's really fun," Sarai explained. "Wow, it sounds so," She paused, searching for the right word, "freeing."   
  
"It is. Believe me," Sarai replied, "Hey, if you really wanna know what it's like come to one of our bashes. It's tomorrow night." Sarai called in a pen and scribbled an address on a napkin. "Tell 'em Sarai sent you. They'll let you right in," the girl said with a smile. "Alright," Silvara replied while vanishing the napkin.   
  
The two shopped a bit longer, then parted ways. Sarai, to return to the Circuit, and Silvara to return home.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
A   
rriving home Silvara noticed the calm quiet first. Normally everywhere you turn something was happening. _Weird_, she thought, but entered the house anyway. It was too dark and quiet. "Hello!" She called out, "Is anyone home?" Feeling a flash of panic Silvara started to open doors to room·¶ s, calling while she did so. Finally she came upon the kitchen. On the table sat a note. On it lay her father's neat handwriting.   
_   
Silvara ~ _   
  
We're at the Hall. Please meet us there as soon as you read this.   
  
Love,   
_   
Father _   
  
She cursed out loud. Not another long night at the Hall! Inwardly she groaned. Then sighed in defeat. "Might as well get going," Silvara said to herself. She started at a dead run to the Web Landing, imaging the lecture she was going to receive.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Silvara hesitated at the door, not sure how to respond when Lord Beale didn't open the door. She shook her head and pushed open the door--- and was greeted by darkness and silence. Odd, she thought. Just then light bloomed overhead.   
  
"SURPRISE!!" was heard as the light reached its pinnacle. _Surprise, indeed,_ Silvara thought as everyone she knew stood before her. "Um. Okay. Did you guys waste the good surprise on me?" She asked, not comprehending the situation. "No, stupid," Titian said as she came up and took Silvara's hand, "It is your birthday."   
  
"Oh. Okay," she said slowly, surveying the room. The entire Coven was there with their husbands and children.   
  
"C'mon," Titian said while tugging on her. Silvara followed her up the long stairway and down a maze of corridors. "You remembered," she said dazedly. "Of course we did!" Titian cried, "Did you think we'd forget?"   
  
"Yes," she admitted truthfully. They arrived at a door, which opened with a flick of Titian's wrist. "There's the bathroom. Take a shower. I'll leave some clothes out for you," Titian ordered. Wordlessly she obeyed.   
  
Under the hot water she wondered why they'd done this. _It has mother written all over it,_ she thought with certainty._ But still, they're all here to celebrate my birthday._ Suddenly she smiled. Done washing, she got out and dried off.   
  
Then she noticed the elegant black dress hanging on the door and the high heels beneath it. Quickly she dressed and admired the way it looked like it was made just for her. The dress was made of silk and ended just below her knees, flaring slightly. A slit started mid-thigh and went all the way down. The dress was held up by two straps, criss-crossed in the back to form a complicated network of strings. She walked out of the bathroom.   
  
"You like?" Titian asked as she got out. "Yeah," she said quietly. "It's your gift from me, mom, and dad," Titian stated. "Thank you," she said with a shy smile. "Come here and sit down. I'm going to do your makeup," Titian ordered. Silvara sat in the indicated chair. Immediately Titian had her close her eyes.   
  
Minutes later an entirely different person stared out from the mirror at Silvara. Silver lined her eyes, while light violet lips pursed in surprise. Her long, wavy, silver hair had been dried and brushed. In Titian's standards it barely made a difference, but to Silvara it did. "Come on, let's go downstairs," Titian said already walking out the door. She hurried to catch up. The duo walked in silence downstairs, but Silvara paused outside the door to the ballroom. "What?" Titian asked curiously. Silvara called in her Sapphire jewel pendant and ring, both in their traditional Dea al Mon setting. "Now I'm ready," she said. Titian nodded and pushed the door open.   
  
As they walked in all went silent. "Is this a party or a wake?" Silvara said loud enough for the whole room to hear. The tension left the room as laughter rang out. Titian moved away for a moment, then returned with Daemonar and two glasses of wine. "You knew," Silvara stated while taking the offered glass, and glaring at Daemonar. "Yeah," he answered with his father's arrogant smile plastered on his face. Calmly, containing her irritation, she walked away.   
  
It was obvious this party hadn't been planned for her benefit. Five-sixths of the people present she knew as nothing more than acquaintances. "Silvara," came the call from her left. She looked. Jaenelle stood up from her seat and walked up to her. "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself," Jaenelle said, coming to walk beside her. "I'm not," she answered bluntly with a sweet smile plastered on her face.   
  
"I told them not to invite the whole Coven," Jaenelle said quietly. "I appreciate that. Who planned this?" Silvara asked, wanting to know who had sealed her fate. "I believe it was Titian's idea, but then your parents took over," Jaenelle replied. "Ah, now it makes perfect sense," she said with a cryptic smile. "Where's Daemon?" Silvara asked suddenly. Usually the two were inseperable. Jaenelle waved a hand to their right indicating Daemon, Lucivar, Falonar, and Saetan. Behind them she could see Titian and Daemonar dancing. "Whaddya know," she murmured quietly. Jaenelle noticed what she was staring at. "Yes, they make a cute couple. Come," Jaenelle said.   
  
The two women in black walked to a shadowy and sparsely populated area of the room. It seemed appropriate for Silvara's mood. She had known that this was just another way for Gabrielle to torture her. Suddenly she asked, "What'd I do to make her hate me so much?"   
  
"I don't know, but for what it's worth, I don't approve of the way she treats you either," Jaenelle answered with a sad undertone. "It means a lot. Thank you," she said. The two ladies stood silently, drinking, until Daemon came up to them.   
  
"There you are," Daemon said, giving his wife a quick peck on the cheek. "And happy birthday to you," Daemon said to Silvara. "Yes, 'happy' indeed," she replied with a self-depreciating smile. Daemon whispered something in his wife's ear and the two of them walked off to the dance floor.   
  
Now alone, Silvara truly looked at all the people there. The happy couples dancing and laughing joyously. The girls her age smiling and talking together, mostly about the boys. The boyos joking with one another, occasionally going over to the girls to flirt. _Disgusting,_ she thought with a sneer.   
  
"Hey," Damien said to her. She jumped, "Mother Night! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She cried while pivoting to face him. "Sorry," he said with a smile. "That's okay," she said, smiling back. His smile was infectious. "What're you doing back here being all sulky?" Damien asked. "Breathing," she replied tartly. "Wow, sounds like fun," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Yep. A regular barrel o' monkeys," Silvara answered. "C'mon," Damien said while taking her hand and yanking her forward. She was too tired to argue.   
  
That is, until she realized where he was taking her. "Damien," she pleaded, "Damien, no." The dance floor loomed threateningly before her. "I'm a horrible dancer, Damien," she said as an excuse. He looked back with a raised brow, but ignored her. Damien continued to pull her straight into the throng of dancers. "Please," she begged, "Don't make me dance." But it was too late. They were on the floor with her hand in his and his other hand resting on her waist. Instinctively she raised her hand and rested it on his shoulder. Then they started moving together, at first on unsteady feet, then spinning faster and faster. Her surroundings become nothing more than a blur and her earlier troubles were at the back of her mind. The two danced until it was time for Silvara to go home.   
  
*****************   
  
Arriving at home Silvara endured a scathing lecture from her mother on her tardiness. Her father, as usual, remained silent neither attacking nor defending. A typical male reaction when forced to choose between two females.   
  
After that she walked upstairs slowly, tears forging pathways down her high cheekbones. Silvara slowly pushed the door open to her room, and immediately slipped off the high heels. She went into the bathroom to wash up and ended up staring at her own pathetic face.   
_   
How dare you let her get to you!! _   
  
I can't help it. She's so good at making me feel like shit.   
  
Stand up for yourself, weakling! What kind of Dea al Mon Queen are you?!?   
  
The weak kind who can't stand up for herself.   
  
Stop pretending. Be what you really are.   
  
What I really am. Heh. What a joke.   
  
She could feel herself fracturing, one side lying belly-up, the other half with icy rage filling her.   
_   
Joke? This is no joke, Sister. It is you who is a joke. Letting other beings control you. You are pathetic. _   
  
I know. She always tells me that. You need a new insult.   
  
A new insult? I think I could find one. How about stupid? Or maybe blind? You let them walk all over you!   
  
How so?   
  
Time and time again they hurt you, and time and time again you forgive them. Say it will be better tomorrow. Only it never is. That is true weakness.   
T   
he rage within her finally reached its pinnacle and exploded. Silvara grabbed the little shelf holding her toiletries and ripped it off the wall bringing with it a chunk of plaster. She held it high above her head and with a loud cry, smashed it into the mirror. That made the voices shut up and meld back into one. Slivers of glass had flown into her hair·¶ and cut her arms and face. She ignored them.   
  
Walking back into her room she stripped and pulled on a nightshirt. Then she fell into bed, weary from the battle within her own mind.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Jaenelle and Daemon were also getting ready for bed. "So what were you and Silvara talking about earlier?" Daemon asked in a neutral tone. "Mistreatment," Jaenelle answered, suddenly sad. "You know, she reminds me of myself," Jaenelle started, "When I was in Terreille. She wears a mask all the time, but inside she's in such pain."   
  
"I know. I've seen," Daemon replied. "You know, last week when I was visiting Tersa she said that the Fates were coming for Silvara, and the future would depend on her own decision," Jaenelle said while pulling back the covers. "What's that mean?" Daemon asked, confused, while crawling into bed. "I don't know," Jaenelle answered as she drifted off into sleep.   
  
AN: Hola. What did you think? See it was a little less depressing. I had fun writing the whole split personalities part. Anyway, R & R! More reviews = faster updates.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Book I: Chapter 4: Massive Orgies on Dan...

  
  
Cruel Fates   
  
Chapter 4   
  
By: IceQueen    
  
AN: Thanks to all of you who reviewed.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Black Jewels Trilogy or any characters, settings, or dates taken out of there. That belongs to Anne Bishop. I do own Silvara, and all new characters, so don't steal.   
  


* * *

  
  
Silvara awoke the next morning with a blinding headache. She had apparently partied a bit too hardy. She yawned and looked at the clock next to her. _Eleven o' clock, odd that no one came to wake me up,_ she thought while getting out of bed.   
  
Quickly she took a shower and dressed in black leather pants, a sheer blue shirt, and a dark blue tank top beneath it. To top off the ensemble she wore thick-heeled boots, a break from the traditional sturdy boots. Today was the day she went to the Circuit's party.   
  
Silvara took a deep breath and walked out of her room, preparing to be yelled at for being so late to breakfast. She took the steps down two at a time, and went to the dining room. It was empty except for a piece of torn paper. On it her father had written that he'd let her sleep late and he and her mother would be at Morghann and Khary's house all day. She was free to join them. _Think not,_ Silvara thought jovially. She left the note on the table and went to the kitchen.   
  
After searching thoroughly and discovering no ready-made food she frowned._ Oh, well, I'll just have to hunt for my meat today. _She smiled. It had been awhile since she had hunted last. She ran up to her room and grabbed her bow with a quiver of arrows.   
  
She paused to admire the fine craftsmanship. The bow had been carved out of the eldest tree within their forest. Strong but flexible it was. It had been made to be quite large. Most were surprised she could handle such a weapon. They thought she was too tiny for such a bow. They were right, without her training she would be too tiny to handle the weapon. She'd taken years to learn how to aim and shoot just right, practicing until her arms ached and felt like they were on fire. Shaking her head, she left the room.   
  


* * *

  
  
She stalked quietly, a huntress in the trees. Her prey was just below her now. The little thing had no idea she was up there, just waiting for the right moment. She smirked. It would taste good going down.   
  
Silvara moved from one branch to the next. Leaves rustled. _Damn, _she thought. The rabbit froze at the noise, sensing now that it was being followed. Silvara nocked an arrow. She would not even let her prey get the chance to escape. The rabbit was paralyzed with its own fear. It was going to die. It knew that much. She pulled back the arrow and paused to make sure her aim was perfect. Through the line of her gaze she could see the rabbit's middle, quivering with terror. She relished it and let loose her arrow.   
  
It slashed right through the rabbit's middle, impaling it, and going straight through into the ground. Silvara jumped down from the tree she'd been in. Red sticky liquid was leaking from the dead animal's wound, staining the ground a beautiful crimson color. She smiled, walked over to its carcass, and removed the arrow from it. She picked it up cautiously and walked away triumphantly to cook her breakfast.   
  


* * *

  
  
After breakfast Silvara lounged about lazily. She read a play she'd been wanting to read entitled _The Politician_. Did her nails. Sharpened and polished her daggers. By two in the afternoon she was getting quite bored.   
  
"La la la, I am bored," Silvara sang repeatedly. She paced the hallways, brushed her hair... twice, and still she was bored. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Freezing mid-stride, she listened again. It came again, persistent.   
  
She called in her jewels and prepared to send a bolt of power the instant she opened the door._ If_ the person knocking wasn't friendly, that is. She cautiously unlocked the door, at the same time sharpening her nails. The knock came again, more urgently. Silvara yanked open the door.........................   
  
(Should I stop here??? Hm... maybe...)   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
*   
  
*   
  
only to reveal Damien, looking quite flustered. "Hell's fire! You scared me, you lousy little shit," She cried. He ducked his head sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to stop by," Damien said apologetically. She shook her head. "Come in," she said, exasperated, and stepped aside. Damien stepped in, observed her with interest, then smirked.   
  
That annoying smirk that made you want to pound him to a bloody pulp. "Expecting a fight?" he asked, noting her jewels powered and ready to strike and her lengthened nails that could pierce flesh easily. "Oh, shut your trap," she snapped while putting her nails back to normal and lowering her power. "What do you want anyway?" Silvara asked. "Eh, was in town. Thought I'd stop by," Damien answered vaguely. "Uh huh," she replied skeptically. "Well, since you're here you want something to drink?" "I'd like that very much," he answered. "Make yourself comfortable then. I'll be back in a bit," she said while exiting the room.   
  
Silvara walked to the kitchen and heated up some water. She got out two mugs, one for Damien and one for herself, and set then on the counter. While the water was boiling she prepared two herbal bags, both with chamomile inside. Chamomile and dried honey with a bit of vanilla. The water whistled, signaling it was done. Sighing she pulled it off the burner, turned the stove off and poured steaming hot water into both cups. Instantly the liquid turned a golden color, like the sun. She picked up the mugs and returned to Damien.   
  
"Here," she said while setting it down on a coffee table. "So how come you decided to grace me with your presence today?" Silvara asked curiously. "Thought it would be a nice surprise," he said from his spot on a comfortable couch.   
  
"Hm," Silvara said, moving to sit on the couch, for it was her favorite spot, but decided otherwise and sat in a nearby chair. "You look dressed up," Damien noted. "Not really. Just thought I'd wear something different today," she said a bit _too _casually. "I see," he replied.   
  
Damien pondered to himself why she would be dressed so nicely when not required to be. He'd seen Silvara in every-day attire and this wasn't it. Usually it consisted of fairly nice breeches, a long sleeved shirt, and her favorite boots. Today was different though. He wondered what she was up to.   
  
"So how are you?" Silvara asked suddenly. "I'm okay. How're you?" Damien replied. "Same. Nothing new's occurred in the past twenty-four hours," she replied.   
  
They talked for a bit longer about mundane things. The two lingered on the topic of Titian and Daemonar. "So do'ya think....?" Silvara asked, trailing off before she could make a complete sentence. "I do think he likes her, if that's what you're asking," Damien replied, "However, being Eyrien, I'm sure it'll be a long time before he'll admit to it." Silvara threw back her head and laughed, "Yes, I'm quite positive it will be much the same situation for Titian."   
  
"Probably, after all Titian's stubborn as he is," he agreed, smiling wryly.   
  
They moved on, switching from topic to topic. Gossiping, as most who have barely any social life of their own do. The time flew by until it was late evening. When the clock's hands were resting gently upon the eight Damien stood up. "Well, see you later," Damien said with a bow. "Sure," Silvara agreed, and stood up, leading him to the door. "Bye, Damien," She called out and waved as he walked away.   
  
Slamming the door she quickly ran upstairs to get her coat, then hopped out the door. Silvara ran all the way to the Webs, excited to be going to yet another party. This time she wasn't the excuse though, so she was happy. She flew quickly to the same little town she'd been to just the day before. It seemed light years.   
  
Silvara scanned street signs, until finding the one she needed, then turned, and began scanning numbers. Finally she found number 382, and looked at it speculatively. It didn't look like there was a party going on inside. The only visible person was some kid, sitting outside on the stairs. She walked up to him.   
  
"You got an invitation?" the guy asked. "Um.. yeah," she replied, flashing the piece of napkin that Sarai had wrote on, "Sarai told me I'm just supposed to tell you she sent me."   
  
"Oh, alright. Go on in," the kid replied before attending to someone else who had walked up behind Silvara.   
  
She walked up to the door and yanked it open. Now she could hear music, quite loudly in fact. Silvara walked into the large building and into a throng of bumping and grinding people. Really, it looked like they were planning to have a massive orgy right there. Silvara looked around for Sarai.   
  
Sarai noticed Silvara first and came down from the upper level, grinning. "Hey!" She yelled and waved her arms. "Hey!" Silvara called back. Sarai made it to her but not before getting beer splashed all over her shirt. "Dammit," the girl muttered. "So this is the Circuit?" Silvara asked, speaking loudly in order to be heard over the music. "Yeah! We're all here somewhere, but most of the dancers and drinkers are just visitors," came the reply. "Huh," she said quietly. "C'mon," Sarai said and yanked her to the dance floor. _Not again,_ Silvara thought.   
  


* * *

  
  
After the party Sarai and Silvara sat cross-legged on top of the bar, each having a beer. "So what did you think?" Sarai asked suddenly. "It was um-- interesting. A bit overwhelming at first, but cool afterwards," she replied. "Yeah, that's what everybody says the first time," Sarai informed her.   
  
After Sarai had dragged Silvara off to dance they'd each had a few drinks, talked, socialized. You know, the norm. The norm for a Circuit party anyway. Silvara had been hesitant at first, but quickly opened up to the warmth and friendliness that seemed to surround them all.   
  
"Is this what it's always like?" she asked. "Huh- oh, not always. Only when we need cash. There's a fee for most people to get in. Otherwise we're pretty low-key," Sarai explained. "Oh," Silvara answered. Just then the back door burst open and in came a black haired girl, rubbing her bloody knuckles.   
  
"Hey, Jade, what happened to you? I haven't seen you all night," Sarai said. The girl looked up, exposing extraordinary green eyes to the light. "I'm fine. Just had to take out a little trash, if ya know what I mean," the girl- Jade, replied. "Hm. I see," Sarai said with a knowing look on her features. "Oh how rude of me. Silvara, this is Jade. Jade, this is Silvara," Sarai said, indicating the respective people as she spoke. "Nice to meet you," Jade said, and walked over, holding out her unbloodied hand. "You too," Silvara replied, and shook the hand, being careful to give a firm grasp without hurting the injured girl. "Now, have a seat and tell me exactly what happened," Sarai ordered Jade. She obeyed and launched into a long detailed story.   
  
AN: I don't feel like writing anymore. I'm lazy. lol. Anyway, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Some crap will happen. I can guarantee it.   
  
  
  
  



	7. Book I: Chapter 5: Jade Darkk

Cruel Fates   
By: IceQueen   
Chapter 5   
  
AN: Thanks to everybody for reviewing, 'n all that good stuff. I'd really like to thank my editor for well... editing. Cuz otherwise not only would I be so far behind but my existing chapters wouldn't be as good. Oh, and one more thing: This chapter is kind of like an interlude to the story. It's not really necessary, but I just wanted to have it in there. Also, it won't be including Silvara within the contents. It's cool though. It'll help explain a bit about a few characters later on. ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Black Jewels Trilogy, or any characters, settings, etc. taken from there. I do own characters inspired from my own consciousness, so please, don't steal.   
______   
  
Jade sat patiently while Sarai rebandaged her bruised and beaten hand. It was extremely grotesque looking, and felt ten times as worse. She now regretted beating those grabby little punks to bloody pulps, much as they deserved it.   
  
She vaguely remembered what had happened after that. Jade remembered meeting the girl, Silvara. Her first impression of the Dea al Mon was a pampered, little princess. Boy, had Jade been wrong. Silvara had proven soon enough that looks can be deceiving. In fact, after Jade'd confessed to Sarai, and in turn Silvara, what had occurred, the girl had been very aggressive. Then described quite detailed what she would've done to them in addition.   
  
"You're all set," Sarai said with her usual bright smile. "Thanks," Jade replied somberly, getting up and walking back to her room.   
  
She opened the door to her small, closet-like room. It had enough space for a cot, and that's about it. The walls were bare of personal items and markings. Jade fell heavily onto the bed with a huge sigh. Her every joint yowled in protest as she shifted. She'd very rarely ever felt this bad. Except for those few times before.   
  
*Flashback*   
  
She screamed in agony as the jackass thrust in again and again and again. The pain was like nothing she'd felt before. She howled as loud as she could with a hand clasped over her mouth. She hoped, prayed, wished that someone-- anyone would come, see this man forcing himself on her and kill him. If only he hadn't knocked away her dagger!   
  
She screamed again, tears blurring her vision of the star-studded night sky. How dare he-- this male, this despicable male-- inflict such pain on her, Jade. The daughter of Kiana Darkk, the greatest assassin Terreille had ever known, second only to Surreal.   
  
She almost sighed in relief as he began to withdraw, only to come crashing down on her again. She yelled as loud as she could.   
  
"Hey, what're you doing?!" Came a voice from behind the man. The male turned in shock, and she got a glimpse of a girl not much older than herself. "Hey!" The girl cried and launched an attack of Opal power at the male, killing him instantly. Jade drew a deep breath and passed out in relief.   
  
When Jade awoke she instantly looked around the room for an escape. There was one window to her left, opened, letting in a glorious fresh breeze. She sniffed it, greatful to see the light of a new day. The door swung open in front of her.   
  
In came a small girl with red hair and a bright smile. "Hi!" She said perkily, "I'm Sarai. You are?" "Jade," she managed to croak out, her voice sounding like sand paper. It was going to take it awhile to regain it's silky smooth tone. "Nice to meet you. I found you yesterday getting raped by some bloody bastard. Hope you don't mind that I brought you back here instead of leaving you with a corpse in an alley," Sarai explained, setting a tray on the bedside table.   
  
Inticing aromas filled the air around her, while she looked at the food with a ravenous hunger. "Hungry?" Sarai asked, following her gaze, "You should be. You slept for three days." Jade nodded solemnly. Cautiously, she put her hands on the bed and pushed herself up, letting up a breathless squeak of pain. She reached over, clasping her hands around the warm bowl of oatmeal, savoring its feel. Jade began to eat, slowly but surely, while Sarai sat in a chair in a corner of the room and began to read.   
  
After finishing the last of her apple slices, she looked up at Sarai, wondering where to begin. "Where am I?" She asked hoarsely. "The Circuit. You're welcome to stay as long as you like," Sarai answered with a gentle smile. "Yes, thank you. I think I'll take you up on your offer. At least until I get a better one," Jade replied, her voice cracking a few times in the process.   
  
*End Flashback*   
  
That was the first time she'd ever been here. And she'd stayed since then, seeing a definite lack of 'better' offers. The Circuit offered protection that a lone girl couldn't find in a lot of places. It's a good place to be. She wondered if Silvara was going to end up here too. Who knows. Perhaps.   
  
Anyway, that was the past. Albeit, not a very _old_ past, but past nonetheless. In fact, it seemed like forever, but it had only been two years ago. (She was fourteen now.) Two years she had been with the Circuit. In that time she'd made more friends than she'd known possible, gained a 'brother' of sorts, and improved in her arts at an amazingly fast rate. She'd regained the same silk-tone of voice, but refused to use it._ Men,_ she thought with a shudder, _ew._   
  
Your probably wondering how Jade was raped right? Well, I'll explain. Just because Witch destroyed the _tainted_ Blood, doesn't mean she destroyed the _wrong_ of the realms. It's the nature of humans, even Blood, to feel lust, and to make mistakes. No one is perfect. Although the rate of broken and mad females declined greatly, males still had the capacity to take advantage of a woman's weakness, and some made the wrong decision to do so. It's as simple as that.   
  
With a quiet sigh, Jade thought herself into the dark depths of sleep. Sleep which she so desperately needed.   
  
  
AN: Whaddya think? Good? Bad? Oh well, I thought it was just a little cool something to add in there. Hope you enjoyed. And remember. REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I write and post. I guarantee it.   
  



	8. Book I: Chapter 6: Expectations Run A-Mu...

  
  
Cruel Fates   
Chapter 6   
By: IceQueen   
  
AN: Hi, all! I'm back again! YAYA! I'm having a major creative storm right now. (With this story that is. ^_^) This chapter will have Silvara in it. I promise. ^_^ It'll be cool. Very... well, you'll see. It takes place when Damien is 18 and Silvara is 16. (Yeah, I know, major time jump, but it's necessary in order to get to the important stuff.) Anyway, it's one year after Silvara's party.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Black Jewel Trilogy, or characters and settings taken from it. I do own the characters the emerged from my own brain, so don't steal. Please.   
  
  
  
Silvara yawned from her position next to Jaenelle on a tiny couch. She tapped her fingernails, impatient for dusk to come. Jaenelle gently lay a hand on her own. "Don't worry, little one. He will be fine," she said, before returning to her stitching.   
  
Silvara looked around, bored out of her wits. Everyone around her was tense, waiting to see what Damien would come out wearing. All of his friends and family were there. 'There' being the Keep. Damien was deep inside of it, making the Offering. Titian was there, on the other side of the room, beside Daemonar, worrying her finely manicured nails.   
  
All were worried, anxious, upset, the whole caboodle. She'd admit it, so was she. After all, Damien was her friend too. Silvara glanced at the clock for the sixth time in the past hour. _5:04,_ she thought, _twenty-six more minutes until sunrise._ She didn't think she could stand it. She wondered how Jaenelle and Daemon could sit still. It seemed an impossible feat!   
  
She picked at the invisible lint on her pants, pushed her cuticles back until they bled, twirled pieces of hair around her fingers until they got yanked right out. Finally it was 5:32!   
  
There was a huge stampede for the door, so Silvara decided wisely, that she'd hang back and be the last one out of the room. She walked out and was greeted by quite a scene. It would have shocked her had she not seen it before. Dea al Mon, Dhemlan, Glacian, and Eyrien . Even Kindred were there. It was an odd sight at first, but anyone, even a perfect stranger, could see the love and affection the group had for one another. It made her feel like an outsider.   
  
Finally the crowd stepped far enough away from Damien that she could see him. He had purple circles under his eyes from sleep deprivation, and his hair was messed up. "You look like shit," she said warmly as she stepped up and gave him a hug. "You always know just the right thing to say, Silvie," he replied to her. "I try," Silvara or rather _Silvie_, told him as she pulled away. "You succeed stunningly well," Damien said with a wry smile.   
  
"Damien," a sibilant voice said from behind him, "If you would come with me. I have some food waiting for you." Damien and Silvara turned to see Draca, the Keep's seneschal, standing behind them. She turned and began to walk away, assuming that he would follow. And follow he did. Silvara hesitated for a second and then went along with Damien. It's not like she'd be needed back there.   
  
She walked alongside Damien, her head held high, as usual. _'Never show weakness to an enemy or when in unfriendly territory,'_ she recalled Falonar saying to her once when she had been staying with Titian over the summer.   
  
Draca led them to a set of rooms, and opened the door to the first one, a sitting room. Silvara stepped in first, followed by Damien. Then Draca closed the door with a click. Damien, exhausted from his ordeal, plopped onto the couch gracelessly. She rolled her eyes and sat next to him. "Eat something," She ordered, and nudged the tray full of food closer towards him. "Yes, ma'am," Damien replied and began to stuff himself full of food. "Don't forget to chew. I'll be quite mad if I have to perform the Heimlich and lose my comfortable seat," Silvara told him. He sent her an unreadable expression, and went back to his eating.   
  
Long minutes later Damien sat back with a contented look on his face and a full belly. "I don't recommend eating all your meals like that. You'll get fat. It'll make you even uglier than you already are," 'Silvie' pointed out to him. "Oh, don't worry. I can always work it off," He replied nonchalantly. Suddenly he lay down, his head landing in her lap.   
  
"Um..." Silvara started, "What exactly do you think you're doing?"   
  
"Taking a nap," Damien replied with a yawn. "Hm. Would you mind doing so elsewhere?" She asked. "Yes as a matter of fact I would. You make a nice pillow," He told her. "Oh," she replied, but thankfully remained silent after that. Silvara remained in a frozen, awkward position for awhile, with her hands raised so as not to touch Damien. After all, it was the first time a male had decided to _nap_ on her.   
  
Soon enough though, she relaxed and lowered her hands. Her left hand splaying itself on his chest, while her right hand rested on his hair, stroking it softly. Damien's breathing became deeper as he was lulled into sleep by the Queen's scent permeating the air around him.   
  
Silvara was stunned by his childlike passivity. Normally he would've said some sort of remark about her petting him. For that's what she was doing-- petting him. _He must really be tired,_ she thought as he nodded off. She became mesmerized by the texture of the strands of hair between her fingers._ Almost feels like... silk,_ she thought to herself.   
_   
Honestly, what are you doing?_ Part of her chided herself.   
_   
I have no idea. I was hoping you knew._ She replied, feeling that sinking in her stomach as she realized the voices were back. She built up a wall around herself, keeping the voices blocked out.   
  
~Jaenelle's POV~   
  
It is well past dinner, and I decide to look for Damien. He's been absent since he came out from the Offering. I know he's exhausted, but really, we have guests. I take a left turn in the Keep's hallways, and open a door on the right of this hallway.   
  
What do I see? Something I never anticipated in my life. Damien's asleep on the couch, his head resting in who's lap? Silvara's-- that's who. I swear, I can feel my jaw hit the floor. Silvara looks up from Damien and puts a finger to her lips, shushing me. I collect my jaw, nod, and leave the room.   
_   
Well, that was interesting._ I think to myself. _Wait till Daemon hears about it._   
  
AN: Lol. That was fun to write. Did you like it? If you did (or didn't) you should review. Reviewing is good. Yes, another short chapter, but I felt like writing a bit of fluff. This is an important and necessary part in the story. ^_^ It'll come up later, and if it doesn't it's still nice to read, right?   
  
  
  



	9. Book I: Chapter 7: Good Bye

  
  
  
  
Cruel Fates    
  
By: IceQueen   
  
Chapter 7   
  
  
AN: _Hola! Me gusta pollo!_ (Does anybody know what I just said?) What up? I'm back w/ _capitulo siete._ Anyways, enjoy. Oh, and this will be the last chapter of Book I.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Black Jewels Trilogy or any characters or settings removed from there. I do own the creatures of my own creativity. Do not steal them. I will be forced to hunt you down and kill you. ^_^   
  
  
  
  
Silvara slammed the door to her room and leaned against it, tears streaming down her moonlight-pale skin. "Hate her..." she murmured between sobs. "Hope she dies..." Silvara slid down the door, onto the floor as sobs continued to rack her small frame. On a particularly violent one her head snapped back and hit the door. "Owie..." she keened, throwing herself into even more virulent sobs.   
  
  
She'd just finished a large scathing argument with Gabrielle. The things she'd said... cut to the marrow. "Useless.. pfh," Silvara murmured to herself, "Weak.. hah. I'll show her." She dried her tears on the sleeve of her sweater, and stood up shakily.   
  
_   
*Sarai,*_ she sent the thought on an Opal thread. Over the course of the year the three girls~ herself, Sarai, and Jade~ had grown increasingly close, becoming good friends.   
  
_   
*Silvara?*_ She answered.   
  
_   
*Yes. I need your help,*_ Silvara told her.   
  
_   
*Of course. What do you need?*_ Sarai answered, her worry vibrating along the thread.   
  
_   
*I need to stay with you and the Circuit for awhile,* _was the reply.   
  
_   
*Um... okay. Sure. We're in a village called 'Trin' right now. It's in Nharkhava,*_ Sarai informed her.   
  
_   
*Expect me later tonight,*_ Silvara told her.   
  
_   
*We will. We'll be waiting outside the village for you,*_ she said before severing the link.   
  
  
Silvara returned to her surroundings with a new sense of calm. She was getting out. For good.   
  
  
Quickly, she pulled out a bag and packed only the necessities. The 'necessities' being undergarments, socks, three pairs of breeches (one black, one brown, one blue,) three different button-up shirts (one red, one green, one silver,) and three tank tops (two white, one blue.) She also threw in shampoo, conditioner, a brush, and a tooth brush and paste. _Done,_ she thought. Then went back and vanished her weapons as well as her bag.   
  
  
Silvara walked to the window and flung one leg over the sill, stopped and thought._ What about Titian and Damien? I can't just leave without saying goodbye! _She threw her other leg over and landed, silently on the porch roof. Silvara walked over to the nearby tree and shimmied down.   
  
  
She looked back at the house once and said her silent goodbye to the 'House of Hell,' as she had dubbed it. Then ran to the Web Landing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Quiet and cat-like, Silvara climbed the trellis to Titian's room, then slid inside the open window. Titian was sound asleep. Rather than wake her friend she left a note with paper and pen she had found resting on a table.   
  
_   
Titian~ _   
  
I know you're going to be upset when you read this, but please don't do anything rash.   
  
  
I'm leaving home. Leaving here. I'm tired of it all. You've been the best of friends to me, and I hope you can understand my decision.   
  
  
Don't worry, I'm going some place safe. It's going to be one adventure after another. So don't miss me. Okay? Just have fun. Maybe I'll see you some day. Who knows, right? All I know is fate is taking me down a different road than you. Perhaps we'll meet at a crossroads again.   
  
  
Please, don't tell anyone that I left this note. And please, don't look for me. I'm begging_ you. _   
  
  
So, until we meet again-- adieu.   
  
  
~Silvara   
  
  
She put the note on the pillow next to Titian's head, and left the way she came.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~   
  
  
Silvara smiled outside Jaenelle's house outside Maghre. _Now, how to get up there?_ She thought to herself. "Ah-ha," Silvara said quietly, spotting the drain pipe. She walked up to it and jumped, pulling herself, hand-over-hand, up the rest of the way.   
  
  
Noiselessly, she proceeded to prowl across the roof until she was right above where Damien's window would be. She looked down, leaning dangerously over the edge of the roof, to see if it was open. Yes, it was, but not the screen. Silvara flung herself back up and sharpened her nails on her right hand. Leaning back over the edge, she traced a nail along the screen, effectively cutting it open. Quickly she braced both hands alongside her and flipped forwards into the room.   
  
  
Silvara was not surprised to see Damien sound asleep in bed. After all, it was like 1:00 in the morning. She padded silently up to him and sat next to him on the bed. Subconsciously, her right hand reached out to stroke his hair. Her fingers, it turned out, had become quite fond of the little silken strands. She spent an hour like that, just sitting.   
  
  
Slowly, she got up and walked back over to the window. "Goodbye, Damien," she said in a low, quiet tone. Then she was gone.   
  
  
End Book I   
  
  
  
AN: WhatCHA think? Good o' Bad? Book II:coming soon to a computer near you!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Book II: Foreword: The Result

Cruel Fates   
Book II: Foreword   
By: IceQueen   
  
Disclaimer: BJT belongs to Anne Bishop, as well as characters and settings. Unless you count the creations from my head. Those belong to me.   
  
AN: Okay, I had originally made a different foreword for this book, but something that a reviewer said made me stop and think. My first foreword didn't really state feelings or reactions, so I decided to write another one, and see which one I liked better.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~The Morning After~ (God, sounds like it means something else, doesn't it?)   
  
Damien woke to a lingering Queen's scent permeating the room. He ignored the swift pang of longing it sent through him, and instead thought, _What the Hell? Who would be in my room that's a Queen? _   
  
Certainly not his mother, who'd had the caste of Queen ripped from her before he'd been born. Eliza wasn't a Queen, so he could rule that out. _Silvara? What would she be doing here? _   
  
He rose sleepily from the bed, and looked around to see if anything had been touched or taken. Nothing had. However, the screen on his window looked like it had been cut open. It had fallen inside, draping its translucent self on the window pane. Damien made the decision to investigate after a shower and breakfast.   
  
In the shower Damien wondered if it had been Silvara. He'd had the strangest dream concerning her last night. She'd been sitting on his bed, not saying anything, just playing with his hair. It made him curious. Maybe it hadn't been a dream after all.   
  
After getting dressed he went downstairs to the kitchen, where his mother and father were already having breakfast, and giving each other very meaningful glances.   
  
He ignored the mushy looks they were sending each other long enough to eat his food. He studied them for a few seconds before asking the inevitable. "Did you guys hear or see anything last night?"   
  
"Sure," his father answered with a smile, "I saw plenty of things, and heard a lot."   
  
His mother blushed a very bright cherry color, and smiled sheepishly into her cup of tea. Finally Damien got it.   
  
"No. Not that. Anything else." Damien said, rolling his eyes. Like he wanted to know that his parents were having sex last night!   
  
"Why?" Jaenelle asked suddenly, "Did something happen?"   
  
"In a way," Damien began, "I woke up this morning practically choking on a Queen's psychic scent. I just wanted to know it you heard anything."   
  
"No, we didn't." His mother told him sympathetically, patting his hand. However, Daemon looked thoughtful.   
  
"I did hear something last night. Sounded like a little scratching sound. I assumed it was a squirrel or some other wild animal," Daemon told his son.   
  
"Hm... Well, I'm going out. I'll be back later." Damien stood and walked out of the house.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~Dea al Mon Territory~   
  
Damien whistled a little tune as he rang the doorbell to Gabrielle's house. (Did they have doorbells? Oh well, in my fic they do.)   
  
He waited...... and waited.... and waited some more. Nobody came to open the door.   
  
Damien rang it again, this time holding down the doorbell until finally he heard, "I'm coming!!"   
  
He took his hand off of the doorbell and waited. Finally Gabrielle opened the door looking rather disheveled and angry. He smiled in hopes of getting on her good side.   
  
"Hi, Gabrielle. Is Silvara home?"   
  
"No, she's not. She's gone."   
  
"Gone where, exactly?"   
  
"I'm not sure. That's what we're trying to figure out. She took her things though, but no food." He noted that Gabrielle looked worried. She was subconsciously nibbling on a nail, something he'd seen Silvara do when she was nervous or upset, and looking around frantically. Her big blue-gray eyes skipped around from object to object, as though searching for something.   
  
"She took clothing, but no food?" He asked, his voice carefully controlled.   
  
Gabrielle nodded for confirmation, and said, "That's what I said."   
  
"Look," She began, "Chaosti's just about to go to Titian's and ask if she's seen her. We think she might've run over there."   
  
"I'll go," Damien volunteered eagerly. His heart was beating rapidly, and he felt twitchy. Where could Silvara be? Could she be there?   
  
"Are you sure?" Gabrielle asked.   
  
"Yes, of course. Silvara's my friend. If she's just disappeared then it's my problem too."   
  
Gabrielle nodded, told him to report back any findings, and shut the door as he walked away, presumably to tell Chaosti that he didn't have to rush over to Surreal and Falonar's place.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Good morning, Falonar. How are you today?" Damien asked politely.   
  
"I'm fine. Now what is it you want?"   
  
"Could I please speak with Titian?"   
  
"Fine. Come on in. I'll go get her."   
  
Falonar left Damien in the living room, waiting for Titian to show up. He was too nervous to sit, so he paced. Until finally behind him he heard someone's steps halt. He turned, and stared at Titian's still un-make-uped face, and taut skin.   
  
"Where is she?" He growled out.   
  
"I don't know." Titian answered him without hesitation. She wasn't lying.   
  
"However, I can see you're concerned, so I'll show you this, and hope it will be enough." Titian handed Damien a piece of paper.   
  
He observed it before reading. The slanted, sharp handwriting looked just like Silvara's, except it was less careful than usual.   
  
He read it, read it again, and looked at Titian. "You found this when?"   
  
"Early this morning. It was right next to me when I woke up."   
  
"So you've known that Silvara has run away all this morning, but you didn't tell Gabrielle or Chaosti?" His voice held an undercurrent of anger.   
  
"She specifically asked me not to. You read it."   
  
"Gabrielle and Chaosti are frantic. Hell, it's their child! She could be out there in danger right now!" Damien yelled as his control broke.   
  
Titian just snorted derisively. "Puh-lease. The icy bitch probably doesn't even give a fuck. She's neglected Silvara almost her whole life, and what? Now she decides to feel something? Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes.   
  
"We have to find her."   
  
"No." Titian said coldly, her golden eyes flaring heatedly.   
  
"No?" He asked incredulously.   
  
"Damien, think carefully. This is my friend. I've watched her suffer for years. She precisely said not to look for her. That was her last wish. Do you think I'm going to do otherwise?" Titian explained, as if talking to a child.   
  
Damien opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "I guess you're right. I'll go tell Gabrielle and Chaosti."   
  
On his way out Damien stopped and looked back at Titian. "Thanks," He said quietly.   
  
Titian just smiled that bright Titian-smile, and waved goodbye.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Silvara yawned and smiled brightly as the sun rose over the horizon.   
  
Today was the first day she'd awoken without the menacing fear of facing ridicule. It was heaven.   
  
She sipped the warm liquid from her tea cup, and gently set it down.   
  
Silvara remembered late last night. She'd approached the village, and found Jade waiting for her. Jade had taken her time in walking back to the large house that the Circuit was renting. She'd pointed out place of interest and usefulness for future reference.   
  
Finally they'd arrived. Sarai had greeted them at the door, taken her bag and walked her up to her room with Jade following behind. She'd handed Silvara her bag at the doorway, stopped, and looked at her for the longest time. Suddenly she smiled. Jade and Sarai had both welcomed her, then left to go to bed.   
  
Today she'd gotten up early enough to watch the sun rise, made herself a cup of tea, and sat down. As dawn came she thought, This is a new dawn for my life. A new beginning.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
AN: What did you think? Was it explanatory enough? Hm? Please review, and let me know. Personally I think its good. I wrote in male POV, and didn't completely fuck it up. Yay! ::cheers for self::   
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Book II: Chapter 1: More Parties!?

  
  
Cruel Fates   
  
Book II: Chapter 1   
  
By: Kiana Darkk aka Lady of the Mystics aka IceQueen   
  
  
AN: I'm sorry I haven't written anything sooner. I've been kind of stumped for awhile.... and depressed. I've also been really busy. We just finished testing at our school. I'm really worried. I hope I did well. If I didn't I'm kinda screwed. Well, anyway, here's the chapter that has been long awaited.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Jewels Trilogy, or any characters or settings taken from there. That belongs to Anne Bishop. I do own the characters that have come from the deep, dark depths of my own consciousness, so please don't steal them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~~~~~~   
  
~Terreille, the Realm of Light~   
  
  
"Silvie? Silvie, did you hear me?" Sarai exclaimed crossly with her hands on her hips.   
  
  
"Huh? Oh- yea, I heard you. You said, 'Tonight we're having a bash. Be social.' And I will, so don't worry," Silvara told her with a relaxed smile on her face.   
  
  
Sarai looked down at her silver-haired friend, frowning. "Yeah, whatever. You better be." Sarai stalked off down the hall, going to the meditation room.   
  
  
Silvara smiled and shook her head after the disappearance of Sarai. "She stresses herself far too much over these little things. Good thing we have a meditation room."   
  
  
"I agree," Silvara heard behind her.   
  
  
"Hey, Jady."   
  
  
"Hey, yourself. What's up?" She said, coming to plop on the red-velvet couch next to Silvara.   
  
  
"I don't know... I'm just feeling very melancholy."   
  
  
"Hm. Been there, done that. Anything else up? You look troubled." Jade said, her keen green eyes locked on Silvara's.   
  
  
"Um...... Well, I've been thinking..."   
  
  
"About...?" Jade prompted.   
  
  
"About Kaeleer. Just, you know, wondering." Silvara confessed, a far off look on her features.   
  
  
"Ah, you miss it, don't you?" Jade asked, propping up her head on her hand.   
  
  
Silvara shook her head wildly. "No. Not really. I just miss some people."   
  
  
"I was the same way. For months I wondered if my mother even missed me. Now, I know that she probably did, but figured it was best for me to find my own way. She knew that I couldn't follow her path. I had to follow mine. That's what we all have to do; follow our own paths.   
  
  
"And someday I hope that I'll see my mom again, and she'll hug me, and ask how things were, and insist that I tell her everything. I know that one day our paths will cross again. Until then, I just have to be patient, and let the river of life take me where it will." Jade said softly with a sad look in her emerald eyes.   
  
  
"You know, Jady, that's some poetic shit you spout. You should write it down, and publish it. Maybe you'll have a bestseller," Silvara said, and smiled brightly.   
  
  
Jade laughed. "Maybe I should. I doubt I'd remember it all though."   
  
  
The two girls sat, both contemplating different things. You could almost see the gears inside their heads turning in rhythm, like the second hand on a clock.   
  
  
"Come on," Jade said, and sat up abruptly, "We've got to get ready." She walked out of the room, and down the hallway to her room.   
  
  
Silvara got up slowly, and walked to her own room, deciding what to wear that night.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~Kaeleer, the Shadow Realm~   
  
  
Titian sighed restlessly for the hundredth time. She was so bored! Nobody to goof off with.... Unless you counted those prissy girls. Titian shuddered inwardly. No, prissy girls were bad company.   
  
  
She tapped her long, manicured nails on the desk in front of her.   
  
  
Last week had been Silvara's birthday. She kept wanting to go over to her old house, and wish her a happy belated birthday. Titian had to keep reminding herself that she didn't live there any more.   
  
  
Not since that night........   
  
_   
Titian had woken in the morning to find a piece of paper underneath her head, crumpled from her restless sleep. She'd tried to read it in the pale morning light, but her eyes were simply too bleary. So she'd rolled out of the cozy, warm, tangled mess her blankets had become, and walked over to this very desk, paper in hand. _   
  
  
Titian had sat down in this same comfortable chair, turned on the golden lamp seated on the desk, and instead of reading, had rubbed her eyes so she could see. Then she picked up the piece of paper she'd found, squinted her eyes, and read.   
  
  
At first she'd been shocked, angry, and felt betrayed. How dare Silvara leave her like this? She'd been ready to go show it to her parents, who were already downstairs in the kitchen.   
  
_   
Then she read it again, and it sunk in. Silvara hadn't left her for good. Her earlier emotions were replaced with understanding, and sadness. Sadness because she didn't know when her friend was coming home. Understanding because she'd seen what that house had done to her._   
  
  
Snapping out of her reverie Titian went back to the matter at hand. Who could she bother? Her mother was leaving early that morning, going to visit Jaenelle and Daemon. Her father.... he just wouldn't tolerate it. She could always go and bother Uncle Saetan. Nah, he was usually busy.   
  
Titian fingered her Jewel's golden chain while thinking. The delicate links of gold conforming to fit the extra addition of her finger, she continued thinking.   
  
_   
I've got it! I'll go bother Daemonar!_ She smiled that wide, mischievous smile of hers, and got up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
_   
Block, counterattack, block, roundhouse, attack. _   
  
  
These were the only thoughts whirring through Daemonar's head at that moment.   
  
  
Damien tried to sweep his feet out from under him. He tensed his leg muscles and jumped up. He was just about to knock Damien on his ass when.....   
  
  
"Yoo-hoo!" Was heard above them.   
  
  
Both men turned to look up at the sky, and saw Titian do a nosedive and land gracefully on the ground.   
  
  
"Hello, boys. How's life?"   
  
  
"Titian. You just interrupted a battle. Are you crazy or just plain stupid?" Daemonar ground out between clenched teeth.   
  
  
"Maybe a bit of both. Damien, how're you?" Titian asked with a smile.   
  
  
"I'm fine. How're you doing?"   
  
  
"Oh, you know sugar, same old, same old. It's getting quite... well, old." She shrugged her shoulders, and leaned against a tree in the courtyard.   
  
  
"I know what you mean. I'm sick of court service. I'm just going to finish it up, and get out." Damien said, grabbing a towel and wiping his upper half with it, which was soaked in sweat.   
  
  
Daemonar too grabbed a towel and wiped off his chest.   
  
  
"So Titian, what do you want?" Daemonar asked, getting right to the point.   
  
  
"Oh nothing really. I'm just bored." She ruffled her wings, "Everything's so boring lately."   
  
  
"That's it?" Daemonar asked incredulously.   
  
  
"That's it."   
  
  
"Well," Damien cut in smoothly, "We were going to go to Amdarh, and wander a bit today. Would you like to come?"   
  
  
"I'd love to. At least one of you knows how to treat a lady." Titian said with a meaningful glance at Daemonar.   
  
  
"Well then, give us a chance to clean up and we'll be on our way." Damien said, and walked off with Daemonar.   
  
  
Titian walked inside the Hall and sat down in an informal drawing room, waiting for the boys to finish their primping.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~Terreille, the Realm of Light~   
  
  
Silvara caught her breath at the wondrous sight which prompted her at the doorway.   
  
  
There were dozens of people crammed into the area they had fixed up for the bash, all moving together in time with the beat. It's like they were all just appendages of the same amoebae. Everyone was smiling and laughing, having a grand time.   
  
  
She smiled and joined her friends at the bar.   
  
  
"Awesome, eh?" Sarai yelled over the music.   
  
  
"Yeah! Like always!" Silvie said in return, grabbing a beer, and popping the top.   
  
  
"It's cool. I think I need some fresh air though." Jade informed them, and hopped off the bar, disappearing behind the same door Silvara had just come out of.   
  
  
Silvara and Sarai locked gazes, shrugged, and took a swig of beer. "I'll be back!" Silvara called.   
  
  
She wiggled herself into the mob of close-pressed bodies, finding a spot just big enough for her to whirl and twirl.   
  
  
She raised her arms above her head, her beer still in her right hand, and moved to the music, swaying her hips and hands. Her loose silver haired floated around her like a halo, and her eyes looked far away and glassy.   
  
  
After a few months of being here Silvara had forgotten her anxiety of dancing in front of other people. Now she had no problem with it.   
  
  
She let the music transport her to a place where only movement existed. No thoughts or worries penetrated the world she was in, and happily, she danced the night away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
AN: That's all for now. I hope you liked it. ^_^ I tried my best. Please review. Reviewing makes me happy.   
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Book II: Chapter 2: Jade's Secret Phobia

  
  
Cruel Fates    
  
Chapter 2   
  
By: Kiana Darkk   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BJT. I just own characters from my own head....   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Ahhh!"   
  
Silvara shot out of bed at the sound of someone screaming at the top of their lungs. It sounded female. Running out of her room in nothing but a shirt that luckily came past her butt, she stopped short when she saw Jade running down the hallway still fully dressed.   
  
She shot out an arm and caught her.   
  
"What? What happened?" She barked.   
  
"S-Ss-Ssl-Slugs!!! Slugs in my bed! Eeew!" Jade screeched and tried to run away again. Silvara's grip held her in place.   
  
"Jady, calm down. Let's go back and see these slugs." Silvara had to drag Jade back to her room, while the other girl was trying to run the opposite way. Finally she got to the doorway and looked in.   
  
At first Silvara thought her good friend was insane and hallucinating. Then she saw Alex in the corner scooping up slugs.   
  
"Jady, it's just Alex. Playing a prank."   
  
Jade swung around so fast all Silvara saw was a blur. Next thing she knew, Jade was on Alex's back, trying to choke him to death, and Alex was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.   
  
Silvara sighed and went back to her room. It was far too early to be up, and the halls kept tilting at unexpected angles.   
  
Sarai walked past her in the hall, determined to find the origin of all the noise. She looked in Jade's room, sighed, and walked away. Best to leave them to their sibling rivalry.   
  
~*~Later That Day~*~   
  
Jade sat outside in the backyard of the rented house, looking very peaceful.   
  
Silvara studied her from afar, curious as to what she was doing. Jade appeared to be saying something, but Silvie couldn't hear it from her seat.   
  
Finally she moved from her statuesque pose, only to reposition herself. Jade stretched carefully, while thinking to herself, _I better not pull a goddamn muscle. _   
  
Deciding enough was enough, Jade positioned herself on her stomach, getting her white tank top full of dirt. She enthusiastically began doing pushups, counting in her head until she got to thirty.   
  
Silvara watched Jade as she kept on working out tirelessly.   
_   
God, what is that girl on and where can I get some?_ She thought to herself.   
  
Jade finished her pushups, and started running. She ran around in circles in the yard. Silvara lost count at forty-seven. On one pass Jade finally noticed her.   
  
"Hi, Silvie!" She shouted as she ran past.   
  
"Hey! What're you doing?"   
  
"Exercising!"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"To stay in shape. I don't wanna be fat. Do you?"   
  
"Not particularly."   
  
"So work off some pounds. Run with me."   
  
So Silvara ran alongside Jade until, completely exhausted, she collapsed to her knees.   
  
"How..." She panted, "Do you do that? And live?"   
  
"I had an assassin for a mother. She trained me to fight," Jade told her, and walked up beside her. She held out a hand to Silvara.   
  
Gratefully, Silvara accepted the offered hand, letting Jade pull her from the ground.   
  
"Come on. We'll start with something easier."   
  
So Jade proceeded to go through the parts of her warm-ups, the easier ones that is. Soon Sarai came out to join them.   
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, looking down at the stretching Silvara and Jade.   
  
"Stretching," Silvara answered with a bright smile, "Wanna join?"   
  
With a shrug Sarai plopped down and joined them.   
  
Soon after Alex came outside, and joined. Pretty soon, they had almost the entire Circuit outside exercising.   
  
And so they first came up with the health and fitness program. Jade was dubbed to be the fitness instructor, with Silvie as back-up, and Sarai overtook the health end of the spectrum.   
  
*2 hours later*   
  
"I'm exhausted," Sarai gasped as she literally crawled onto a couch.   
  
"Me too," Silvara said and plopped down in an armchair.   
  
"Really? You guys must be really out of shape. I guess I have my work cut out for me," Jade said with a smile, as she walked calmly and sat on a loveseat. "You did good for beginners though, really good."   
  
"I'm so glad we met your qualifications," Alex quipped as he flung himself over the back of the loveseat and landed next to his 'sister.'   
  
"You should be," Jade said, frowning at him.   
  
"I'm hungry," Silvara complained.   
  
"Hm, well, c'mon Sarai. We've got to make a healthy lunch for the munchkins." Jade sprang to her feet and pulled Sarai up.   
  
The two walked off towards the kitchen, to do whatever it was they did, leaving Alex and Silvara alone.   
  
"So why'd you put slugs in her bed?" Silvara asked abruptly.   
  
"I was bored." Alex smiled suddenly, "Why else would I do something as stupid as risking Jade's anger?"   
  
"For kicks," Silvara supplied.   
  
"That too."   
  
"You are strange..."   
  
"I'm well aware of this," Alex answered. "So how do you like your newfound freedom?"   
  
Silvara smiled widely. "It's great! I can do whatever I want, and not worry about getting criticized for it."   
  
"That's how I felt too," Alex said with a nod.   
  
"What do you mean?" Silvie asked, confused.   
  
"I ran away from home too," Alex confessed.   
  
"Does Jady know?"   
  
"Of course she does!" Alex said indignantly. "I tell her everything."   
  
"Oh do you?"   
  
"Yes I do."   
  
"Does she know about you and Sarai flirting endlessly?" Silvara asked, intensely curious.   
  
"Not exactly..." He said, "I don't want her to feel all weird around Sarai because of me, and you know she will."   
  
She nodded wisely. "I understand. I won't say a word."   
  
"Thanks," Alex said gratefully. He got up then, and walked out without a word.   
  
Silvara sighed, and walked out too.   
  
*In the kitchen~ Sarai's POV*   
  
"So how do you think she's doing?" Jade asked, while chopping carrots. She handled the knife expertly, dicing without worrying about her fingers.   
  
"I think she's just peachy, except for the homesickness." I answered while adding the corn to a big pot.   
  
"Yeah, but that's to be expected," Jade pointed out, "We all went through it."   
  
"Point taken. Except for me." I answered, dumping in celery to the soup.   
  
I had grown up in the Circuit. My parents, ex-slaves from Terreille, had joined almost immediately after the Purge. They'd stayed with the Circuit even after I was born, dragging me with them across the Realms.   
  
I didn't have any homesickness when I left my parents and joined this Circuit, because I'd never had a home. Even now my parents wander around with their Circuit, while I stick with my own. We hadn't spoken since I left home.   
  
"Yeah, except for you," Jade murmured. I knew she was thinking about her mother then, because that's the tone of voice she always took when she did. "Hey," She said suddenly, "Weren't the guys at the last bash cute?"   
  
I knew that she was trying to distract herself, because it wasn't often that she said 'guys' and 'cute' in the same sentence.   
  
"Um... yeah, I guess," I answered, even though I thought one of them was totally cuter than the rest. God, what was I going to do? Falling for your best friend's brother just wasn't cool.......   
  
I didn't really get what the attraction was. I'd known Alex for years, and never before had I thought of him _that_ way. Maybe my hormones were finally kicking in.   
  
"Yeah, I had fun. The music was slammin'. The drinks were great too," Jady babbled. She only babbled when she was hiding something important.   
  
Jade finished chopping all the vegetables, and moved on to slicing bread and cheese. "Sweetie," I interrupted gently, "What's the matter?"   
  
She sighed suddenly. "Is it that obvious?"   
  
"Only because you're babbling," I told her honestly. Honesty was always respected with Jade.   
  
"Well, it's just... Look, I know you like my brother," She started.   
  
My jaw just about hit the floor. Had we really been that obvious?   
  
"But it's kind of weird for me. I mean, I want both of you to be happy. Happy is good. Still, we've all been friends for years, and if you two get together I guess, this is going to sound really self-centered, I'm going to feel like the odd man out," Jade said in a rush.   
  
"Oh, honey, you'll never be the odd man out. We both love you, and we won't stop paying attention to you, either way." I said.   
  
Sometimes being in a Circuit was sort of like being in a family. You all had to be really delicate with each other, especially where romances were concerned.   
  
Jade smiled. "Thanks, that's just what I needed to hear." Silence spread out between us, not uncomfortable, but not exactly comfortable either.   
  
"If you want to go out with Alex, then go for it," Jade said suddenly.   
  
I smiled at her. "Thank you for the permission," I told her, "I was going to ask, but now I guess I don't have to."   
  
We finished making lunch in the comfortable silence that I was used to. Jade was one of those workers who hardly ever talked.   
  
Thirty minutes later all twenty-seven of us sat down together and ate a happy meal. It consisted of chicken dumpling soup, bread, cheese, and wine. God, I was stuffed afterward.   
  
Later on, I took Alex outside and hesitantly- I mean_ hesitantly_- asked him out. He said yes, of course, and gave me a kiss. Let me tell you, it wasn't one of the quick, brotherly ones he gave Jade.   
  
I fell asleep that night smiling, because next Tuesday I had a date with Alex. Oh my God, what was I going to_ wear??_   
  


* * *

  
  
AN: That's all for now. I hope you liked it. I know this isn't a really Silvie-centered chapter, but I still wrote it. Sorry, no Kaeleer in this chapter either. Next time, though, I promise. Review, please! Make me happy! Review!   
  
  
  
  



	13. Book II: Chapter 3: The Ever-So-Popular ...

  
  
  
  
Cruel Fates   
  
Book II: Chapter 3   
  
By: Kiana Darkk   
  
  
AN: I know I have taken my leisurely time getting this written, but well, can you blame me? I wanted to make sure that it was good. In response to a certain review, (sorry, can't remember whose) someone was a bit confused about Titian's character. I know that in the Trilogy, Titian is Surreal's mother, and is a Harpy Queen. However at the end she faded to the Darkness. In remembrance of her, as a sort of dedication, Surreal named her first child with Falonar after her. So you see, the Titian in this story is an entirely different person. I hope I have unconfused you now. On to the fic.....   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own characters, settings, or ideas taken from BJT. Those all belong to Anne Bishop.   
  
  
Last time: Sarai asked Alex out.   
  
  
This time: ~~~Terreille, the Realm of Light~~~ *Silvara's POV*   
  
  
"Sarai! Hold still!" Jade cried, holding the mascara brush threateningly. I laughed at the comical expression on Sarai's face. She looked utterly terrified. "Silvara," Jade said with a warning tone in her voice, "You are not helping here." I waved my hand dismissively.   
  
  
You may be wondering what exactly we were doing. Well we were helping Sarai get ready for her date. Jade- who, unbeknownst to us, was a makeup expert- got stuck with the makeup and hair duty. I got stuck with clothes. I went with a tasteful yet gorgey look. However she still had to get dressed in it. Jade was done with Sarai's hair, which she'd done in little half-cornrows. We were just stuck in a bit of a rut now. The makeup was turning out to be a problem. Sarai kept twitching whenever Jade tried to apply eye makeup.   
  
  
Suddenly I had one of those rare moments of brilliance. Really rare in my case. "Look, I'll hold Sarai still, and keep her distracted. You do her makeup." I walked over there, held Sarai's face in my hands and kept her trained on me. Half an hour later our masterpiece was done. "It's alive! ALIVE!!" I yelled as Sarai twirled in front of a mirror. Jady, weirdo that she is, threw her head back and put in the oh-so-required maniacal laughter. You know, she's really good at pretending insanity. Should I be worried?   
  
  
"Guys..." Sarai whined her now rose colored lips pouting. One high heeled foot tapped impatiently. "So what do you think?" She asked with uncharacteristic self-consciousness. Jade answered before I could. "I think Alex is going to have to carry his tongue around on his arm, and wear a lobster bib to catch the drool!" Okay, that was much funnier than what I had been planning to say. So, of course, I burst out laughing. So did Sarai, surprisingly.   
  
  
"Thanks," Sarai said when we were all finished with our girly giggle-fest. She looked back in the mirror again. She really did look great; I wished she'd stop doing that. Her hair looked great, her makeup matched the outfit. "The outfit" being a lilac off-the-shoulder top with a deeper violet skirt that had little light pink and light purple flowers on it. Matching purple shoes topped off the outfit, as well as the traditional girly handbag. (A totally overdone concept I think, but Sarai insisted.)   
  
  
"Look," Jade said, matching my thoughts, "If you don't stop looking in that mirror I'm going to kill you. Instead why don't you go downstairs and see if your...honeybunny is there." That last part was said with laughter in it, as apparent as the smile on her face. She thought the two of them getting together was a great plan. Sarai gave Jady a scathing look, but followed up on her advice. And we followed her.   
  
  
Downstairs Alex was waiting by the door, looking quite good if I say so myself. Which I do. I pointed this out to Jady; she agreed. His black hair was combed, which was a major improvement from its usual rumpled state, the light hit it just right so that you could see the blue highlights in it. Is it just me, or do I have an obsession with hair? Oh god, I'm one of those hair fetish chicks. Christ.... Well anyway, his white shirt was pristine looking and tucked into a pair of black pants. The shoes matched the pants, of course. In short, he looked good.   
  
  
Alex's perfect chocolate colored eyes were filled with an emotion that I did not wish to analyze. At the bottom of the steps Sarai and Alex hugged, and he took her arm to escort her off. Just before they walked out of the door Jade and I shared a look. Then we burst out with, "Now you kids be good! Be home before dawn." Jade also said, "Don't come home pregnant!" Sarai's face turned beet red, and the two of us fell over each other laughing. We heard the door close with a sharp click, but continued laughing.   
  
  
Later when Jade and I were snacking in the sitting room by the fire she told me that Alex had asked her to help him prepare for the date. I thought his shirt was looking a little too unwrinkled. It also explained why she'd been late to do Sarai's makeup. Some time during the meal Jade brought out a bottle of wine. Well, we figured one glass would be fine. One glass turned into two, and two into four, and pretty soon we were wallowing at the bottom of a few bottles.   
  
  
"Jade?" I asked.   
  
  
"Mmm?" She was lying on the floor, a half-empty bottle of wine in her hand.   
  
  
"I think I have a hair fetish."   
  
  
She burst out laughing like this was the funniest thing in the world, and pretty soon I was laughing hysterically too. When we sputtered into silence I began to babble again.   
  
  
"No, seriously. I, like, have a hair fetish. I love hair. Especially guy's hair. Especially hot guys' hair..." At this I flashed on Damien, his head lying in my lap, as I ran my fingers through the unexpected softness of his baby-fine hair. My fingers started tingling, as though I could feel their texture over an entire realm, but I knew I couldn't. It was just memory. A pang of longing swept through me, and again, I wished I could contact him.   
  
  
"You thinking about a particular hot guy's hair?" Again it startled me how easily Jady could read me.   
  
  
"Yeah, I am."   
  
  
"This guy's from home, right?" She looked up at me with half-lidded eyes, a soft smile on her face.   
  
  
"Yep. Too bad I'll never see him again, eh?"   
  
  
"He a friend or more?" Gosh, she went straight for the jugular, didn't she?   
  
  
"I don't know. He's definitely a friend, but...." I trailed off, trying to think of how to put some very complicated feelings into words.   
  
  
"But you keep thinking some not-so-friend-like thoughts?"   
  
  
"Exactly. In fact it's very non-friend-like."   
  
  
Jade burst out laughing, arching her back and closing her eyes as that musical sound trailed out of her. "Don't worry, Silvie," she said once she stopped. "You'll see him again. If it's right, you'll see him again."   
  
  
With those words a tiny flame sparked deep inside me, and with all my life I hoped so. I prayed to the Darkness that I would see him again.   
  
  
"I wish I could feel like that," Jady said softly. The words surprised me. I had to check the room twice to come to the conclusion that Jade had actually said them. It didn't sound like something she'd say.   
  
  
"I know I act like I hate all men, but I don't. Just the assholes. I actually think quite a few are hot, just not ones I'd like to go out with. Anyway, it must be real nice to feel all soft and mushy about somebody." The words came out in a tumble, barely above a whisper.   
  
  
I felt the need to say something after that unexpected confession. "Aw, Jady, I never knew you felt that way." Okay, not the intelligent phrase I was hoping for, but it'd do.   
  
"   
  
Yeah.....Well.....I think I've had a little too much to drink, so just ignore it." Of course she had to ÿgo and ruin a perfect moment like that. That's Jady for ya, the ultimate emotionally contained being in all the realms. Anything less than perfect wasn't good enough for her, especially concerning control in the emotional department. Oi vae.   
  
  
She rolled to her feet suddenly in a motion that she made look easy, and walked out without a backward glance, wine bottle in hand. Sighing, I got up too, and went to my room. I lay on the bed and tried to sleep but couldn't, and finally gave up and let myself ponder. However, I didn't approve of my mind's choice of topic....   
  
  
Everything kept trailing back to Damien. How we'd hated each other for years, and then finally, when things were getting good, I split. Of course. How like me. I can never be happy with a good thing, I always have to try and find something better. But I knew I'd never find anything better. Not better than that, at least.   
  
  
My feelings for Damien puzzled me because I didn't understand it. We were friends right? Right. But I was physically attracted to him.... (Well, what girl wouldn't be?) Physical attraction is not a friend thing. That is a lover thing. And we were not lovers. Not in the least. WE'D NEVER EVEN KISSED ONCE!! He'd certainly never given any indication that he was attracted to me... Or maybe I'm just dense. This was too confusing._ STOP IT!! _I yelled at myself. All I knew for sure was I missed Damien, even more than I missed Titian. With thoughts like those flying through my head I fell asleep.   
  
  
~~~Kaeleer, the Shadow Realm~~~ *Damien's POV*   
  
  
Dawn was still a distant dream, but already I was up and on my first cup of coffee. (Laced coffee, but don't tell my parents. They'd hurt me if they knew I was drinking this early in the morning.) Everyone else at the court was still asleep, or just tucking into bed, with or without a partner depending.   
  
  
I know what you're thinking. Why the Hell are you up this early? Well I just don't need that much sleep. Besides, I skipped last night's party in favor of sleep. Khary and Morghann hadn't minded. Ever since Silvara had left they'd been very sympathetic and understanding.   
  
  
Silvara. Christ, I did not want to think about her. It was too sore a spot, too fresh a wound. Darkness knew all I wanted to do was jump up and search for her. But... I'd promised Titian. I shouldn't have done that. Now I was bound to my own goddamn word. Dammit! This bit the dust.   
  
  
I was worried. Titian kept telling me that she'd be fine. She was a big girl. Keyword, _girl. _Young and inexperienced; who knew what could be happening to her at that very moment. Sickos spend all their time hunting for a girl like that.   
  
  
Of course then I remembered she was a fighter. I had a sudden flashback to when we were little. I'd just insulted her somehow, pissed the Hell out of her. She turned her back on me, her shoulders heaving a little like she was about to cry. When I reached out a hand to comfort her she spun around and jumped on me, sending us both tumbling down a hill. Then she'd proceeded to beat me profusely until Chaosti came and separated us.   
  
  
Chaosti had looked quite solemn at my injuries, but in his eyes I could see the gleam of pride at his child's handywork. I ended up going home that day with a broken wrist, a black eye, a split lip, and several other bruises. Mother had been appropriately attentive to my wounds, but had gone about it all with the cheerful malicious glee of a Sister supporting another Sister's actions. Father had been amused, to say the least. Grandfather had been surprised, then amused. Uncle Lucivar had laughed his ass off openly in front of me. Daemonar had said nothing more than "serves you right." Falonar, at the Winsol party that year, had told me he wasn't surprised. After all, he'd helped to train Silvara.   
  
  
I noticed my thoughts often turned to Silvara. I wondered where she was, and sent my silent prayer to the Darkness that she would be safe.   
  
  
Behind me I heard the kitchen door open, and turned to see a familiar and unwelcome face. Tika Camd'ron, one of the Ladies of the Third Circle, who had been chasing after me for awhile now. It's not that she wasn't attractive- it's that she was a bitch that made me refuse. Repeatedly. Honey colored waves were pulled back in a ponytail to reveal a small oval face with impish features. Her top was too low and showed too much cleavage, and the skirt dwarfed her small frame.   
  
  
"Hello, Damien. Do you mind if I join you?" She asked in a light, airy voice. I wanted to say yes, I minded very much, but I knew that wouldn't be approved of. So I did the only thing a man in my situation could.   
  
  
"No, not at all. That's fine." Her eyes lit up with a sort of predatory light as she walked towards me, and she eyed me the way dogs eye meat. Instantly I wanted to vanish into thin air._ Why me?_ I cried silently.   
  
  
Tika sat next to me, as close as she could. Her arm brushed mine, and her hip rested along the length of mine. Every part of me wanted to get away from her. Daintily she picked through the bowl of nuts on the table, picking them up one at a time with those long nails, and eating them. Really, they were more like lacquered claws.   
  
  
She raised those pale blue eyes to me, and smiled in what I guessed was supposed to be flirtatious. It looked more like hungry to me. Kaelas has that same look right before he rips into some nice, plump deer. I hoped I was doing an acceptable job of remaining blank-faced. "You want one?" She asked, gesturing to the nut resting between two claws. I shook my head, a few strands falling in front of my face. Impatiently I tucked them back into place. By the time I looked up Tika was pouting at me, her generous lips pursed in obvious disappointment.   
  
  
"Well, I must be going to bed. Good...day, Lady Tika." I walked out of there quickly before she could corner me again, and didn't stop until I was safe in my room. Only then did I allow myself a sigh of relief and a shudder of disgust. God, I wished Silvara were here.   
  
  
*Titian's POV*   
  
  
I woke up, as usual, with a gradual awareness. I was aware of the fact that my body ached wonderfully, and I reveled in it. It was the kind of ache that came with hard, glorious labour, and left only when you started moving again. I stretched, my hands and arms raising up and my back arching. Every muscle burned pleasantly, and only when I finally relaxed did I open my eyes.   
  
  
I was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Definitely not my ceiling. My ceiling had a crack running through it, this one didn't. Other things were wrong about it too. I was on the wrong side of the bed, for one. I always woke up on the right side, this time I was on the left. The walls were a plain white, while mine were a nice taupe color.   
  
  
It smelled wrong too. My room smelt like something flowery. Like a combination of lavender and lily. This room smelled like something good enough to eat. Like vanilla, and something spicy. Underneath that there was a scent of something raw and tangible. Like sweat, and something unidentifiable.   
  
  
I had a knot of dread in my stomach, and turned over to face the right side. I was not prepared to see what I did. Daemonar's face looked relaxed and boyish. Absolutely, undoubtedly handsome, as it always was, but instead of annoyance I saw something content almost. My gaze traveled down his body, trying to receive the message that all this was telling me. An endless expanse of golden, muscled skin met my eyes, that is until the sheet tangled around his waist got in the way. However, I had a feeling I knew what was underneath that sheet. Absolutely nothing, but skin.   
  
  
I looked down at myself and found that I was in the same state. "Mother Night," I mouthed silently. My father was going to kill me. I'd just had sex with Daemonar. Just thinking it made me blush madly. Oh no. How was I ever going to face him again? Well, at least it explained the wonderful ache in my muscles.   
  
  
A   
  
noise turned me to look at Daemonar, and I met ÿthe eyes belonging to said person. I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I could think of at the time.   
  
  
Next time: We hear about the morning after.   
  
  
AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was really drama packed, and I had a lot of fun writing it. Lesse, first we had Alex's and Sarai's date. Then we had Damien being tortured by Tika. And last but not least we had Titian waking up next to Daemonar. MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil. Please review and let me know what you think.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Book II: Chapter 4: The Discovery Channe...

  
  
  
  
  
  
Cruel Fates   
  
  
Book II: Chapter 4   
  
  
By: Kiana Darkk   
  
  
  
AN: I am about to write some very disturbing material. Everyone, brace yourselves.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.   
  
  
  
Last time: Titian woke up next to Daemonar.   
  
  
  
This time: ~~~Kaeleer, the Shadow Realm~~~ *Daemonar's POV*   
  
  
  
I dreamed I was wrapped in warmth. A heavy, golden warmth, that conformed to my body and caressed my most intimate areas. There was a scent too, that overlaid everything. Something soft and pleasant, like flowers. I felt that warmth recede and I wanted to cry out at it's loss, grab at it and make it stay.   
  
  
  
I opened my eyes to see Titian, her head turned so that she was looking away from me. I could tell that she was naked without even looking down. It was just this feeling I had. Her hair was down, flowing in one long, glorious black wave against golden brown skin. I also became aware of the state of undress I was in. However, instead of panicking I found that I was pretty calm about it. Maybe I was in shock? I didn't think so, I still don't.   
  
  
  
Finally Titian turned around, and I saw her eyes widen in shock. Seconds passed in silence. She didn't seem to know what to say, and truth be told, neither did I. So I said what any man would. "Morning. Would you like some breakfast?" I could've smacked myself repeatedly over the head with a two-by-four. Who says something as casual as that after a night of hot sex?!? Me, that's who.   
  
  
  
Titian eyes widened even more, then she broke into a smile, and started laughing. It was the kind of full-throated laugh that drew the eyes of men in a bar, the kind that promised...well, long nights of hot sex. When she finally quieted she had tears in her eyes, and was still smiling widely. "Daemonar, you always know just what to say."   
  
  
  
Her glee was contagious and I smiled too. "It's an Eyrien thing," I told her. She gave me a clearly skeptical look, and I was glad that our one night together hadn't changed things between us. "Now, how about that breakfast?" She asked, and got up out of bed, fanning her wings out and closing them again. Then Titian proceeded to gather up her clothes- not an entirely good thing- and dress.   
  
  
  
```Later that Day``` *Titian's POV*   
  
  
  
I think I'm in shock. A deliriously happy kind of shock. I have not stopped smiling all day. I have been nice to everyone. Even Liyah. (Bitch, bitch, bitch...) Okay, as nice as I can be to Liyah. I wonder if I'm not trapped in some kind of hallucination. If I am, I do not want it to stop.   
  
  
  
I remember hanging out with Daemonar all day yesterday. I remember going out to the bar, and having a few drinks. I remember stumbling in to his house late that night. I remember the passion. I remember waking up. I remember eating pancakes for breakfast, and then going home.   
  
  
  
The parting had been pretty normal. Oh yeah, except for the whole making out against the kitchen counter thing. That had been out of the ordinary. Otherwise, it was like every other day. We made a parting joke, said ta, and I left.   
  
  
  
God, it still felt like a dream! I wanted it to feel real. I wanted it to sink in. I wanted to tell someone. Of course, my first choice would have been Silvara, but since she wasn't here I'd have to go with a substitute. Now, I didn't have many other people that I'd trust with this, except there was one. With a nod I sent off for Lady Morghann's court. Damien would get a kick out of this.   
  
  
  
*Damien's POV*   
  
  
  
I was just getting ready to go down to lunch when I heard a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I called. There was a pause, then came a most unexpected but welcome surprise. "It's Titian, you jerk. Let me in."   
  
  
  
I smiled to myself, and jerked the door open. There stood Titian, looking uncharacteristically rumpled, a little smile curving her lips, and no makeup on her face. "Titian...You look..." I trailed off, at a loss for words. Telling her she looked plain was a bad plan. Telling her she looked good would make her think she didn't look good the rest of the time. Unadorned? Was that a good word? Why were women so fucking complicated?!? My head hurt.   
  
  
  
"Come on, sugar, move your ass. I'd like to *not* stand in the hallway all day," Titian said with her usual Titian-ness. I snapped out of my stupor and moved aside to let her in. She breezed past me, and seated herself comfortable on my couch. I closed the door carefully, and just looked at her expectantly, one eyebrow raised.   
  
  
  
Silence reigned in the room. Still we just stared at each other. Titian broke the silence first. She was never one to be quiet for long. "How are you, dearest?"   
  
  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. But, you didn't come all this way just to ask how I was, did you?" I found that thought a little more than unbelievable. She looked a bit uncomfortable, then shrugged. "No, I didn't. Actually I wanted to talk. Well, really I just wanted you to listen-" She cut herself off, realizing she was babbling.   
  
  
  
I straightened myself and walked across the room. I watched her eyes follow me, and knew it wasn't just attentiveness that made her do so. I had, unfortunately, inherited many things from my father. One being his ability to make women *ahem* notice me. I ignored it however, and sat down next to her.   
  
  
"   
Okay, so talk. I'll listen. I promise." I smiled warmly at her. She looked relieved, and opened her mouth to speak. "Well, you know these past few months Daemonar and I have been spending a lot of time together..." She trailed off, then looked at me to see my response. I nodded my head, and looked at her, having a feeling of what I was about to hear.   
  
  
  
"Anyway, last night Daemonar and I went out to a bar, right? Well I guess we both had a little too much to drink, because next thing I know, I'm waking up next to him-" She broke off, laughing softly. Probably at the irony of it. At least I knew my guess had been correct.   
  
  
  
Smiling widely Titian said her next words. "And well, we slept together! Can you believe it?! And don't tell him I said this, but he is wonderful in bed. In fact, I think the bed is much preferable to annoying Çÿ   
  
him. Oh, I have a new hobby!" And she promptly burst out laughing.   
  
  
  
I had to admit, it was pretty amusing. After years of annoying the piss out of each other, they slept together, and changed the entire context of their relationship. From rivals to...lovers? I guessed that was the term. However, I did not feel the need to know about my cousin's sexual prowess. That's right up there with my parents' sex life.   
  
  
  
I wondered why Titian was even telling me this. After all, I am a guy. A friend, yes, but that's not the same as a girl friend. They're the ones you sit around and chat about shit like this with. Then I remembered that the person Titian would've gone to was missing. I cursed Silvara's departure again, then immediately wished she were safe and well.   
  
  
  
Finally I started laughing too, and that was how I spent my afternoon. Talking, and laughing, and joking with Titian.   
  
  
  
~~~Terreille, the Realm of Light~~~ *Jade's POV*   
  
  
  
Morning came, and my first thought was,_ I wonder how it went._ So immediately I got rolled out of bed- literally- and pulled on a pair of cutoff denim shorts. Wouldn't want to go running around pantsless, eh? Then I set off for Alex's room.   
  
  
  
People passed by me in the hallway, giving me curious glances, but I ignored them, like I always do. They think I don't know what they say about me, but I do. And I simply don't give a fuck. I know they call me a bitch, which is true, and psychotic, which might be true, and problematic, and any number of things. Most of which are true. So who am I to argue?   
  
  
  
Finally I made it to Alex's room unharmed and intact. Hesitantly, I raised my hand and knocked. I mean, who know's what happened last night? They could have... well, you know! A shudder passed through me involuntarily.   
  
  
I   
  
  
heard stumbling around, a shattering of something, and some cursing, and I knew that Sarai was not in there with him. That was normal morning behavior for Alex. _Shit!_ I thought suddenly. _Why didn't I bring coffee with me?_ The least I could do was pretend to act normal. I sent a quick thought to the kitchen, and a moment later two steaming mugs of black coffee appeared in my hands.   
  
  
  
Just after that the door opened to reveal Alex, looking exhausted. His eyes were squinting around, his hair was everywhere, his pants were not even buttoned, and there was no shirt present. "Hey, darling. Brought you a little pick-me-up." He looked at me, grunted (which can be translated into normal-talk as 'morning'), and let me inside his room.   
  
  
  
I handed him one of the mugs, and sat down on his unmade bed. I stared down into my mug as Alex quickly polished off his. When he was done, and finally functionable as a human again, I looked up. Only to find that he was staring intently down at me, as though waiting for me to talk. So I said the only thing on my mind.   
  
  
  
"So how did it go last night?" I smiled sweetly and he crumbled, like he always does. I could see the moment his barriers dissolved, then he plopped down next to me and took my hand. "I think it went rather well," he said carefully. "So tell me!" I practically squeaked. "I want all the details!"   
  
  
  
"Well, first we walked to the restaurant. You remember the one. I took you there for your birthday a few weeks back." I did remember the one. It was a nice family-owned business. Well-kept, decent prices, great food. A true diamond in the rough. In terms of restaurants I mean. "Well anyway," he continued, "We ate, we drank, we danced. All in all, it was wonderful."   
  
  
  
"And??" I burst out before I could stop myself. It was killing me. I'm a true romantic at heart, I admit, and I wanted to know if he bought her flowers, pulled out her chair, that sort of thing.   
  
  
  
"And what?" Alex asked, looking at me curiously. "Nothing," I mumbled, setting down my still-full mug on the nightstand, and staring pensively off into space.   
  
  
  
"Noooo," Alex exclaimed loudly, "You wanted to know something. Come on, tell me!" With that he mercilessly tickled my sides until I hurt from laughing so much. "Alright! Alright! I surrender! I'll tell!" He pulled away and looked at me expectantly, his usual bright smile in place.   
  
  
  
"I just wanted to know if you did any of that old, corny romantic shit. You know, bought her flowers, held open the door for her, pushed in her chair. That sort of thing." All that was said with me looking at the bedspread, picking at the little fuzzies on the blanket.   
  
  
  
"Ah, my beautiful romantic-at-heart little sister, but of course. Well, I didn't push in her chair," He smiled sheepishly, "She wouldn't let me." I nodded sharply, and got up to leave. I had accomplished my mission. Now it was time to go get dressed, eat, and exercise.   
  
  
  
*Silvara's POV*   
  
  
  
"Musing..." I sang out, "Musing in the bathroom! Gettin' ideas in the bathroom...." The sound echoed off the walls, and bounced back at me, letting me know how off-key I was. Boy, did I need more practice.   
  
  
  
Exhaling sharply, I sprayed bubbles all over the walls, making a huge mess. This was why I was not to be trusted alone with _bubble bath_. It's interesting stuff. You put it in water, it makes bubbles. It goes from liquid to a temporary-type solid thing. Wow, am I intelligent or what? And I can use big words too! Special me!   
  
  
  
After awhile I got out of the tub, once my fingers turned all pruney, I mean. The towel I dried off with was big and fluffy and still warm from coming off of the line outside. It reminded me of summertime at home, when everyone hung their laundry outside to bake in the sunshine, and kids ran around playing hide-and-seek in the sheets, while mothers scolded them thoroughly, but let them play anyway.   
  
  
T   
here was a knock on the door while I finished up dressing, and I knew who it was due to the peculiar pattern to it. I buttoned up my shirtEÕ and opened it to see both Jady and Sarai. Well that was a surprise. I'd been expecting just Jady.   
  
  
  
The two looked like total opposites standing next to each other, and I almost smiled. Jady was tall, dark, and commanding. She looked very mysterious in her all-black outfit. Her nose piercing glittered sharply against all that color, or lack thereof. Green eyes sparkled as the only bit of true color amongst all that black and white.   
  
  
  
Sarai was short, bright, and meek-looking. In her light yellow shirt and denim pants she looked like the type of girl who should be playing hide-and-seek outside with her friends. I noticed that Sarai's hennaed hair had been bleached back to its original color, a bright almost-white-blond color. Her gray eyes stuck out like a sore thumb among all that color, being the only thing that was monochromatic, while Jady was all monochromatic. She was the Queen of monotonous.   
  
  
  
"Hi, Silvie!" Sarai cried bouncily. "Ready for a workout?"   
  
  
  
"Um...no."   
  
  
  
Jade raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"   
  
  
  
I gave an exasperated huff. "Guys, I haven't even eaten breakfast yet. I need to do that first."   
  
  
  
Sarai shook her head and Jady clucked her tongue. "Well that can be arranged," she said. I felt the tingle of craft working, and knew she was contacting the cook and asking for food to be sent up here.   
  
  
  
Sarai was studying Jade, an intense look in her eyes. "What?" Jade asked finally. "I've never understood how you do that." Jade looked at Sarai with both eyebrows raised.   
  
  
  
"What do you mean, do what?"   
  
  
  
Sarai sighed, and thought for a moment, I guessed on how to word it. "How you just order people around without a second thought. It's like you don't care what their opinion is."   
  
  
  
I thought Jade looked sheepish for a moment, but the expression disappeared as quickly as it came. "I care what their opinion is, but I guess if they had a problem with it they'd say something about it, right?" She shook her head. "I guess it's a part of my...heritage."   
  
  
  
I'd never heard Jade talk about herself before, so of course I was intrigued. So I opened my big, fat fucking mouth. "What do you mean, heritage?"   
  
  
  
"Well...guys. Don't tell me you haven't noticed before this?"   
  
  
  
Sarai and I both looked at each other. We were clueless. "Huh," Jade mused out loud, "I guess that spell was really strong." Sarai and I still looked at each other. She shrugged as if to say, _Go ahead. Ask._ "What spell?" It was out of my mouth before I knew it.   
  
  
  
"Well before I left home my mom put a spell on me to make sure nobody knew what I was. I guess it worked."   
  
  
  
"And what are you?" That was Sarai, with her little blond head cocked to the side, sort of like a cocker spaniel.   
  
  
  
"I'm a Queen." This was said with the most casual voice and expression that I almost shouted, 'Ha! Good one, Jady!' She shrugged as though it didn't matter, but it did. "Okay, let me get this straight; you're a Queen _and_ a Black Widow?" Sarai's eyebrows were raised, and her eyes were a little wide. Another shrug. "Yeah, so?"   
  
  
  
I spoke without even thinking about it. "Jady, that is a really rare combination. I mean, the only one that's rarer is being a Healer slash Black Widow slash Queen. And you say it's no big deal? How could you lie to us all this time?"   
  
  
  
The kitchen chose that moment to pop the food up, and I had to reach out quickly with my thoughts to steady it, and set it down safely on a table. When I turned back Sarai was staring at Jade in (I think) wonderment or awe. After all little Sarai, the golden girl, was only an Opal-Jeweled Healer. Jady was a Green-Jeweled Black Widow Queen, and that wasn't even with the Offering. We would all be powerful with the offering, even Titian, who only wore the Rose. Damien was already the most powerful at the Black. Dammit! There I go again, thinking about Damien.   
  
  
  
"I don't think I've lied to you. Merely omitted some details," Jade said with conviction. It was hard to be mad with her for long. She persuaded you right out of it.   
  
  
  
Sarai and I looked at each other; she looked ready to speak. I shook my head minutely. *Not now. If we push her too far she won't open up again.* I sent the thought on a direct thread. Sarai shut up, and I sat down to eat. Jade sat with me, picking occasionally at my toast.   
  
  
  
Sarai broke the silence. "Hey, guys. Guess what?"   
  
  
  
"Hmm?" Jade murmured through a mouthful of toast.   
  
  
  
"My Offering is next week. Ya'll gonna come?"   
  
  
  
"Of course," I said instantly. I'd forgotten that Sarai, despite her height (or rather her lack of height), was a year older than us. Which meant she was eighteen and eligible to make the Offering.   
  
  
  
Sarai nodded. "Slammin'."   
  
  
"   
  
  
Wait, but aren't we going to Askavi in two days?" Jade asked the question which had been on my own mind.   
  
  
  
"Well yeah. I sent a correspondence to the Keep there, and they agreed to have the ceremony there. So once we get settled in to Askavi we'll just pop on over there." Sarai smiled brightly.   
  
  
  
Jade's response was, "Oh."   
  
  
  
Mine was, "Okay."   
  
  
  
So, this time next week I'd be sitting another long vigil at a Keep, waiting for a loved one to return with a new Jewel. Or return bawling. Grrrreat.   
  
  
  
```That Night```   
  
  
_   
Weak..._   
  
  
  
Useless...   
  
  
  
Waste of space...   
  
  
  
Stupid...   
  
  
  
Ungrateful....   
  
  
  
Words kept flying back and forth in my mind, cutting as deep as blades. Only once a blade cuts your flesh the pain flares and fades. This pain ached along my bones, made my teeth hurt, and my eyeballs water.   
  
  
  
Memories reared their ugly heads and sniped at my spirit. I could see my mother, her face as beautiful as always. Only this time she was smiling, warm and caring, however exhausted. My father's face came into view, again warm and smiling. I raised my own chubby hands-chubby?- That's when I realized that this was from when I was a baby. When my mother still loved me.   
  
  
  
I watched as her face changed, became cold and hateful and sneering. I watched her mouth move and heard the words spilling into my head.   
  
  
_   
Weak..._   
  
  
  
Useless...   
  
  
  
Waste of space...   
  
  
  
Stupid...   
  
  
  
Ungrateful....   
  
  
  
During this my father's face floated away, distancing himself from me. His warm, caring smile was hidden underneath a mask of cool, calm solidarity. He listened to these words, and I knew they hurt him too, but still he did nothing. Said nothing.   
  
  
  
I could feel myself smiling wryly. How typical, I wanted to say.   
  
  
  
"Ieeehh!" I woke up gasping, drenched in sweat and tears. I realized that my shirt was soaked through, and I needed to change. But first I needed a bath.   
  
  
  
Hidden under the scalding hot water I came to the realizationÇÿ   
  
that I had to go back. Something inside me shrank away from that thought. I mean, I knew I had to. I'd never be okay until I had it out with Gabrielle and Chaosti. I just couldn't go now. Not yet. I needed to work up the courage. Darkness, would it take me a long time to do that.   
  
  
  
Next time: Sarai's Offering.   
  
  
  
AN: Yes, I know this is all not very Silvara-centered right now, but that's how I'm writing it. Don't like it? Tough! Anyway, let's review. In this chapter we found out what happened once Daemonar woke up. We also discovered that Jade is a Queen. And last but not least, Sarai is making her Offering soon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Book II: Chapter 5: The Offering

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cruel Fates   
  
  
  
Chapter 5   
  
  
  
By: Kiana Darkk   
  
  
AAN: Don't expect updates for awhile now. I'm going on vacation in South Dakota, then coming back, then leaving again for the Dells. Sorry.   
  
AN: Wow...Spaced out...Don't mind me...Just...Whoa...   
  
  
  
  
Other Me: Shut up, you dumbass.   
  
  
  
  
Me: No, man. You suck.   
  
  
  
  
Other Me: No, I don't suck. I bite.   
  
  
  
  
Me: You're certainly feeling witty today, aren't you?   
  
  
  
  
Other Me: That's because I used my handy dandy Intelligence Vacuum to remove all your IQ points. I only seem smart today because you're so stupid.   
  
  
  
  
Me: Shut up, Other Me. Go back to your corner, bitch!   
  
  
  
  
Editor: **looks distinctly alarmed**   
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you know the drill. The song in here is "Silence is Golden" by Garbage, taken off of the Beautiful Garbage CD.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time: We found out that Jade is a hidden Queen. ::gasp::   
  
  
  
  
This time:   
  
  
  
  
~Terreille, Realm of Light-The Keep~ *Silvara's POV*   
  
  
  
  
"Bored, bored, bored, boooooooooored," Jade sang impatiently from her position half-hanging, half-falling on her head off of the couch. I realized then that she had a really pretty singing voice. _Well, it shouldn't be surprising,_ I amended, _she does have a nice speaking voice too._ My own singing voice was a little less than gorgeous. Of course, at home we never sang much.   
  
  
  
  
Here we were, waiting at the Keep for Sarai to make her Offering. It was interesting. The last time I'd been to one of these it was full of tension and anticipation. This time was more subdued. More relaxed and peaceful.   
  
  
  
  
Alex had gone out awhile back to get his 'little witches' some food and something to drink, and maybe even, if we were extra special good, a book or two.   
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Jady?" I inquired.   
  
  
  
  
"Yeah? What's up my little ice princess?" Ice princess? That was weird. Damien had once called me almost the exact same thing.   
  
  
  
  
"Sing me a song?" Jade just looked at me. Finally she swung her gaze to stare at a tapestry.   
  
  
  
  
"I don't know any songs."   
  
  
  
  
"Sure ya do. Just make one up, okay?"   
  
  
  
  
She hesitated, but finally gave in. "Okay, I'll try, but don't blame me if it's really bad." She repositioned herself so she was lying completely on the couch, looking away from me, then she took a deep breath, and began.   
  
  
  
  
"If I am silent then I am not real   
  
  
  
But if I speak then no one will hear   
  
  
  
if I wear a mask there's somewhere to hide."   
  
  
  
  
I wondered if the song was about her, or if it was about someone she knew. Did she really feel the need to hide? Even from us?   
  
  
  
  
"Silence is Golden   
  
  
  
I have been broken   
  
  
  
Safe in my own skin   
  
  
  
So nobody wins."   
  
  
  
  
It reminded me of home. 'Silence is Golden.' That must've been the token rule around our house.   
  
  
  
  
"If I raise my voice will someone get hurt?   
  
  
  
And if I can't feel then I won't get touched   
  
  
  
If no truths are spoken then no lies can hide.   
  
  
  
  
Silence is Golden   
  
  
  
Nobody gets in   
  
  
  
Safe in my own skin   
  
  
  
So nobody wins."   
  
  
  
  
Was that what the whole 'I'm-an-ice-cold-bitch' facade was about? Just making herself inaccessible? Mother Night, how did I end up with such complicated friends?!   
  
  
  
  
"Did you hear me speak?   
  
  
  
Do you understand?   
  
  
D   
id ·¶ you hear my voice?   
  
  
  
Will you hold my hand?   
  
  
  
Do you understand me?"   
  
  
  
  
She was wording out the way I'd felt back in the Dea al Mon Territory. Like I'd had no vocal chords. Like I was helpless. Tears pricked my eyes and a few dripped onto my cheeks. Wiping them away, I struggled furiously to keep with the present instead of losing myself in haunting memories.   
  
  
  
  
"Won't someone listen?   
  
  
  
Nobody gets in   
  
  
  
My body's a temple   
  
  
  
But nothing is simple   
  
  
  
Silence is golden   
  
  
  
I have been broken   
  
  
  
Something was stolen   
  
  
  
Safe in my own skin."   
  
  
  
I knew some of that was relating to her rape experience. A tough thing, I know, but she hadn't been broken on his spear. Unless she was referring to being broken in some other way...? Maybe spiritually? After the last line there was a peaceful silence, in which all I could hear were my own sniffles.   
  
  
  
  
I wondered if Jade would ever be over that, and for some reason, I doubted it. She was strong, yes, but there are some things you just can't face alone. Without ever letting anyone completely in, how was she going to overcome her past? I was at a loss. As an afterthought I wondered how Sarai was doing. Was she as confounded as I was?   
  
  
  
  
*Sarai's POV*   
  
  
  
  
Down, down.   
  
  
  
  
Past the White, into the Yellow, flinging through the Tiger-Eye, pausing to admire the beautiful Rose.   
  
  
  
  
I was so mystified. To think, this was the essence of the Blood. I could feel people, beings, on every Jewel level. It was so beautiful. I would've cried had I been in my body. But here I had no true body. Well, there was a metaphysical one, but it was incapable of tears apparently.   
  
  
  
  
Tugging, yanking, urging me forward again.   
  
  
  
  
Summer-sky, Purple Dusk, Opal.   
  
  
  
  
Home again, home again, jiggity jig. Here was *my* power, *my* strength. I knew it wasn't much in Kaeleer, but in Terreille I was already a power to be reckoned with. With the Offering, I would be even more. I hoped it wouldn't scare anyone away though. Especially not Alex.   
  
  
  
  
Poking and prodding came at my backside, and I swung to stare at nothing. Again, the feeling of gentle shoves moved me ahead. From here it became a struggle. Each step was heavy. I had to push aside curtains and doors. Finally I reached the Green.   
  
  
  
  
I knew I had to keep going. There was more yet. I wasn't done. Not now, not yet. Rough hands hauling me my next steps, then leaving me to wander on my own. Walking hurt, but I had to keep going. My limbs felt like they weighed a ton each, and this time the journey was longer, harder.   
  
  
  
  
Crawling through small, claustrophobic spaces. Going up stairs, wandering down roadsides. I was tired. I wanted so bad just to lie down and rest a bit, but I knew if I did that was it. There would be no more second chances, no other turns. The Offering would be over and I would be left with the Green.   
  
  
  
  
The Sapphire greeted me with cool, resting waves. It revitalized me and lent me its strength. It was telling me to move on, that this was not my time to sit and watch the world go by. So I kept moving.   
  
  
  
  
The distance spanned across mountains, under seas, and over stone. Through towns and countryside. All through this my body felt like lead. I was so, so tired. When I got out of this, I was going to sleep for a million years.   
  
  
  
  
The Red shone before me like a sunrise. It was the dawning of a new era for me. My light, my spirit. It emitted a type of low-frequency hum and an answering hum came from me. Here was the place for rest. I sat down and let myself bask in its hot, deadly glow.   
  
  
  
  
Coming out of my trance I found myself face down on the cold, stone floor. Where my Opal Jewel had been clutched tightly in my hand I found a bright Red one. A feeling of pride sprouted and grew. I had done it. I'd made the Offering and come away wearing the maximum Jewel I was capable of. Near my head sat my Birthright Jewel. Sitting up, I grabbed it in my other hand, and walked out triumphantly.   
  
  
  
  
*Jade's POV*   
  
  
  
  
Alex had come back awhile ago with three trays of food (one for me, one for Silvie, and one for Sarai), and one book tucked under his arm. After tucking into her food Silvara had tucked into that book. Some romance novel, I think it was. I thought, 'no, thank you.'   
  
  
  
  
Instead I picked at my own food and flung bits of it at Alex. He accused me of doing it to avoid obtaining some weight. I just laughed and shook my head. I have weight already; I don't need any more. Well, sunrise was here, and Alex was pacing in front of the door tirelessly. Just watching him gave me my exercise for the day. I decided that today I was going to rest.   
  
  
  
  
Finally the door flung open. Immediately Alex engulfed Sarai in this huge hug. On behalf of my brother's antics I was embarrassed. Silvara carefully dog-eared her page and stood, and once Alex gave 'Ri some breathing room, hugged her too. I assumed this was the appropriate thing to do, so I stood up and walked over and put my arms around Sarai with some amount of trepidation. I always hated emotional stuff. She hugged me back of course, and when I pulled away she gave me a pale version of her usual smile. She knew how much it cost me to be that open.   
  
  
  
  
"So how did it go?" Silvara asked once we were done. Sarai gave this stunning smile.   
  
  
  
  
"Great! Look at this!" She held out her Red Jewel to us. "Isn't is cool? I'm so happy!"   
  
  
  
"   
Well then," Alex began, "I say we go celebrat·¶ e." I knew 'we' was not really _we_, but more like he and Sarai.   
  
  
  
  
"Yay!" She shouted with child-like joy and jumped up. She wrapped her arms around Alex and he leaned down to kiss her. I turned away at this point and waited until the smooching noises stopped to turn back around.   
  
  
  
  
*I'm okay with their dating, really, but knowing it and seeing it are two different things,* I sent to Silvie.   
  
  
  
  
*Agreed,* She replied. I noticed then that she had casually shielded her eyes from their kissing. *I wish I had some earplugs.*   
  
  
  
  
I sent to her the equivalent of laughter.   
  
  
  
  
Finally the kissing stopped. I turned back around and said really wittily (yeah, right), "Okay, kids, let's go home now!"   
  
  
  
  
~Back at the Circuit~ *Still Jade's POV*   
  
  
  
  
By the time we got back home I was feeling just generally yucky. You know what I mean, right? But I forced myself to do some warm-ups anyway with the rest of the peeps. When the time for actual instruction came up, I let Silvara take over. She actually knew a lot more about self-defense than people gave her credit for. I guessed that's because she's a Dea al Mon. My understanding is that they're a little freakish in teaching their kids that. Something about being proud warriors...?   
  
  
  
  
Anyway, they were learning a few simple blocks by the time I felt it. This pain ripped through my abdomen, almost making me double over. In fact, the only reason I didn't was because there were other people around; pride kept me standing straight. It felt sort of like a cramp, so I thought I was getting my moon's blood. No big deal. I hauled my ass out of there and went straight up to my room. Collapsing on the bed, I waited until it went away. By the time it did, it was supper-time.   
  
  
  
When I walked into the dining hall mostly everyone was already seated and eating. I noticed Sarai and a girl named Klarah serving the hot foods. Silvara was already sitting down, eating. Picking up a plate, I started over towards the table with the cold foods on it. I grabbed a large glass of orange juice, and some vegetables with dip. After that I wasn't really hungry, but I made myself eat a roast beef sandwich too. I got stuck sitting next to Klarah and Ahdam. They're paternal twins, but I can't stand Ahdam. He thinks he's such hot stuff. (BUT HE'S NOT!) So dinner went a lot like this.   
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Jade, how are you?" A leering glance from Ahdam.   
  
  
  
  
"Just peachy. Thanks so much for caring and not staring at my breasts while you asked that." I picked at my corn, pushing it around the plate, rearranging it time and time again.   
  
  
  
  
"Aw, no problem, honey." Okay, now I was getting pissed off. This was why I was never decent to people, especially males! "Hey babe, maybe sometime you could help me out with some fighting techniques?"   
  
  
  
  
I almost puked. "Yeah, right. Maybe in the next lifetime." I rolled my eyes. I felt his hand on my thigh and I _freaked. _   
  
  
  
  
I saw that alleyway from all those years ago. I saw that man, old enough to be my father or even grandfather, putting his hands all over me. I remembered the greedy, lust-filled look in his eyes that combined with a malicious glee. All I could think about was _him_, all I could see was _him_. A red haze misted my vision.   
  
  
  
  
I exploded out of my chair, spilling it onto the floor, and dumped the entire leftover contents of my plate on his head. "Don't you **ever** fucking touch me, you stupid little shit!! Got it!?!" I waited until he nodded an affirmative, then smashed my plate over his head for extra emphasis. I stormed out of there, and only when I was out in the hall did I realize that everyone had seen my little fit. Hell's Fire, Mother Night, and may the Darkness be merciful!   
  
  
  
  
*Silvara's POV*   
  
  
  
  
I could not believe it! I thought I was going to laugh hysterically on the spot! Sarai turned slightly red in the face, but just clucked her tongue and got up to check on Ahdam. After all, it was her job to be the neutral party. Alex looked angry, dare I say even furious? He quietly set down his fork and walked out of the room after his sister. Probably to go check up on her.   
  
  
  
  
I decided I would too, later. I believed she and Alex needed some time to themselves. I knew that Jade would feel embarrassed for making a scene, but I also knew that she couldn't help it. I thought she was seriously mentally scarred from her past experiences with the opposite sex. I knew that they hadn't exactly been pleasant.   
  
  
  
  
In an effort to help while Sarai got two boys to carry the bleeding and unconscious Ahdam, I picked up a small hand broom and a dustpan and proceeded to pick up any shard of plate I found. One large slice was stuck underneath a table bar-thingy, so I had to reach down and pull it out by hand. When I held it up to the light to study it I noticed there was a large smear of blood on it. As I stared at it little rivulets started shifting, moving, rearranging themselves. When it stopped I was staring at one word that made my heart speed up, my breathing go shallow, and my eyes widen. _Kaeleer. _   
  
  
  
  
I wanted to badly to believe it was just a hallucination. I did. I kept telling myself that. Then it shifted again. This time it spelled out '3 years.' I knew what it meant, it was so obvious. I was supposed to go back home in three years. Only...What if I wasn't ready?   
  
  
  
  
Then I blinked, and the spell was broken. The blood was just blood, sitting there on a piece of broken china. There were no words. Nothing. It was then that I knew it had been a vision. When I was little I had been prone to them, only they were usually visions of travel, flight, running. That sort of thing. Now they were telling me to go back.   
  
  
  
  
*Alex's POV* ((New POV! Yay!))   
  
  
  
  
I stood outside of the door to Jade's room, hand poised to knock, when the door flung open. Jade scowled at me, her eyes as cold as ice. "What do _you _want?" she snapped at me. I was slightly taken aback by the welcoming, and let it show, knowing what would come next. Her expression softened, and she rotated her hand around by the wrist. That was the signal. "I'm sorry," she said, lowering her eyes. "Come in." She stood aside and let me in the room, then shut the door securely behind her.   
  
  
  
I   
went and sat on her bed. She stayed leaning against the door, barricading it with her body. She looked at me. Everything was quiet, too quiet, so I asked what I wanted to. "What happened?" Jade looked away, shaking her head slightly, the scowl still i·¶ n place. She was going to get premature wrinkles if she kept on like that. "Ahdam was just...being Ahdam. You know, 'come on baby, show me some moves!' Shit like that. Then...he put his hand on my leg and I...I don't know. I guess I sort of went nuts."   
  
  
  
  
"Nuts is one word for it..." I said and trailed off. Jade looked at me sort of pleadingly.   
  
  
  
  
"It's not just thY1ÿ@ç_at. It's...I...I kept seeing that guy. From before. You know...when I was..well, you know." Her expression looked so fragile in that moment and I was reminded that she was not as hard-as-nails as she pretended to be. Tears welled up in her eyes, and suddenly she looked as young as she was. Seventeen. She was just seventeen. Barely out of childhood!   
  
  
  
  
She was tall, yes, and developed, but years of not eating enough had left her skinny. You could almost see her ribs beneath almost-clear skin. Midnight black hair fell in long ropes around an artfully designed face, making it seem small and even paler than it was. And she was crying. Not just tears running down her face, but the whole enchilada. Heaving shoulders, sniffles, and heart-wracking sobs.   
  
  
  
  
I got up and pulled her into my arms, rocking back and forth slightly as you would with a child. When she was finally cried out I gave her my handkerchief. She wiped her eyes, blew her nose, and then stuffed it into her own pocket. "Thanks," she said in a sniffley voice. I replied with a casual, "You're welcome."   
  
  
  
  
She sat down on her bed with a heaving sigh. I began looking around her room for any interesting objects, anything that spoke more about the Jade none of us knew, but all wanted to. The only thing I could find was a sketch of a woman that looked remarkably like Jade. I assumed it was her mother, and in the corner of the sketch was Jade's signature. I never knew she could draw. I wondered why she didn't anymore.   
  
  
  
  
I knew she saw me staring at the picture. Suddenly Jade broke the uncomfortable silence between us. "You know, sometimes I miss her more than anything. Like I can barely breathe because it hurts so much. To know...that she...she just didn't care enough to keep me with her. I haven't seen her since I was twelve. Since I left. Five years...five years of not knowing where she is, if she misses me."   
  
  
  
  
This was a completely new side of Jade, and I was a little stumped. I never knew she felt that way. "Then why don't you go see her?"   
  
  
  
  
She looked at me like the idea just dawned on her. "Why don't I?" She asked more to herself than me. She shrugged and bounced up, suddenly all smiles and energy. She grabbed my hand and started yanking me towards the door before I had enough sense to ask where we were going. "To see my mother, dumb-dumb!"   
  
  
  
  
We hopped on the Winds and went to Chaillot.   
  
  
  
  
*Chaillot*   
  
  
  
  
"I-I don't understand. She's gone. But...she was here when I left." Jade sounded so utterly lost and forlorn that I wanted to open a vein for suggesting this stupid trip. But how was I to know the woman wouldn't be there!   
  
  
  
  
We stood outside a small cottage near the shore. The garden was untended, showing signs of not having been planted in years. The house was dark and had a Purple Dusk shield surrounding it. Suddenly she marched up to the door and began making motions with her hands. I saw her unlock the shield, and then step inside. Hastily, I followed.   
  
  
  
  
The doorway opened up to a small foyer, and through there was the kitchen and the dining room. I didn't see Jade in either of those, so I walked through a hallway into the living room. She wasn't there either.   
  
  
  
  
Eventually I found her in a small bedroom near the back of the house. A girl's room. It was completely untouched. There was a flowered bedspread, a small dresser, a tiny bookcase, and pictures on the walls. The walls were painted a soft pink color. There was a certain psychic scent that permeated through everything, and even though it was faint, I knew that it was Jade's, despite the face that it lacked a certain muskiness to it.   
  
  
  
  
She was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring blankly at a picture of a kitten playing in an open field. Her eyes looked a little wide with shock, and her skin was almost as white as the sheets on the bed. "She didn't even bother to clean up my things..."   
  
  
  
  
I realized then that the room _wa_s filled with things. That was why it was so odd! Even though it looked as though no one had been in there for years, it still looked ready for the owner of the room to come home! Books lined the shelves, easy readers, short stories, poetry, and novels. A sketch pad lay strewn across the bed with charcoal and oil pastels lying nearby. The top of the dresser had perfume, combs, and hair ties spread haphazardly on it. There were also a few bottles of nail polish, lip gloss, and some earrings. I'd bet that the dresser was full of clothing still.   
  
  
  
  
"Maybe she had good reason not to..." I ventured uneasily, "I mean, if she was planning on travelling for awhile."   
  
  
  
  
She turned those eerily vacant eyes to me, and I saw something slide behind them. Suddenly she looked like herself again, and said carefully, "I suppose you're right." Then she jumped up again and took my hand. I assumed we were going home, but when she started walking down the road away from the landing web, I realized we were going to town.   
  
  
  
  
"What exactly are you doing?" I found myself asking.   
  
  
  
  
"Hm...? Oh, well, buying my house back, dumbass," She said warmly, then under her breath, "Males."   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Why is Jade buying her old home again? Why is it so imperative that Silvara go back to Kaeleer? ((Because otherwise we wouldn't have a Book III...)) Did you like Alex's POV?   
  
  
  
  
Next time: We check up on our lovely characters in Kaeleer.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Book II: Chapter 6: Someone's A Bit Slut...

  
  
  
  
Cruel Fates   
  
Chapter 6   
  
By: Kiana Darkk   
  
  
AN: Okay, this time we are going to go into the mind of... *dun dun dun* Gabrielle! And maybe Chaosti too, if he's extra special good!   
  
  
Chaosti: I do not want you in my head, you manipulative bitch.   
  
  
KD: But I'm the author, Chaosti...That's what authors do. Go into peoples heads and find out what makes them tick.   
  
  
Chaosti: Would you not listen to someone's heart to find out how they tick?   
  
  
KD: .; No, Chaosti, you wouldn't. That's what doctors are for.   
  
  
Chaosti: But you just said...   
  
  
KD: Bup, bup, bup.   
  
  
Chaosti: But...   
  
  
KD: Ah!   
  
  
Chaosti: But you...   
  
  
KD: Zip it!   
  
  
Chaosti: B...   
  
  
KD: Shut up!!!! I am right, you are wrong! Get over it!   
  
  
Editor: **looking alarmed** You both frighten me very deeply, and if you don't cut it out I'm leaving.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BJT. Um... yeah and new characters are all mine. Mine, mine, mine! Like huggable, lovable Damien! ::gushes:: (I think I'm becoming obsessed with my own character. Is that okay?)   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time: Jade went to her old house and bought it.   
  
  
This time:   
  
  
~Kaeleer, Realm of Shadow~ *Gabrielle's POV*   
  
  
It has now been two years since I have last seen my child. I miss her dearly, and regret...so much. If only I had known. If only I had not been so blind. That fateful day thirteen years ago changed the course that I would take in raising my child. Affected my judgment. Made me blind with possession and jealousy.   
  
  
A journeymaid had been spending the night while a severe storm raged outside. Silvara was seated on my lap, weaving strands of my hair into complicated knots. Chaosti was in the parlor, drinking brandy with a few of his friends. It was just me, Silvara, and the journeymaid, and of course, a few servants.   
  
  
The Black Widow had been quiet awhile now, weaving her web in the corner of the room. Suddenly I heard a gasp. I turned quickly towards her, "What? What is it?" She shook her head minutely, then broke the news. "It says here that the silver-haired one will one day take the Dea al Mon Queen's throne before it is her time to step down."   
  
  
I shot up, dumping Silvara onto the floor unceremoniously. She didn't even whimper. The journeymaid let me study her web, and I found that yes, it was true. Silvara, my only child, was going to steal my throne from me. I guess I panicked and henceforth treated her like dirt.   
  
  
I knew my husband didn't understand. How could he? It wasn't his throne that was about to be taken away. Of course, I never told him about the prophecy. It would only give him more to worry about. I also knew that he was mad, on some level, with me, which was also understandable. Hell's Fire, I was mad at myself!   
  
  
So I watched her grow from toddler to teenager, ever fearing her as she grew. I tried to control her by breaking her spirit, only it didn't work. Thank the Darkness. I don't know what I would've done.   
  
  
Now that she has gone, I pray that she is happy and well, as I cannot have those things myself. Why, you ask? I am ill. Yes, ill. It is a very subtle illness, one that has just shown up recently. We know that it is no attack of any kind, no spell. It is also unidentifiable. So as I waste away I send my love on the wings of those landen-devised creatures called angels, and hope that it may reach my daughter, wherever she is.   
  
  
*Chaosti's POV*   
  
  
I stood near the glass patio doors, waiting for the right moment to intervene. I knew she was reflecting on something, something serious by the looks of it. Her brow was creased ever-so-slightly and she was nibbling on her nail.   
  
  
Once she stopped and put her hand back in her lap, I knocked on the door jamb, and as she turned, walked outside and set down a tray with both of our lunches on it. She looked faintly surprised, then disgusted by the food. "I'm not hungry," she said decidedly. "I know," I told her, and I did know. She hadn't had much of an appetite for the past three months. She'd thinned down too because of it. "But you have to eat something."   
  
  
She looked down at the food and sighed, and then dutifully picked up her fork. There was a new submissiveness to her that hadn't been there before. She used to be angry all the time, now it was like sadness and acceptance had replaced the anger. After a few bites of fruit salad, she set down her fork, and pushed her plate back. Then she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Even eating tired her, as so many things did now.   
  
  
I forced myself to stop watching her, like if I took my eyes away from her, she'd die, and ate my own fruit salad, then started on my sandwich. It was peanut butter and banana, my favorite. It tasted good, but somehow I couldn't make myself enjoy it. It was like I was going through a sympathy illness. I knew I wasn't, it was just my own worry kept me from thinking about anything else.   
  
  
I finished my lunch, and pushed Gabrielle's aside, resting my hand on top of hers. She turned her hand over so I could hold it, but otherwise, didn't move, didn't flinch. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her cheekbones were more pronounced. The skin on her hands and arms looked fragile, easily breakable, and the bones beneath felt that same way.   
  
In addition to the physical ailments, there were also magickal ones. She couldn't work Craft that much anymore, and when she did it had to be smaller things, with a period of resting in between. No big, large spells or concoctions.   
  
  
This thing --whatever it was-- was slowly killing her. She knew it too, and so did I, although we never spoke of it. It was too painful to think about the 'maybe's. We'd deal with it when the time came. Until then, we'd just try to live as best we could.   
  
  
"Chaosti?"   
  
  
"What is it, Gabrielle?"   
  
  
"Do you think I'll ever get the chance to apologize?" The question caught me unawares. This was the first time Gabrielle had ever opened up about Silvara. It was a touchy subject.   
  
  
"I don't know, sweetie. I really don't know. All we can do is hope." I knew my words weren't exactly comforting, but I wasn't going to lie to her. That would just be plain wrong.   
  
  
She nodded her head, and opened her eyes to stare at me with gray-blue orbs. I found myself drowning in them, and leaning over the table, I carefully kissed her. Darkness, I loved her. I didn't want to lose her too.   
  
  
*Titian's POV*   
  
  
After the Offering, I was left with an Opal Jewel. I knew that this was what would be mine, but you have to admit, with everyone around you being darker Jeweled, it's a bit disappointing. Aren't children supposed to be stronger than their parents? Oh well, not me.   
  
  
That's in the past. Once the Offering was over, Daemonar took me out to dinner to celebrate. Lately he'd been very nice to me. I wonder why? Well, I knew _why_, and that wasn't the first time either. It's more like....we're a non-item. Like we see each other, but not publicly. In fact, the only person that knows is Damien. And he's not telling anyone because if he does Daemonar will hunt him down, and I'll kill him.   
  
  
I was feeling very melancholy today. After all, today was a special day. Today was the anniversary of the day Silvara ran away. I had planned to go on a ride with Fleet-Foot and Wind Chaser, her two favorite Kindred. I was packing a lunch too. Carrots, sugar cubes, and buttermints for the horses, and a chicken-pasta combo thingy for me. (Really good. Silvie and I invented it years ago.)   
  
  
After vanishing the picnic basket, I hopped on the Winds to the Dea al Mon forest. Gabrielle and Chaosti's front door soon loomed in front of me. I was about to just walk in, but then thought better of it and knocked. A servant opened the door a moment later. He was older, probably near one-hundred and something. I asked to see Gabrielle. He led me down the main hallway, and through another one out onto a patio.   
  
  
There was Gabrielle, sitting in a chair, near the table, and Chaosti was sitting across from her. They were holding hands. I thought that was cute because usually people who have been married awhile lose that sort of loving glow to them. I cleared my throat and they both turned to look at me.   
  
  
I smiled widely and said, "Hello, Gabrielle, hello, Chaosti. How are you today?"   
  
  
Gabrielle smiled wearily and patted the chair next to her, an indication to join them. "I'm just fine, Titian. How are you?"   
  
  
I took the invitation, and plopped into the chair, being careful of my wings. "Oh, you know me. I just keep on going." I noted that Chaosti hadn't answered my question. "Chaosti," his attention snapped to me, "How are you this fine, sunshiney day?"   
  
  
He sighed, and smiled slightly. "I'm okay. A little sick of paperwork, but okay."   
  
  
"Doesn't everybody hate paperwork? In fact, I think the only person I know who actually _enjoys _it is Uncle Saetan. The freak." I added extra emphasis on this by rolling my eyes.   
  
  
Chaosti let out a good-natured chuckle and said he'd have to agree with me on that one. "Well," I began, "I'm off with Wind Chaser and Fleet-foot. Is there any specific time you'd like them back?" I asked Gabrielle. She shook her head. "No, keep them out as long as you'd like. Just give them a good run, okay? They need it."   
  
  
"Alright then. Ta for now." I got up and kissed both of the adults on their cheeks, then went out to the stable. Fleet-foot and Wind Chaser were already waiting for me. Unsaddled, like I'd asked.   
  
  
*It is good to see you, Lady Titian.* Wind Chaser sent me.   
  
  
*As it is you, Lord Wind Chaser.*   
  
  
Fleet-foot sent me a more informal message. *Sister, a pleasure, as always. Now what are we celebrating?*   
  
  
I sent it so they both could hear. *The anniversary of Silvara's escape.*   
  
  
*To her, then.* Wind Chaser replied. *We shall be off?*   
  
  
*Yes.* I sent back, and then clambered onto Fleet-foot's back.   
  
  
We raced through the woods at lightning speed. I could feel Fleet-foot's muscles moving beneath her thick hide, her ribs pulsing in and out with each breath, and I was exhilarated. This was almost as much fun as flying.   
  
  
Then we were slowing down, stopping at a clearing on the bank of the river. I leapt onto the ground, and began setting up the picnic while the horses drank their fill of water. So we ate, and talked, and by the time I got them home it was nightfall. Quickly I went back to my house, and worked myself out into exhaustion, then fell blearily into bed and a blissful sleep.   
  
  
*Damien's POV*   
  
  
I can't believe it. Two years. Two years and not a peep. Not one letter, one visit, nothing, nada, not even a message over a thread. It feels like an eternity. But it's just been two years.   
  
  
Who'd have thought? If anyone had told me four years ago that I would miss Silvara if something happened to her, I'd have laughed them into the next realm. I mean, me miss Silvara --that annoying witch-- yeah right! But now it's four years later, and we were friends before she left, and I did miss her.   
  
  
The worst part was I knew she came to my house, my room the night she left. She wanted to say goodbye, but didn't want to wake me up. So instead she just sat down by me and said her goodbye silently, over a very long period of time. On some level, I knew she was there. I could see her somehow, feel her presence, and if I'd snapped out of my lovely daze, I could've talked her out of leaving, I could've stopped her, gone with her, done _something_! Something other than just continuing!   
  
  
I was on my eighth gravedigger by the time things turned into a heavy fuzz, and on my eleventh by the time I saw her. She walked through the door of the tavern, and I saw long, silver hair, and stunning indigo eyes. Then the veil parted and it was just a girl, not her, a girl with long, almost-white hair, and big blue eyes. She sat down next to me and ordered a drink.   
  
While she was waiting she studied me. "You're thinking about a girl, right?"   
  
  
"Um...well, yeah, sort of."   
  
  
"Let me guess, you love her but you can't tell her?" She shook her head.   
  
  
I smiled wryly. "Yeah, that's it."   
  
  
"That's too bad. People waste too much time waiting for things to happen."   
  
  
"I guess," I looked at my drink and slammed the rest of it down. Just then her drink came and she took a dainty sip. She set it down then, and put her hand on my arm, and tried to look into my eyes.   
  
  
"What's the matter? Don't you like me?" It was then I noticed her attire. Low-cut shirt, short skirt, painful looking high heels. She was a prostitute. Suddenly my drunken mind came up with a great idea.   
  
  
"Yeah, sure, I like you. Come on, let's go." I tossed some marks onto the counter, enough to pay for both my drinks and hers, then left for the evening to go and lose myself in some stranger.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well that was depressing, ne? We've now been in the minds of Damien, Titian, Gabrielle, and Chaosti. What did you think? I bet you're asking why I had Damien go off with that two-bit slut. The answer is, I thought it was a good scene to have. I got the idea from a movie I watched. An anime flick called Tekkaman-Blade II: Stage I: The New Generation. Good movie. Ya'll should go see it if you like anime. Anyway, back to the subject, please REVIEW and tell me what you think.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Book II: Chapter 7: Initiation

  
  
  
  
Cruel Fates   
  
Chapter 7   
  
By: Kiana Darkk   
  
  
AN: ...No scary Author's Note this time. Sorry for disappointing you. I'm just going to notify you that we are making a time jump here. I am also introducing a new futuristically-speaking-important character! *Everyone clap and cheer.*   
  
  
Ages:   
  
Silvara-18   
  
Damien-20   
  
Jade-18   
  
Sarai-19   
  
Alex-21   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own....yadda yadda yadda. I do own....blah blah blah. (Yanowatimsayan?) ((Hehehe. Try and decode that!))   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
~Terreille, Realm of Light~ *Silvara's POV*   
  
  
Okay, so I'm eighteen now. So what? So I'm eligible to make the Offering. So what? It doesn't mean I _have_ to. Since the threat of being broken right out of your Birthright decreased, most women have been taking their time in doing so. The only reason they made the Offering so quickly before was they were afraid of being broken.   
  
  
Now there was hardly any threat that way. Occurrences like that are rare. Only one in every hundred girls got raped nowadays. So I had time, right? Wrong.   
  
  
For me, time was running out. I had two years left until the countdown ended and I had to return to Kaeleer. To the Dea al Mon. If I wanted to be in control of myself and my powers when I arrived there the best thing to do would be to make the Offering now. Then take the two years left to adjust to my full power and to mentally and emotionally prepare myself. I knew that was the logical course of action.   
  
  
But to follow through on this plan I would have to do one thing I was absolutely dreading. My Virgin Night.   
  
  
Ugh. Just the words sent a chill down my spine. I did not want to do that. I was soooo not ready. Besides, who was I going to get to do it? Alex? May the Darkness be merciful if that ever came up in a conversation with Sarai. She'd probably kill me. Or at least try. No. Not him. Such a thing required knowledge and experience, and some measure of trust. I needed someone who knew what he was doing. That's when Sarai brought up the subject of visitors.   
  
  
We were all sitting around in the sunroom of our newest domicile. Jade was sprawled on a lounge chaise, curled up contentedly with a book. She was, as usual, dressed in black pants, black heeled boots, and a black shirt. Sarai was sitting at the patio table, playing a game of solitaire. Her hair was still blond, except she and Jade had found some way to put in blood red streaks. Myself, well I was sitting on the window settee, picking at the fuzz on my pants and staring at the beautiful garden outside of the window. Which by the way, had been planted by our Circuit, and currently had a little bee sitting on a honeysuckle's petals.   
  
  
Suddenly Sarai set down her card, and cleared her throat. Jade and I both looked up from our activities, and found Sarai with the most curious expression on her face. It looked like a cross between hesitant and the kind of happiness you get when you play a trick on a friend. "Ladies, I just thought I'd warn you...Tomorrow we are going to have another Circuit staying with us for a time-"   
  
  
I interrupted her. Totally subconscious on my part, really. "Ah, so that's why you got a bigger place than usual."   
  
  
"Um...yes," She looked a bit annoyed at the interruption, "Anyway, they'll be staying here for a bit, so I just thought I'd warn you."   
  
  
"Well, who is it?" Jade asked impatiently. I knew she didn't really care if people came to visit. She just wanted to get it over with and get back to her book.   
  
  
"Oh...Nathaniel's Circuit." At this Jade's jaw dropped open, and her eyes went wide and unblinking for a moment. Then the shock faded and her face became blank, neutral. That's when I realized what Sarai's glee had been about. Jade obviously knew this Nathaniel-- whoever he was-- and had some sort of history with him. What kind, I couldn't tell. I reminded myself to ask about this later.   
  
  
"Oh." Jade said, then went back to reading her book. The look in Sarai's eyes was nothing but malicious glee.   
  
  
I just shrugged and went back to picking lint and bee-watching. Who wants to watch birds when you can watch bees?   
  
  
Later, after returning from practice, Jade and I sat in my room, being lazy bums. It was what we usually did in our free time. I realized this was the perfect time to bring up the subject of Nathaniel...But before I could, Jade started talking about my Offering.   
  
  
"So are you going to?" She asked.   
  
  
"Going to what?" I replied, furrowing my brows.   
  
  
"You know, make the Offering." Jade had already made hers three months previously. Another vigil, another dark Jewel. Jade walked away wearing the Gray, a very good feat indeed. It matched her color scheme at least. Haha, get it? She wears all black, white, and gray? Her Jewel was the Gray? ...Nevermind.   
  
  
"Yes. I am, but first I-" Jade finished off the last part with me. "Need to have my Virgin Night."   
  
  
"-Need to have your Virgin Night." She smiled at me, "I'm sort of glad I got it done early. I didn't have to deal with that little preliminary beforehand."   
  
  
We were both silent a moment, thinking. "So who are you going to get to pop your cherry?" She asked first. I was silent, not answering. Finally I just said, "I don't know."   
  
  
"Hm..." Jade seemed to be thinking, "Nathaniel would be a good choice." I almost choked on my own spit.   
  
  
"Are you kidding me? I don't even know this Nathaniel guy!" I cried, flinging a pillow at her. She caught it with reflexes that surprised even me, one of the Dea al Mon, the Children of the Wood, the hunters.   
  
  
"Well you'll get to meet him tomorrow and you can decide for yourself. However, I can vouch, that he has had experience doing this sort of thing, because as the Circuit leader it is his job to see to it that the needs of the females in his group are met. And you know, sometimes there wasn't another male with a dark enough Jewel to take on some of the other chicks."   
  
  
She wasn't done talking yet. "He's also very nice, and trustworthy. In a sort of guy-type fashion, he's attractive. He's also very professional. I think he'd be a good choice, darling. But it's up to you. Just meet him though and see what you think."   
  
  
I thought about it and nodded slowly, carefully. I might as well consider it. What could it hurt, right? I remembered my question for her. I figured since we were sort of on the subject, I might as well ask.   
  
  
"Say, how do you know Nathaniel?"   
  
  
She squinted her eyes as she thought of how to explain things. To fill up the silence I babbled. "I mean, are you friends, are you enemies, do you like him, what?"   
  
  
"Nathaniel and I are sort of...demi-friends. We... I can tolerate his presence, he can tolerate mine. We share a lot of the same views and opinions. He's a good conversationalist and is very respectful.That's the best way I can summarize it." While she'd been saying all this, she'd been gnawing at the corner of her lower lip, indicating some nervousness. Maybe there was more than she was saying?   
  
  
Oh well. It didn't matter. I wasn't going to push her. I was going to consider this Nathaniel though. Tomorrow, I'd get the chance to meet him.   
  
  
Jade left my room and tomorrow came all too soon. I was on my way downstairs for some breakfast when I heard a commotion in the hallway. Up until then I'd forgotten that another Circuit was coming. I followed the sound of voices only to see other members of our Circuit carting away bags and people, and showing them around. In the middle of it all were Sarai and Jade, standing next to whom I assumed to be Nathaniel.   
  
  
Sarai was looking like herself, radiant and lovely. Jade, however, looked out of the ordinary. Oh, she was still wearing all black. What was weird was that her arm was entwined with Nathaniel's and they were smiling and talking animatedly.   
  
  
Nathaniel. Jade was right, he was attractive. Hell, I'd even go as far as to say hot. He was a little over six feet tall, with broad shoulders and a body to match. Straight burgundy hair was worn long and unbound, falling around a face that looked like it had been carved from marble. Strange chartreuse eyes looked out from the middle of it. Somehow, those odd eyes made everything come together and go from 'hot' to 'extraordinary.'   
  
I also noted the Jewel he wore on a plain silver chain. Gray. Just like Jady's. Perfect.   
  
  
I walked up to the trio and stood next to Jade. Pausing in their conversation, Nathaniel held out a hand in an informal greeting and said, "You must be Silvara." The smile he flashed was wide and jovial, filled with pearly white teeth. That's always nice to know. I didn't want to be sucking face with someone who had bad teeth.   
  
  
"Well...yes, and you must be Nathaniel. It's nice to meet you," I said while shaking his hand.   
  
  
That was just the beginning of my day, too. Well, it was a hectic day. We had almost twice as many people joining us for exercises, so I had to help out more than I got to learn. (Major suckitude.) I found that I actually did like Nathaniel as a friend, and thought he was quite attractive. But just in a friend way.   
  
  
Every time I looked at him, visions of Damien would start to dance in my head, but I knew that was *so* not happening. Hey, you take what you can get. Just as we were about to go to bed I told Jade that Nathaniel would be perfect. She said 'I told you so,' and informed me that she would talk to Nathaniel about it. My answer was a meek 'okay.'   
  
  
The next day Jade pulled me aside and said he'd do it. His only condition was that it be done tonight. Something about not wanting time to get nervous and think himself out of it. I asked her if he would be able to get it up if he were nervous. She just dismissed this with a wave of her hand and said, "Silvara. He was kidding."   
  
  
So after a hectic day I went back to my room, took a shower, and got ready. Or was it unreadied? I had already done a spell to make sure that I wouldn't get pregnant, so I was all set.   
  
  
Anyway, by the time Nathaniel came I had worked myself up into such a nervous flurry that I almost tripped over my own feet as I went to answer the door. I opened the door to see Nathaniel looking so cutely rumpled. His hair was still slightly damp from the shower, but he showed no outward signs of being nervous. In fact, his smile was relaxed and boyish.   
  
  
"Silvara," he said in greeting and nodded his head.   
  
  
"Hey, Nathaniel." I decided to just get some things off my chest right away. "Listen, I'm really nervous about this. I mean, obviously this is the first time that I'll be having sex, so it's a little weird. Especially with someone I just recently met. But if Jade okay's you, then it's got to be a great decision."   
  
  
He chuckled in a friendly manner. "Believe me, there's nothing to be nervous about. After the first five minutes, it's all just instinct. Piece of cake. And I'd just like to say that it's an honor to be your decision. I know that it's weird sleeping with someone you hardly know, but trust me when I say, you're in good hands. ...Not to compliment myself or anything." He smiled at his own bad joke.   
  
  
I laughed inside my head, while outside I just smiled. I was too nervous to do anything else. "Look," Nathaniel began, "Everything..." He paused, and I noticed that he was leaning down towards me, "Will be fine." After that he gently laid his lips across mine, and when I responded eagerly, he applied a little more pressure.   
  
  
Come on, I'm eighteen. Did you honestly think that I hadn't been kissed by now? Just 'cause I hadn't gone all the way, doesn't mean I was totally chaste.   
  
  
Happily, I took what he had to give, and when the pain came of him being inside of me, I hardly even minded it. I knew that there were worse things to experience, and he could've made it worse. But he didn't. Nathaniel was very careful and gentle throughout it all, but when I told him that I wasn't made of glass, he let himself go a little.   
  
  
I ended up being glad that I'd let Jade talk me into this.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
AN: ...Wow. I did a tasteful love scene. Applause for me. I mean, I've done love scenes before but usually they're sort of...graphic. This was more emotional. I'm so proud. So what did you think? Review please. The next part should be up soon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Book II: Chapter 8: Surprise!

  
  
Cruel Fates   
Chapter 8   
By: Kiana Darkk   
  
AN: Wasn't the last chapter so un-romantic-like? Lol. Let's see if I can make my characters think about sex in an even more impersonal manner. ^^ I'm kidding folks! Anyway, in this chapter it's like a few days after Silvara's Virgin Night. So yeah...have fun.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own characters or settings taken from the Black Jewels Trilogy. Anne Bishop does. I do own any new characters, settings, or plotlines written about in this fic.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
~Terreille, Realm of Light~ *Silvara's POV*   
  
Two days after my Virgin Night I made the Offering. It was a very weird experience. Different from what Sarai and Jade had said theirs was like, but then, theirs were different from each others too. I guessed it was different for every person. For me, it was like standing in a field of flowers, and deciding which one would be the perfect one to pick. Tedius, and a bit boring, but not strenuous like Sarai had said.   
  
It was boggling, but I left it where it was for now. I already knew that my brain had stored away the information for another day.   
  
At first I was worried that my one-time physical intimacy with Nathaniel would change things, but I didn't notice anything different. There was no awkwardness, no hesitation. Just the normal contact for a Queen and a Warlord Prince. In fact, it seemed that _Jade_ and Nathaniel were spending a lot of time together.   
  
The two were practically joined at the hip! If you wanted to know where one was, you found the other. There was speculation that they were romantically involved. Of course, none of this was speculated in their presence. When I mentioned it to Sarai, she shook her head and told me to go to the source if I wanted answers.   
  
You didn't really think I'd ask Jade about that, did you? If she didn't want to talk about it, I wasn't going to broach the subject. However, suspicions were practically confirmed after one particular incident.   
  
I remember it was the fifth day Nathaniel was here. We were all sitting down to eat lunch, and the two aforementioned people were not present. Klarah bet the now-recovered Ahdam that they were off somewhere doing behind-closed-doors activities. A second after, Jade walked in with Nathaniel trailing behind her.   
  
They were holding hands, and both had slightly dazed expressions on their faces. In their eyes I could see a mixture of excitement, contentment, and secrets. Clothes and hair were in disarray. Jade's normally pale skin was flushed and she was smiling widely.   
  
To say the least, I was shocked. (Major understatement.) Sarai did a double-take, then settled for staring at her food. Alex looked like he was about to spit out his. Ahdam handed Klarah five coppers.   
  
But Jade and Nathaniel just behaved like usual. Well, except for a bit of perkiness on Jady's part. So the rumors started flying at an even faster speed. Throughout it all Jade remained oblivious, although I had a feeling that Nathaniel knew.   
  
When the time came for Tir'Ai'ni to leave, good-byes were long and emotional. We had all grown quite attached to each other. Jade openly hugged Nathaniel, nearly squeezing him till he was blue, then kissed him on the cheek. I was close enough that I heard their whispered words.   
  
"Thank you for coming," she said while running her hand up and down his arm.   
  
"It was my pleasure, Lady," Nathaniel replied with a warm smile.   
  
What Jade said next made my jaw drop open. "I'll miss you." Never had I heard her sound more open, or more vulnerable. Nathaniel gave her a cocky grin. "I know. I'll miss you too."   
  
"So till next time then."   
  
"Till next time," He said, and gently extricated himself from her grip. Then Nathaniel walked off to join Tir'Ai'ni, his Circuit.   
  
*Jade's POV*   
  
Days later Silvara and I could be found at the local jeweler's, picking out settings for our new Jewels. Sarai would've liked to come with, but she had things to take care of at home. Ah, the downers of responsibility. Wait, there's an up side?   
  
Silvie was looking to incorporate a little bit of the modern world into the traditional Dea al Mon setting. She said it was too overdone. So instead she just chose some of the symbolism that she felt applied to her. What she ended up with were antlers encompassing her Jewel, which would represent the moon. In silver, of course, because gold would just clash too much.   
  
Myself, I had found the ultima-necklace. Pretty and useful. In a fight, I mean. A thick band of silver wrapped around my entire neck, making it hard for the enemy to decapitate me, and nearly impossible for them to pierce the jugular. Complicated knot designs decorated the outside. I loved it! I told him to make a matching ring.   
  
He looked at me strangely and asked for my Jewel. The same happened to Silvara. So we both handed over our Jewels; hers an Ebon-Gray, and mine a Gray. Then we signed the order book and left.   
  
"So do you think that guy's eyes could get any wider?" Silvie asked once we emerged into the sunlight.   
  
"I know what you mean. Once he was the Jewels we wear he got real quiet."   
  
"Jade," Silvara began, using that tone of voice usually reserved for simpletons, "His eyeballs looked like they were about to pop out." She rolled her eyes. I laughed, agreed, and we moved on.   
  
Walking through the square it was the normal hustle and bustle. Women bargaining with shop keepers for a decent price on much-needed supplies. Children screamed and giggled while playing chase me, find me. Hard-working men went about their business, trying to earn the day's coppers.   
  
I wondered how they could all be so singly devoted to one task. Perfectly focused. Not like me. I was so confused, I felt like I was being ripped apart, buried alive, drowning in secret-cold water. Keeping my cool facade was becoming more and more difficult with each passing day. Hell's fire, I'd even let Alex see me _cry._ Disgusting.   
  
The pain was also increasing day by day. I had to do something, anything. But not right now. I still had a role to play out here. Soon though...soon.   
  
*Tersa's POV*   
  
The boy was here today. My grandson. Damien. Yes, that's his name.   
  
We sat and had coffee with nutcakes. He babbled about his goings-ons at Morghann's court, but I was not listening. No, I was conversing with his soul. Poor thing was filled with a niggling worry, and a longing so profound it took my breath away. Like a black hole, it was slowly consuming every part of Damien.   
  
I felt the familiar anxiousness enter my body. My vision misted over, and I was looking into the Twisted Kingdom again. I was aware of my body distantly, like some anchor, and felt my fingers twitching nervously. Around me, clues flew by at lightning speed, trying to tell me its message.   
  
My body got up and walked into my workshop. Damien followed behind me like an anxious puppy. It reminded me of Silvara, my once-pupil. Now she had gone to learn from other teachers. I sat on my stool in front of an empty loom, waiting to be filled with my Widow's web. My hand began moving faster and faster, spinning...spinning the thread of life, the thread of past, present, and future, the thread of knowledge. Soon enough I was done.   
  
When my vision cleared for me to read the web, I could not concentrate due to a certain grandson hovering over my shoulder. I snapped at him, "Sit down, boyo." Then I could focus on my foretelling.   
  
Pictures flashed through my head and involuntarily I began talking. "Three years next, the silver moon will rise, bringing with it the shining star, and the deep, dark sky. With them shall come a healing wind, and from then the real story begins."   
  
Mind reeling from what I had seen, I said to Damien, (who had been sitting open-mouthed, aghast), "Get out, child. Go home. I must contemplate this." He left me with my thoughts obediently, and here I am, still worrying, watching, waiting.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
AN: Do you like my prophecy? I think it's pretty obvious... Well, review please.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Book II: Chapter 9: Little Known Fact

  
  
Cruel Fates   
Chapter 9   
By: Kiana Darkk   
  
Disclaimer: Usuals apply here.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
~~~Terreille, Realm of Light~~~ *Sarai's POV*   
  
"WHERE'RE MY NUTS?!?!?!?!" The screamed phrase echoed down the hallway and into the room where Silvie, Jady, and I were all taking turns playing chess. Jade immediately burst out laughing, which was rather inappropriate I must say, and Silvie turned red and clapped her hands over her mouth. I, however, recognized that distressed voice and left the room.   
  
After walking a ways down the hallway, I found Alex running about frantically. He seized me by the shoulders and shook me violently. "Where...are...my nuts?" He asked in a very carefully controlled voice. I tipped my head up to look him in the eyes. "Honey, your nuts should be in your pants. You know, near your penis. I thought they explained all this to you when you were younger...?"   
  
"Not those nuts!" He cried and cursed vehemently, releasing me. He then ran down the hallway and into the room where I'd left Jade and Silvara. "Which nuts then?" I called after him, jogging to catch up.   
  
When I got in the room he was choking Jade. She was turning a nice tomato red by now, which would've been good had she been a tomato. Would've made a nice pasta sauce...Stop thinking about food, self! Silvara jumped on his back and attempted to make him release Jade. It wasn't working if you hadn't guessed that by now.   
  
So I decided that if my boyfriend was going to beat up one of my closest friends, I'd have to help kick his ass. A pity. I must've sighed out loud, alerting Silvara to my presence, because the next thing I knew, she was shouting at me, "What are you waiting for?! Help us, dammit!" I jumped in and grabbed Alex's hair, yanking his head back.   
  
"Alex, honey, sweetie-pie," I began in a coaxing voice, "Let go of Jade. She can't tell you where your nuts are if she can't speak." His grip loosened a bit. He was understanding my logic. Good. Jade's bluish pallor returned to red as she tried to pull oxygen into her lungs.   
  
"Where are...my nuts?" Alex ground out behind clenched teeth.   
  
Jade, who had gone back to looking normal...for her, smiled sweetly, and said, "Just a minute. Let me go get them." He released her suddenly, and she stumbled back a step, then turned on her heel and walked to the other side of the room. She flung the contents of a table clear across the room, grabbed a desk chair and stood it on top of the table, then climbed up, balancing precariously. Jade knocked her hand against a piece of the wood trim on the ceiling, and it popped open. She reached in, grabbed something, and at that moment the chair tumbled off the table.   
  
"Whoa!" Jady cried out, but caught her balance mid-air and floated the rest of the way down with Craft. She walked over to Alex, hand held out. In it sat a small burlap bag, filled with what I assumed to be, nuts.   
  
"Payback. For the slugs," she said simply. An explanation, and an apology. At least the highest extent of one you were going to get out of Jade. Alex nodded, grabbed his nuts, and walked away. At my odd look at Jade, she explained.   
  
"Alex is allergic to all nuts except for Amborious Nuts, from the island of Scelt. Therefore he has quite an addiction to them."   
  
I nodded in understanding, and Jade left the room silently, like a shadow.   
  
Silvara sat down in one plush armchair, which was next to the chess board, still set up on our last move. "Well, shall we continue?" She asked easily. "I guess so," I mumbled in reply, and set about finding a way to capture her Queen.   
  
*Jade's POV*   
  
I felt kind of bad for pulling that prank, but something in me just wouldn't let me come out and say I was sorry. I kept trying to justify it. He put slugs in my bed, I told myself. Everywhere, all over my room. They were in my hair and on my clothes, and I had nightmares about slugs for weeks after that, not that I told anyone. He did deserve it. Right?   
  
Not to mention he made Sarai pregnant. Poor girl. She still had no idea. Was clueless. But I could tell. The change in her psychic scent was already happening, early as it was. She smelled differently too, physically. What an unfixable ailment. So sad. I felt so sorry for her. I told her to use a contraceptive. But does anyone listen to me? NO!   
  
If only Nathaniel were here...He'd joke about it with me, and tell me that Sarai was stupid and blind in her love for Alex. But he wasn't, and the reality was, he probably never would be. Sigh. I really needed to stop thinking about him. It was bad for my mental health. He had his life, I had mine, and occasionally our paths crossed. That was the most it would ever be.   
_   
Oh well,_ I thought to myself. _You've been alone your entire life, now isn't any different. _   
  
I was standing outside of the door to my room when it started. That rippling pain which started in my stomach and went outwards, dancing along my spine. I gritted my teeth as I fell back against the door, clutching my stomach. I wrenched one hand free and found the doorknob. Tumbling inside my small room, I slammed the door shut with Craft and put up an aural shield, despite the fact that it hurt.   
  
Low, piteous animal sounds came from my throat and escaped out into the dark room. On a particularly bad spasm of pain, I yelled wordlessly. When it passed I dug my nails into the floorboards and used them to crawl onto my bed. Eventually, I just passed out, relieving myself from noticing anything more.   
  
*Silvara's POV*   
  
'Ri and I finished our game, and went our separate ways. She had to cook dinner. I had to plan. Plan what, you ask? Going home. It was coming soon, I knew, and every day it was the first and last thing I thought of.   
  
What date should I show up? Where should I show up first? How would I know when it was right? Things like that bothered me day and night. Finally I just prayed to the Darkness to send me a sign, and gave up.   
  
Lying in bed, I dreamt of different scenes of welcome. My mother, sobbing and smiling, embracing me, murmuring broken words of apology, telling me how wrong she was. My father smiled happily at me and hugged me, and asked to know everything about where I'd been, making promises of starting over and having the kind of relationship parents and a child should.   
  
Or my mother was as cold and hateful as ever, bidding me to be gone before I even walked through the door. Finding out that my mother was just fine and had moved on, and had even had another child, one to replace me. A good child, a perfect child. The kind of child she'd always wanted. My father was still solemn, showing no emotion, and still bending over backwards to please his stupid gutter whore of a wife. _Males..._ I thought discontentedly.   
  
So with a troubled sleep I slept that night, and the night after that, and the night after that, and every night until I finally left for home.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
AN: Okay, this is the last chapter in Book II! Now we move on to Book III, three years later. The last book in this story. I hope you enjoy it. Everything will come together and you'll finally understand my vision. Sorry it was so short.   
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Book III: Chapter 1: Return

  
  
Cruel Fates   
Chapter 1   
By: Kiana Darkk   
  
AN: Here we are! Book III. Two years later. (I made a little mistake in the last chapter...Okay, so it was two!) Well enjoy. Ages are as follows:   
  
Silvara- 20   
Damien- 22   
Jade- 20   
Nathaniel- 23   
Sarai- 21   
Alex- 23   
Titian- 20   
Daemonar- 27   
Keeli (Sarai & Alex's Spawn)- 1   
Others- Who cares?! They're obviously not important if they're called 'others!'   
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. We all know I don't own BJT. Get off my case.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
~~~Kaeleer, Realm of Shadow~~~ *Jaenelle's POV*   
  
Gabrielle screamed again in agony, ripping a pillow to shreds with her bare hands. We had tried everything we knew to make the pain stop, but none of it worked. Potion after potion, spell after spell. Finally we'd resorted to just giving our hands to her to hold while the pain ripped through her.   
  
I had already made the rest of the Coven go back to their homes. They agreed only because they still thought of me as their Queen somewhat, even though those days had long since passed. There was nothing they could do. The only people left at the Hall were myself, Daemon, Chaosti, and Saetan, because well, it's his house. Oh, and Beale, Helene, and Mrs. Beale.   
  
Gabrielle was suffering through an awful attack this time. It had been going on for days. I was sure this was the end. The Great Witch couldn't even help her own friend. How can you treat an illness if you don't know what it is?   
  
Chaosti was sitting beside his wife, his eyes bloodshot, and his clothes wrinkled, determined to stay with her until the very end.   
  
Outside it was pounding rain. Lightning flashed through the sky, cutting it into jagged pieces, and illuminating the trees from the ground. Soon thunder followed.   
  
BOOM! The thunder said in earnest.   
  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! I realized then that it wasn't the thunder making the booming noise, but someone knocking. Who in Hell would come here at this time of night? Intensely irritated, I stomped off down the stairs, and Daemon glided after me.   
  
"Beale!" I yelled when I was down there, "Get the door!! Please!!" I added as an afterthought.   
  
Beale was already on his way. He yanked open the door and let in three cloaked figures, all soaking wet from the storm. Daemon looked at me with his eyebrow raised, and I shrugged, answering the unasked question.   
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" I snapped at them. One figure stepped forward, dressed in a navy cloak, the hood still up.   
  
"I wish to see Gabrielle," the figure stated simply. It was a smooth voice, obviously belonging to a woman, but that a perfect stranger should request to see a dying Queen was so arrogant and forthright it only served to infuriate me more.   
  
"And I wish to know who wishes this," I spat out coldly.   
  
Pale hands reached out from underneath the cloak to push back the hood, while speaking the words, "I do." The navy hood fell back to reveal a head of metallic silver hair, most of it hidden still underneath the cloak. A round face with high cheekbones and full, red lips, a nose perfectly suited for the face, and those purpley-blue eyes. And we mustn't forget the pointed ears.   
  
I stared into the face of Silvara, Gabrielle and Chaosti's lost child, and was stunned into silence. I knew Daemon was as surprised as me without even having to look. The child had grown into a woman, and was now here, standing before us. The child who had caused so much grief when she left without a word of goodbye.   
  
"I want to see my mother," she said again, imperiously. Wordlessly I nodded, and turned to lead her upstairs. All of the women followed me, including the two who hadn't revealed themselves. I knew I should make them reveal themselves first, and their intent, but I just couldn't. I couldn't think. Just react.   
  
Silvara and the other two swept into the room with an air of authority and purpose. Chaosti looked up from his position next to Gabrielle, and his jaw dropped immediately. His eyes went almost comically wide, and I heard a muffled chuckle from one of the hooded women. Silvara, however, paid no attention to him and took off her cloak. Flinging it onto a chair, she began issuing orders.   
  
"Jade, get the webs set up," she said, then noticed that the woman had already begun doing so. "Okay, um...Sarai, see what you can do for her." The woman in the forest green cloak moved to the front of the bed, and gently shooed Chaosti up and away. "The rest of you, get out."   
  
Protests went up from both men. "Wait a minute-"   
  
"This is my wife here-"   
  
I stuck two fingers in my mouth and whistled sharply to get everyone's attention. "Chaosti, Daemon, you heard Silvara. Get out." I cut off any protests. "I will stay and watch over the proceedings in here." Reluctantly they agreed and left. When I looked up Silvara was staring at me, a steely glint in her indigo eyes. "Jaenelle," she began, "Don't undermine my authority."   
  
My teeth clenched together in irritation, but I managed not to say anything. "You might as well be of some use, since you're here," Silvara murmured almost to herself. "Put up a shield." I obeyed, although it cost me a lot to be following the orders of some child. I noticed the woman in black had tossed back her hood, revealing a head of even deeper black hair. I could see no more because her back was to me, however I assumed this was Jade. She was weaving a web with expertise, and I wondered what it could be for.   
  
"Silvie," the woman in green asked, "Could you take off my cloak for me? It's hot in here." Both of her hands were busy touching and analyzing Gabrielle. Silvara unclasped the forest green cloak and tossed it on the chair with her own. The woman was small in stature and her hair was the white-blond color of sunlight with small braids of green here and there. Her skin was tanned, with gray eyes the looked out of place. That must've been Sarai.   
  
Finally Silvara rolled up her sleeves and got to work. With an intense look on her face she walked up to Gabrielle's side. The look on her face was somewhere between anger and pity, maybe both, maybe none. "Come on, you bitch," I heard her say, "You can't die that easily. I won't let you." Suddenly a knife flashed in her hand, but there was no sense of panic in me. Everything told me Silvara was going to save Gabrielle. The knife arced down and sliced open the palm of Gabrielle's hand.   
  
She had gone very still since Sarai had begun doing whatever it was she was doing, and there was no reaction from her when Silvara sliced her open. After that, Silvara sliced open her own palm, then squished them together, letting the blood mingle and flow. Jade handed her a long strand of webbing taken from two webs which she was now binding together. There was a jewel in the center of each one, both Ebon-Gray. One was Gabrielle's, I knew, and the other must've been Silvara's.   
  
Silvara started wrapping the cord around their joined wrists, and murmuring words in the Old Tongue and the modern language. The words she used in the Old Tongue I couldn't understand, she said them so quickly and lowly, however I could hear the modern words just fine.   
  
"Blood of my blood,   
  
flesh of my flesh,   
  
my soul to yours,   
  
my heart to thine,   
  
I bind you to me,   
  
one we shall be,   
  
sharing life and death,   
  
pain and joy."   
  
When she finished the makeshift poem the cord was wrapped completely around their wrists tightly. The strands of Jade's two webs had been woven together and now she was crooning softly in some other language I did not know. Gradually the webbing sank into Gabrielle and Silvara's skin, leaving no mark at all.   
  
Silvara was able to pull her hand away, and she wiped it on her pants repeatedly as though having touched something slimy. Jade stopped singing, the spell done, and carefully covered both of the webs with a cloth that immediately turned invisible once it wrapped around the looms. Sarai looked up from where she cradled Gabrielle's head. "She's stabilized."   
  
A collective breath was let out around the room, and I smiled in relief. She wasn't going to die today! Silvara looked at me and said, "You can take the shield down."   
  
When the three women and myself stepped out into the hall the males instantly jumped to their feet, Saetan now among them.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Is she okay?"   
  
"Silvara?" This was from Saetan, who was the more calm of the three of them.   
  
"Hello, Uncle Saetan," she said with a smile, and gave a mocking bow. The act made her tangled silver hair spill forward in a wavy mess. When she straightened it remained in her face. Saetan flipped her hair back over her head with a chuckle. "Yes, it most certainly is you," he said with a wry smile.   
  
"To answer your questions, yes, Gabrielle willl be fine. Explain what you did Silvara," I said.   
  
She frowned, not liking being ordered around, but agreed since she didn't want to be bothered about it later. "Basically what _we_ did was bind Gabrielle's life force to mine. As long as I am alive and healthy, she will be stable. However, I did not cure her, simply because I cannot. That does not mean that I don't intend to try. She should be conscious in a day or two."   
  
Silvara turned to face me, and the other two girls looked at me expectantly. "Now Jaenelle, I was wondering, since it is a little late to be travelling, would you mind putting us up for the night?"   
  
"Oh, yes. Yes, of course. Um, I'll tell Helene to get some rooms ready for you. It'll be just a moment." All three girls gave words of appreciation and thanks, then moved off to a sitting room. Chaosti was left staring dumbly at his daughter's backside as she basically ignored his existence. Oh yay, this was going to be so much fun.   
  
*Jade's POV*   
  
Sarai shut the door to the sitting room quietly behind us, and Silvara plopped gracelessly onto a couch. I knew that she was tired from the spell-working, but she was also angry, sad, disappointed, scared, and any number of other things. Meeting up with her parents again was a big deal to her. 'Course it would be to me too.   
  
Not to mention this wasn't exactly the welcome she was expecting. The great Witch coldly receiving us into her huge road-block of a house, seeing her mother so weak and pale. It looked familiar, but I couldn't remember how exactly. Darkness, it must have been awful.   
  
Sarai sat down gently in an overstuffed armchair, like she was afraid she would break it. Fat chance. That thing looked like it was sturdy enough to support an elephant and not even wobble.   
  
I was bored, and filled with the awe and energy that always came from working my own magick. Restless, I paced the length of the room, then turned, and paced back. Oh Mother Night, I was starting to act like Alex, pacing all the time.   
  
Everything was quiet in there, so I thought to amuse myself by wishing I could read minds. What would everybody be thinking? Sarai would probably be thinking along the lines of, _I miss my husband! I wanna go home now! This is no fun! _No, that was unfair of me. Sarai was tougher than that, even though she looked like a cream puff. Silvara, her thoughts would probably be just, _What if..., I wonder..., _and_ Why...? _   
  
She had a lot of her mind lately. I knew that. She'd been distracted and upset, worried and then sad. She wanted to believe that her mother was okay, despite the warnings she had received. Deep down, I guessed, that she still loved her mother and father, despite their treatment, despite the differences, and despite the years apart. That was what it meant to be a family, I suppose.   
  
There was a knock a bit later, and I paused to collect myself. Sarai and Silvara sat unmoving, both too exhausted to care. Taking three long strides, I reached the door and flung it open to reveal *dun dun dun* the Witch. She looked at me calmly, as opposed to her earlier psycho-ness. I wondered if she was on drugs or something. Usually people don't cool down that fast.   
  
"Your rooms are ready," Jaenelle said after I had let her in the room, "If you'll just follow me."   
  
"Oh. Okay, thanks," Silvara stood up fluidly, and followed after the already-retreating figure of Jaenelle Angelline-Sadi. Sarai went behind her, and me, last. Down a maze of corridors we went, to the obvious guest quarters, and abruptly Jaenelle stopped.   
  
"Here you are. This will be Sarai's room, this room is for Silvara, and Jade may take the room next to that. Good night, girls," She walked off back the way she came, and I marvelled at the chilly reception. Silvara had told me that she and Jaenelle got along rather well. I shrugged it off, and opened the door to my room, leaving the other two to get settled in on their own.   
  
My room was nice, I guess. It was all one room, practically four times the size of mine back home. A quaint set of furniture was set up near the door, with a table nearby, obviously meant to be a sitting area. The bed and wardrobe were partitioned off from the rest of the room, and a bathroom was attached. We were livin' in the lap of luxury now! Honestly, though, I was uncomfortable. This was nicer than my room was even at the cottage. I thought I had it good there.   
  
*Damien's POV* Dreaming   
  
Tersa was sitting on the opposite side of a spider web, running her fingers down its strands lovingly, like a lover would. Maybe for her, her Craft was her love, and she could dedicate herself to no other.   
  
She stared up at me with unseeing eyes, and repeated slowly, deliberately, the prophecy that she had said in my presence two years ago.   
  
"Two years next, the silver moon will rise, bringing with her the shining star, and the deep, dark sky. With them shall come a healing wind and from then the real story begins."   
  
Her golden eyes, like mine, like Father's, like Grandfather's, locked on my own. I saw her mouth the words, "Moon-rise is finally here."   
  
I shot up, gasping for air, knowing that this was true. That I had to leave court now and go home. The moon was here finally, and I wanted to see it.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
AN: What did you think of the very first chapter of the final book in the story? Was it good? Was it bad? Did you love it? Did you hate it? TELL ME!!! REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!! ::rocks back and forth:: Tell me... ::mumbles:: tell me tell me...review....review review review review.... mwahahahaha....re-tell....view me....review....tell me.... ::gets carted away on a stretcher, wearing a straight jacket::   
  
Announcer: We apologize for interruption of this Author's Note. The author has gone insane mid-presentation, and is currently being treated at the Milwaukee Insane Asylum. For further information call, 1-800-CRZMOFO.   
  
Editor: **sits, shaking head**   
  
  
  



	21. Book III: Chapter 2: Reunion

Cruel Fates  
Book III: Chapter 2   
By: IQ

_I wrote this in about December…maybe…I just didn't post it._   
  
AN: I'm sorry everyone! I'm so sorry! I haven't written anything in so long! This part is pretty short too, but it's a necessary sweetness, and I'm always bad at writing those. Angst, hearbreak, and misery are my specialties. Still, I hope you at least think its okay.   
  
Disclaimer: Ya'll know the drill, go back to previous chapters if you want the details! ^_^  
__________-----------__________----------_________ *Silvara's POV*  
  
For such a long time I've wanted to come home. Yet, when I find myself here (well not really, I'm at Jaenelle's house), I have the urge to run and flee; leap over the garden fence away from all the tension and resentment.   
  
Jade squeezes my hand and out of the corner of my eyes, I see her smile knowingly. *Running away didn't solve anything all those years ago, and it won't solve anything now,* she tells me on a gray distaff thread, sent to me and me alone. Sometimes I wonder how someone as seemingly abrasive as her can have such flashes of tenderness. A total paradox.   
  
I nod while frowning. Much as I didn't want to admit it, she was right. I looked up through the courtyard and into the room my mother was staying in. Sarai stood, leaning on the door jamb and gave a jaunty wave before returning back into the sick room. Gabrielle hadn't woken yet, but she would soon. Two days, tops.   
  
The breeze shifted and Jade's nostrils flared. Her head turned and my eyes followed the movement. There, moving silently toward us was the person I wanted to see least right now. Chaosti of the Dae al Mon. My father, biologically at least. He looked older than he had when I'd left. I thought Dae al Mon were supposed to have longer life spans, 'course not as long as the long-lived races.   
  


His face was neutral, carefully blank, as it had been since I'd stepped into the Hall. Jade's fingers dropped away and she stalked silently by Chaosti. There was a moment of communication in which like smiles appeared on their faces, both with the same unnameable _something_ in them. Then the twin looks were gone and so was she.   
  
"Silvara," Chaosti said with a courteous nod. For some reason him greeting me so formally squeezed my heart.   
  
"Chaosti." My face became as blank as his. Must be an inherited trait.   
  
"May I sit here?" He asked, indicating the carved stone bench I sat on. I just shrugged, indicating I didn't care, then nodded.   
  
"I noticed you weren't at breakfast today," he began.   
  
"I wasn't hungry," I said.   
  
"You weren't at any of the meals yesterday either." He slanted a look at me. You know, one of those male-interrogating-female ones.   
  
"I wasn't hungry then either." A very lame excuse in the face of my father. He knew that I could eat whenever, wherever, and whatever. I was a virtual bottomless pit when it came to food. It was a wonder I wasn't the size of a barrel....or Mrs. Beale.   
  
"I'm starting to think you're avoiding the family," I looked over at him while he was talking, and he was smiling ruefully, "I know we've given you plenty of reason to. Still, a witch of your power should be eating properly."  
  
"Daddy!" I cried on instinct, horrified that he was trying to baby me.   
  
Chaosti looked at me, smiling warmly, the same smile he had given me every day for fourteen years of my life. "Father," I whispered suddenly, overcome with sadness. Abruptly, I threw myself at him, hugging him. His arms came around me and hugged me back. "Daughter," he whispered in my ear.   
  
"We have much to talk about," I pointed out to him.   
  
"Yes," he agreed.   
  
_____________-----------__________Jade_________----------_____________  
  
I walked to the sickroom at an easy pace, chuckling to myself. The brief "chat" I'd had with Chaosti was still making me smile. I replayed it again in my head, just for kicks.   
  
*If I sense any sign of distress from her, I will gut you like a fish.* That was what I said, of course. Just a little warning. Let him know I'd be waiting, watching, listening. Make him think twice. Then that smile...in another life, maybe Chaosti was a predator. Or maybe that's just the way Dea al Mon were. What did I know? Sure, I'd lived with one for a few years, but she wasn't exactly your typical Dea al Mon bitch-- oops, I mean witch.   
  
I reached the door and didn't bother to knock, knowing if Sarai were deep enough in her healing, she wouldn't answer anyway.  
  
Sarai was mixing some sort of poultice or some other concoction at the bureau top she'd taken over as a makeshift worktable.   
  
"Why didn't you ask Jaenelle if you could use a workroom?" I asked, scrutinizing the haphazardly stacked jars, bits, baubles, and other oddities. I'd never understood healing magic that I couldn't use my Widow's gift for.   
  
Sarai looked up and smiled, eyes twinkling. She looked tired despite the spark in her eyes. Black bags sat under her eyes, and her hair was combed back into the tiniest ponytail I'd ever seen. When Sarai was too tired to do her hair properly, you knew she was working too hard. Too bad Alex wasn't here to stop her, because I wasn't going to. She'd just turn the same argument back on me. "I didn't want to impose," she said sweetly.   
  
How did she ever make it on her own? Then I realized she'd never truly been on her own. She'd gone from being raised by a Circuit to running one. I shook my head and sighed. "Anyway, I came to ask if you needed any help, since I can't do anything else around here."   
  
"Not really, but you can keep me company." She shot me a smile over her shoulder.   
  
"Okay," I said and flopped down in the chair despondently. I was so bored. There was nothing to do here. I didn't have enough privacy to do my exercises, I didn't have anyone to teach. Without the Circuit, and having people all around me I knew and trusted, I just didn't quite know what to do with myself. Oh pooh. I wondered how Nathaniel was doing back at the Circuit with my people and his. I wondered how he and Alex were getting along. I wondered if Keely was keeping up with her lessons for Alex was a horrible influence on her educationally.   
  
__________----------------________Silvara________--------------__________  
  
The door shut with a quiet click and I sighed in relief. Chaosti-- it was too odd calling him 'father' and 'daddy' was too childish-- had just left after I'd finished telling him everything. Well, almost everything except for the stuff parents don't need to know about their children.   
  
"That was a cute story. The one about Sarai and hand-to-hand combat." A honeyed tenor voice said in back of me. The sound made me shiver just a little because it reminded me of someone. However, the psychic scent in the room was more like Daemon's. Dark and mature.   
  
Turning, I looked at one of the most beautiful creatures the Darkness had ever spawned. Tall and tan with golden eyes, he looked so much like his father. The hair was black and silky-looking, like a cat's fur, and the front of his hair, which was longer than the back, fell forward, hiding an eye.   
  
"Hello, Damien," I said, my voice gone weak and whispery.   
  
"Hello? After so long is that all you have to say?" He asked with neutral tiger eyes. Eyes that said no matter what, it would eat you alive.   
  
"What would you like me to say?" I asked carefully. An angry male on your hands was always a bad thing. An angry Warlord Prince whose Jewel was darker than yours was ten times as worse.   
  
"For starters," Damien began while gliding into the room, "How about an explanation." The way he said it stated that he was going to get an explanation no matter what. It was just a fact in his mind. I knew what he meant by wanting an explanation and decided not to play dumb. Damien would see through it anyway. He always had.   
  
"I left because I needed to. You must understand that," I told him, staring down at the fabric of my sapphire pants. I could see his black-clad legs stop moving right in front of me. I looked up, feeling my breath catch and it was all I could do not to throw myself at him and babble about how I'd missed him.   
  
He was gorgeous and he knew it, damn him. I wasn't going to flounder at his feet like fish caught in shallow water, just because he was fuckable. I wouldn't be like every other bitch in town.   
  
" I know you left because you _felt_ you had to," Damien said, enunciating a bit. The words had cost him a lot, just that little bit of understanding. He sighed and shook his head, a bit of the Damien I'd grown up with peeking through. I took it as a good sign.   
  
"Sit down," I order nicely and patted the seat next to me. He looked at it consideringly, then plopped himself down. "Thanks," I said, feeling a warmth in my heart. I didn't mean for sitting down. He understood and took my hand in his, which had lain on the couch, near to him.   
  
"I was scared," he admitted after a long silence.   
  
"So was I," I said with tears in my eyes for the second time that day. Then I threw myself at yet another male close to my heart, hugging the life out of him.   
  
"_That_ was the greeting I was hoping for," Damien said fiercely in my ear. 

* * *

  
Next chapter: Gabrielle the Uber-Bitch wakes up! ^_^ lol 

  
  



	22. Book III: Chapter 3: Awakening

Cruel Fates

Book II: Chapter 3

By: Lily no Anrui—mailto:FrostKitty@aol.com (aka. IQ) 

LnA: Hi, minna! –waves- I'm back…ish. Some of you may be asking why was I away for so long. Well, I was originally taking a break to further my own ambitions, but that fell through. After that, I saw what was happening to ff.net and it depressed me. I just didn't want to write anymore. BUT, I've decided it's high time I finish some of these fics I've got uploaded on here, just to provide some sort of finality. I am reformed, rejuvenated, and ready to write. With my new Jrocker muses by my side I will finish what I have started!

Mana: Jrocker muses…? –sigh- Lily, you're such a geek. 

LnA: Quiet, you. Anyway, I guess I'd better introduce them to ya'll since they'll probably be influencing my writing a lot now. This is Mana…-points to Gothic Lolita-geared crossdresser- and this is Kami, otherwise known as the Kami Bunny. –points to reincarnated drummer with bunny ears- 

Kami: -ears perk up- Hi, everyone! It's nice to meet you all! –bows- 

LnA: I hope you'll grow to love my muses as much as you loved my writing, and I hope this turns out to your satisfaction after such a long leave of absence. Mana, you get to do the disclaimer since you were so rude during your introduction. 

Mana: Why do I have to? –sighs- Fine, whatever. Lily-chan—

LnA: -kicks Mana- Ahem! 

Mana: Fine! Lily no Anrui does not own nor is she associated with _The Black Jewels Trilogy_ by Anne Bishop. All new characters, like myself, Kami Bunny, Silvara, Damien, etc., are copyrighted by Lily no Anrui and any infringement will be noticed….I guarantee it. –gives scary foreboding glare to readers- 

Kami: -giggle- Now, on to the story! –smile- 

The world was silent and still, a distant memory lying in wait beyond the thick stone walls of SaDiablo Hall. We had been there for approximately one week. I was content for the first time in a long time within those safe stone walls. Everything I loved was there, within them; my friends, my guardians, and my memories were all finally in one place. It was there an ease filled me that had never been there. 

I remembered as a child wandering through these very halls, daydreaming that all this splendor were mine, that I was one of the greatest witches of the Realm. I wished for hope against hope that love would fine me, greater than any the world had known, and fill my heart with a sweetness I'd never tasted from another. Those were but childish dreams though, but here within these walls, I could feel them clear as day rising to pull me under once again. 

Still, the romance of my surroundings did not completely erase the reality of my situation. 

I was here to heal my mother, nothing more. Once she was fine I planned the leave again, returning to my vagabond ways with my Circuit. Kaeleer was no longer my home for I had no home, not anymore. I had forsaken it to live my own life in the manner which I dictated. In a way I was like Jade, homeless and without purpose in my life, contenting myself to do menial tasks which would take me nowhere in life. 

On that fateful day when the ground shifted under my feet, I was in the library with Damien. How he had managed to get me to come there was beyond me. We were poring over ancient texts with scholarly diligence. Surprisingly enough, Damien had a thirst for knowledge that surpassed even my own. I was tempted to show him some of the things my Circuit had collected while on its travels, but before opening my mouth to say anything, thought of the repercussions it might have. That more than anything caused me to halt. My internal debate was ended when our midday snack appeared. 

Sweeping an errant tendril of silver hair from my eyes, I pointed this out to Damien. He was so engrossed in his book that he had failed to notice even the arrival of food. "Damien, the food's here," I said gently, interrupting whatever his train of thought had been. He looked up, a pair of sleek wire-framed glasses perched on his nose, and finally noticed what I was talking about. "Oh, so it is." He smiled sheepishly, and set the text aside, marking the page. 

I poured myself a cup of tea from the teapot, watching Damien from the corner of my eye. It had surprised me when he called in the glasses and placed them on his nose. I wouldn't think that such an attractive male would have need of them. When I asked, he explained to me laughingly that in his later teenage years he had studied so much it had ruined his eyes. He only needed them for seeing things up close though, much like his grandfather although he was much too young to be compared with Saetan. 

It was cute though, I admitted silently, seeing a different facet to him than most saw. Almost every other woman he had come across had only seen the side of him I described to Jade as "the man-whore", who's not necessarily a whore, but more like an insanely desirable male who knew he was hot enough to get what he wanted to satisfy his needs. Does that make sense? I think I preferred the scholarly side of him better than the guarded womanizer though. 

You may ask why I talked to Jade about all that and not Sarai, who would have understood better. The truth is that Sarai is quite a gossip and somehow I know that anything I tell her will make its way around the Circuit. Jade is silent, offers sound advice, and quite understanding despite any misgivings she may have about the opposite sex. Also she and Damien got along. 

They had met early in the morning, out on the practice fields. Jade was doing her usual grueling routine even though Sarai and I had both opted out of exercising while we were visiting the SaDiablo household. Damien meandered out there with his father and Uncle Lucivar, and the three males went about practicing with the Sticks. Jade had become interested enough to watch. When Lucivar asked if she'd like to spar Jade was surprised, but jumped at the chance to try her skill against any male. Damien volunteered. To make a long battle short, both participants went at each other until they were too tired to continue; it ended in a draw. Damien had earned Jade's respect through that match, and from then on the two got along famously in my opinion. 

Shaking myself out of a fond imaginary sparring match between two of my favorite people, I bit into a cookie filled to the brim with delicious orange marmalade jelly. Mother Night, I loved Mrs. Beale. Just as I was musing how one of my other favorite people made such wondrous pastries the door to the library burst open and was slammed against the wall. Startled, I jumped in my seat and swung to face the door. 

There I found my mother, standing calm and cool, a slab of ice amidst the rich red fire of the carpet that lined the floor. Her eyes scanned the room, passing over dozens of books and Damien, until they landed on me. "So it's true," she said. Her voice was filled with wonder, and her eyes filled with drops of melted ice. I hadn't been aware she had woken. Sarai said she would let me know immediately. Just then Sarai rushed in behind Gabrielle, her short blond hair flapping wildly around her. "I'm sorry," she panted out, "your mother rushed out before I had the chance to warn you." 

"It's okay, Sarai," I replied with an easy smile. 

"I'll leave you alone then," my friend told me, and spun on her heel to give us privacy she had deemed necessary. Damien rose discreetly from his seat and took the textbook he'd been studying with him, going into the recesses of the SaDiablo library. 

"So, I see your feeling better," I said lightly, rising from my chair to be on an equal level with the woman who once intimidated me. Now that I thought about it, she was actually a few inches shorter than I was. "Yes, much," Gabrielle responded, "Thank you for what you did. Sarai explained it all to me."

"It's no big deal. Besides, what would the Dea al Mon say if they knew I let their Queen die? Nothing, that's what. They'd just get their weapons and divide into hunting parties," I told her tartly, making my own attempt at a joke. 

My efforts paid off and Gabrielle chuckled, just a little. "Yes, I suppose they would." She paused, and seemed to find the steel in her backbone. Walking up to me, she took my hands. "I know I have much to make up to you, for the way I treated you. I would like to if you'll give me the chance. Even if you don't want to, I still apologize deeply. That can never make up for it alone, I'm sure, but it's a start." 

I clutched her hands back, marveling that this was the same woman who had once despised me for being who I was and was now asking that I forgive her transgressions. "It's a start," I agreed. I looked into her Dea al Mon features, so like mine, and saw for the first time that I had her nose and high cheekbones. We were Blood, always tied together no matter how far we ran. It was time we learned to deal with it. 

Jade sighed, resting her head in her hands. So bored, she thought to herself. She had already been to the practice field that day and spent most of the morning there. Lucivar had been running through his own exercise routine, and for a change of pace, offered to work with her. Now was not the time of year when Lucivar had dozens of pupils to attend to from his Eyrie. They had a friendly spar together, stopping occasionally so Lucivar could give her pointers on how to wield the Eyrien Sticks. He was a good teacher, patient but pushy. He reminded her of her mother long ago, remembering long training sessions in the grueling sunlight and in the fierce cold darkness of night. 

She remembered once asking Kiana Darkk why it was necessary for her to learn such things as how to wield sixty different weapons well enough to kill. Kaeleer, Terielle, and Hell were in a time of peace. There was no need for self-defense and murder. Kiana had replied that it was her niche in life to fill even if she was not yet aware of it. The deadly arts were their legacy, the only thing of home they had left to call their own. Jade had said quietly, "No, not our only legacy." 

It was true though. The more wicked facets of life were still abundant in the world, and now that Jade was aware of that she had decided the long days of training were worth it to be able to kick anyone's butt. It fact she agreed wholeheartedly to the point where she devoted herself to it obsessively. After all, it was the only thing she had left. 

Life could not be wholly consumed by the martial arts though, and soon boredom found Jade in the kitchen, snacking on some celery sticks Mrs. Beale had kindly cut up for her. The cook was a tough-as-nails woman, but underneath was an understanding soul. Still, no one could possibly understand Jade's boredom. To the occupants of SaDiablo Hall the place was a haven. It was warm and lushly furnished with all the niceties of life. For Jade it was a tedious prison with nothing to alleviate the comfort which had stolen itself into her bones. She often found herself debating silently the merits of clawing one's eyes out simply for something to do. 

Jade had talked to Sarai moments before, but the girl had brushed her off in favor of other company. So Sarai had left SaDiablo Hall, claiming to Jaenelle that she had a few things she needed to pick up in town. Upon further interrogation Jade had discovered that Sarai was really meeting Alex and Keely there, and the happy family was going to spend some time together. It seemed that Jade had no place in either world. 

Feeling dejected about her current situation, Jade finished eating in the silence with which she did everything else and returned to her room. Dropping the shields she had placed on it, Jade stepped into the room and froze. The dusk that had claimed her room left most of it in shadow, but something was off. Then she caught a whiff of the lingering psychic scent which still permeated strongly. Male…strong…her territorial instincts rose up and she growled softly into the open air. She summoned her favorite knife made of black metal. It didn't reflect the light as much and made it better for nighttime attacks. Stalking into the middle of the room, she growled out, "Show yourself." 

Jade looked around, inspecting every nook and cranny, when from the shadows stepped a most unexpected surprise. "Nathaniel!" She cried, clutching her heart. There stood her redheaded companion, looking somewhat miffed. "Jady, you spoiled my surprise," he admonished, fixing the buttons on his shirt. 

"How in Hell did you get in here?" Jade cried, knowing on instinct that Beale would not have let him in the front door without first discussing it with Saetan. Nathaniel's smile was a flash of white in the darkness, and he nodded to the terrace. It was then she noticed that the door was just slightly ajar. Damn, she'd been spending too much time enjoying all that luxury it was going to her head. "So what are you doing here?" 

"I don't know," Nathaniel replied easily, settling himself on the bed, "Just thought I'd check up on you." 

Jade rolled her eyes, "Nathaniel, I don't need a babysitter." 

"Alright, alright," the redhead burst out in confession, "So I missed my friend. Sue me." He flopped on the bed melodramatically, an arm shielding his eyes. His burgundy hair splayed out on the black bedclothes with the movement, making a bright contrast against the black bedclothes. Jade smiled before responding tartly, "Perhaps I will." 

"You will not!" Nathaniel dared, sitting up to glare and make his challenge look fiercer than it was. 

"Do not order me around!" Jade said heatedly. 

Nathaniel smiled before saying mockingly, "Perhaps I will." 

Outraged, Jade gave a fierce cry and tackled him. The two tumbled onto the bed, wrestling like two jungle cats playacting fierceness. Between cries of pain there were insane giggles and pleas for mercy, and Jade thought to herself, 'Perhaps this is where I belong.' 

Gabrielle left the library with an air of dignity about her. As she opened the door, Chaosti greeted her in his subdued manner. The walked off hand in hand no doubt to share a rather passionate reunion behind closed doors. 

I sighed in relief. That was one more load off my shoulders, and I was one step closer to leaving. Stretching on the loveseat Gabrielle and I had occupied during out lengthy discussion, I wondered where Damien had gone to and if he planned on rejoining me anytime soon. I was quite sure our tea was cold and the snacks were no longer as good as they could have been, but surely it was not just the food he desired to be spending quality time with. 

I stood up, yawning, and went to the back of the library. I found him seated on another loveseat in a little niche in the wall. A reading lamp provided a soft warm glow for Damien to read by, and he seemed quite content to do so, curled up like a cat in a corner of the couch. "This seat taken?" I asked jokingly. He looked up briefly, smiled, and extended a hand towards the empty spot. I flopped down beside him rather gracelessly, spreading my legs out in a very unfeminine manner. 

"You got all your business with your mother taken care of?" Damien asked coolly, turning the page in that same ancient book. "I think so, yes. I can't find anything on what made her sick though, and its bugging the hell out of me," I confessed. 

"Yeah, you and the entire coven," Damien stated wryly. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. I let the silence hang between it, having gotten used to it from being around Jade so much. It seemed to speak clearer where words could not. "We haven't gotten all our business taken care of yet, have we Damien?" I hazarded a guess. The silence between us had been too long and uncomfortable, and I could only guess there was something on his mind. 

"No, we haven't," he agreed slowly, putting his bookmark in place and closing the ancient tome. He turned to look at me, and I waited with baited breath to know what he had to say. For the longest time I hung in anticipation, until finally I sighed. "Well, just say it then," I burst out with in exasperation. I put my hands over my eyes and shook my head in frustration. Males were always so utterly confounding. 

When I opened my eyes, having regained a measure of calm, I found Damien to be very close to me, and strangely observant. He opened his mouth to speak, but changed his mind. He leaned in, and I thought to myself, 'Mother Night, he's going to kiss me. What am I going to do?' Then his lips were on mine, and it was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted, better than honey or strawberries or Mrs. Beale's marmalade-filled cookies. Years of wondering made it excellent, but insecurity kept it from being a very involved kiss. 

Damien pulled back, his eyes surveying me for a reaction. I'm sure my own face must have looked somewhat silly, what with me having gone into shock. I stared at his beautiful features, and felt the blood in my veins start flowing again, as rapid as the pounding drums within my ears. "Silvara?" he asked uncertainly. It was a tone I'd never heard in Damien's voice, so I had to double-check to make sure. "Yes?" I replied, blinking to get a hold of myself. 

"I think now we've taken care of all our business," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Not quite," I corrected him, and grasped his chin, bringing him down for yet another kiss which he responded to wholeheartedly. This was wonderful, this was perfection, this was home, this was my place to belong. 

LnA: Dun dun dun duuun! 

Kami: We now conclude this portion of our drama. Please stay tuned next time for more on the adventures of the young ladies of the Black Jewels Realms. 

Mana: Our drama is soon coming to an end, so be sure to pay very good attention. Remember to review! That will help Lily-chan write faster! You know…in case you wanted to read more about Damien and Silvara. –cough SEX cough- 

LnA: Mana, you know I would never be so tasteless. Anyway, I know this chapter was short, but it was the best I could do right now. Next chapter…a bunch more crap will happen. ^^ Maybe if you're all good 

–cough REVIEW cough- I'll put more Damien x Silvara yuminess in there as Mana said. 

Kami: Until next time…go read Lily's other fics and motivate her to finish up those! –waves- Ja ne, minna! 


	23. Book III: Chapter 4: Curtain Call

Cruel Fates

Book III: Chapter 4

By: Lily

*Special thanks to Daecivar, for answering my questions when I first posted this. *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stomping down the hall, I banged my fists on Jade's door angrily. I was going to kill her, I swore to the Darkness, I was going to chop off her bloody head and mount it atop my doorframe. She had gone missing yesterday evening. Had it not been for her absence at dinner, no one would have noticed. Worried, I had sent a servant up to check on her. He had returned a moment later saying no one was there. 

I heard shuffling inside the room before Jade pulled open the door a crack and stuck her head out. "What did you think you were doing?" I growled, flinging the door open and stomping in without an invitation. "I waited up for you half the—" 

I stopped, stunned into silence. Jade's hand on my arm tightened with tension. I let out an explosive breath; sure my expression must be very unbecoming. "Uh…Nathaniel, hello. What brings you here?" My voice came out like a whisper, but my breeding forced me to be polite no matter the situation. 

Nathaniel stared up at me through a screen of burgundy hair. A sheet hid his no doubt naked body from sight. A good thing, otherwise I'd surely passed out from shock upon seeing him naked…and in Jade's room no less! I looked at the witch in question. She wore nothing but an oversized shirt, however her hair was still as neat as it was yesterday. It was difficult, but I managed to sustain any inferences. After all, there were a million and one logical reasons why they could be sleeping in the same room. It was my own fault I couldn't think of any just then. 

"Hello, Silvara," Nathaniel said pleasantly, "To answer your question, I was bored so I thought I would drop by and visit Jady." He was unapologetic for his appearance, and his unruffled attitude seemed to restore Jade's cool indifference to which she approached everything. She released me and pasted on one of her polite, civilized masks. 

"I apologize for worrying you, Silvara, but as you can see, I'm fine. You must pardon me however, because I must get dressed. We'll see you at breakfast, yes?" Jade said patiently, in a pleasant neutral tone I had seen her adopt whenever she was inwardly nervous. 

"Yes, of course," I murmured, acquiescing to her silent request for privacy. The door shut behind me, and I felt Jade put up several shields, her paranoia reactivating itself after my intrusion. I walked away slowly, digesting this bizarre event and storing it away for future use. Yet another puzzle piece to Jade's secret life she led behind all our backs. 

Embarrassment and determination to deter any other curious people drove me to throw up shields around my room. Logically, I knew they would be useless in the face of so many darker Jewels, but the presence of them was familiar and reassuring in that strange place. I turned away from the door, looking to Nathaniel. He stared at me, feigning innocence, and I felt a sudden resentment towards him bubble up. 

"I told you not to stay here!" I hissed at him, needing to direct my frustration somewhere, anywhere, and the male currently taking over my bed proved to be the perfect target. He propped his head up on one arm, and replied to me, "You also told me to stay longer. Said you missed me. Or don't you remember that part?" 

I snarled and cursed him silently for reminding me. I vowed never to be sentimental again. "Come on, what could be so bad?" Nathaniel asked easily, rolling onto his back and stretching. The sheets slipped, but thankfully still covered up the most controversial parts of him. "What could be so bad?" I cried, my voice climbing up the octaves, "I'll tell you what could be so bad. The Circuit already thinks we're sleeping together, and now this! Silvara's going to tell Sarai no doubt, and she'll tell someone else, so on and so forth, and it will be all the Circuit talks about for a month! Ugh!" I threw up my hands and screamed, thoroughly infuriated with the situation I'd gotten myself into. I lowered myself into a chair in defeat, and rested my head in my hands. 

When I looked up, Nathaniel was standing beside me and looking down, holding the top sheet loosely around his hips. Having him remember I was uncomfortable with male nudity was a thoughtful gesture, and I made a mental note to thank him for it later. Nathaniel rested his hands on my shoulders; gently kneading out the knots I'd put in them through my own stress. He sighed, "Jade, it won't be that horrible. You and I both know it doesn't matter what they think. They don't know what we know…and frankly, I like it that way." 

His words made me think of my own illogical behavior. Maybe I was getting soft or something? I never cared before when rumors flew about, why should I care now? I sighed, and shrugged. Obediently, Nathaniel removed his hands. Gauging my response, he asked, "So am I coming to breakfast?" I nodded, not wishing to say more. "Can I use the bathroom first then?" I waved a hand, indicating he should help himself. Without another word, Nathaniel walked into the adjoining bathroom. 

I sat in the thick silence, and imagined the scene soon to come in the dining room. I could just imagine the shocked, wary faces of every resident in the Hall, and even more so, the look on Sarai's face as I strode in with Nathaniel. Chuckling at that visual, I made a decision that Nathaniel was right, it couldn't be that bad. 

I woke up that morning feeling so much better than I had in weeks. I had seen Alex yesterday, and Keely, my baby. We went to the market in town, and out for lunch. We even did a little shopping. We bought Keely a new pair of pants (she grows so fast!) and shoes, and Alex bought me some new fabric I was admiring. I got back into the Hall late, and didn't happen to run into anybody in particular, so I went straight to bed. 

In the morning I went through my normal routine of shower, dress, and then downstairs to the banquet hall. On my way down I ran into Gabrielle and Chaosti, also going my way. Gabrielle asked if I would walk with them, so I said sure. She inquired if it was true that I had been the primary Healer in her recovery, and I said yes. Then I explained to her that it wasn't really a recovery, but more of a way to slow the disease until a cure could be found. The connection to Silvara was only to give her a modicum of strength and vitality until that could happen. She and her husband thanked me profusely. 

I remember blushing and muttering something, then walked off to the buffet line. I wasn't used to that kind of gratitude. In the Circuit, it was simply a part of life to constantly be aiding others, nothing out of the ordinary and to require so much fuss. I sat down on the other side of Silvara. My silver-haired friend had a plate in front of her, but only moved her food around. Instead, she talked with Titian, who had arrived a few days ago with Daemonar. The childhood friends had quickly reunited and spent a lot of time catching up on the past years. 

I didn't mind. If I'd had a friend as long as Silvara had been friends with Titian, I would place my other friends further down on the priority list too. It was true, Silvara had pretty much left Jade and I to our own devices once we arrived at the Hall. She had family here, and friends, and a niche to fill. I was merely some Healer who was graciously given hospitality. Jade didn't even have that much clout. I ate my richly buttered biscuit happily. Every time I ate here I felt like I was ingesting a pure slice of bliss. Ah, how I loved Mrs. Beale's cooking. 

"…he was what?" I heard Titian cry out in startle. 

"Naked, I tell you, naked! En-ay-kay-ee-dee!" Silvara answered, her voice rising also. There was the tittering of schoolgirls following that, and I wondered whom they were talking about. I gave a mental shrug and told myself I didn't care all that much. Still, my curiosity niggled at me. I didn't have to wait long for the answer however, because soon the door to the dining room opened once more. 

In strode Jade, tall and proud, looking every inch her usual unfettered self. To me, she always seemed above man's trivialities and untouchable to it all. However, walking alongside her, easily keeping up with her long strides was Nathaniel. His face was just as unreadable as hers, and he looked as scrumptious as always. (Okay, so I admit I thought he was attractive! So did most of my Circuit and a good portion of the others!) 

I think upon first sight I might have gasped or dropped my fork or something. I saw similar shocked reactions taking place. The males immediately regarded Nathaniel with suspicion and even some hostility. However, Jade ignored them all and strode directly to Jaenelle and Daemon. I saw her nod her head politely, and launch into introductions. 

"Jaenelle, Daemon, this is my friend, Nathaniel," she said. Nathaniel smiled in greeting, even though I knew his Warlord Prince aggression must have been prickling at his amicability. "Nathaniel, this is Jaenelle Angelline and her husband, Daemon Sadi. They are the kind and gracious hosts here at SaDiablo Hall." I heard Nathaniel exchange polite greetings with Jaenelle and Daemon, and then get straight to the point. "Jaenelle, I was wondering if it would perhaps be alright with you if Nathaniel board here as well?" 

Jaenelle seemed to consider it, sharing a look, and no doubt silent communication with Daemon. Finally she nodded. "Of course, I'll have a room prepared for him immediately." I had no doubt Jaenelle would follow through. "However," Jaenelle said, "We are planning a party for this evening in honor of Gabrielle's recovery. You'll need to be attired in proper formalwear." 

I saw Jade blanch from where I was sitting. She looked at Nathaniel pleadingly, but he only smiled back. I knew full well that Jade hated anything resembling a skirt. "That will be no problem at all," Nathaniel said smoothly. "Wonderful," Jaenelle said with a smile, "For now though, help yourselves to breakfast." 

"Thank you very much, Jaenelle, Daemon," Jade said, and bowed smoothly. She walked away with Nathaniel in toe over to the sideboard. I wondered how the party was going to go tonight…it would certainly be entertaining, if nothing else. 

I pulled my silver hair away from my face and debated leaving it that way for the duration of evening, then decided not to. It looked nicer down, at least I thought so. There was a knock at the door, and I gave permission to enter without much thought. It was probably Jade or Sarai, asking for an opinion. The door creaked open and in my bureau mirror I saw not whom I was expecting at all. 

Damien sat behind me on my bed, already dressed and ready for my mother's celebratory gathering. The very thought of him and my bed combined nearly made me weak in the knees. "You look nice," Damien said, eyeing me with banked fire in his eyes. "Thank you," I replied, trying to keep cool under the pressure of his gaze. I dusted a light sheen of glitter on my eyelids and a bit of carmine on my lips, then I was done getting ready. 

I walked to my bedside and held out a hand to him. "I assume you came to escort me?" I said playfully. He looked up at me, a glimmer of amusement in his honey colored eyes. "You may assume correctly," he said, and took my hand. Giving a slight tug, he pulled me down. I landed gracefully in his lap, and he wrapped his arms around me. He sighed, and said quietly, "I'd rather not go at all, but I suppose if I must go I might as well drag you down with me." I let Damien rest his head on my shoulder. His breath caressed my bare shoulder, as I had not put on my jacket yet, and I shivered, feeling it touch something deep within me. 

"I'd rather not go either, but if I must…well, my reasoning is akin to your own," I told him, smiling. Damien looked at me and grinned back. Feeling the sudden urge to, I leaned in and kissed him. I felt Damien sigh against my lips, and he reached a hand up to hold me there gently behind the head.  I felt a certain childlike wonder as he parted my lips and let his tongue in to dance with my own. It was as though I were being kissed for the very first time and I wasn't quite sure what would happen next. It was easy to say that we continued in that dreamlike indulgence for a while, I'm sure. By the time we parted I was having trouble breathing. 

"We'd better get down there," I said breathily. He mumbled an agreement, although his expression indicated he'd much rather stay up there with me…alone…and doing Darkness knows what. Removing myself before I could decide I agreed with that voiceless suggestion, I slipped on the overcoat for the light periwinkle camisole I was wearing to match the severely tailored black trousers, and heeled boots, and we headed out. 

Arriving downstairs, we found almost everyone there. Sarai was in a corner speaking with Karla, Gabrielle, Morghann, Jaenelle, and other prominent Healers of the Court in a large boisterous group. I saw Titian already out on the dance floor with Daemonar, and the two seemed to be having a grand time doing so. Daemon, Chaosti, Aaron, and Khardeen spoke in a small group, no doubt revealing their woes and receiving comfort in the presence of those who understood similarly. Uncle Saetan and Tersa sat together on a divan discussing who knew what. I saw Marion coaxing Lucivar out onto the dance floor as well, saying loudly that if his son was man enough to do it, wasn't he?

 I might have laughed, for Damien looked at me strangely. There were many other people and faces that I recognized and some I did not, but the only ones missing were Jade and Nathaniel. I though to myself that if they had skipped out I was going to hunt them down and skin them alive. Damien recognized the signs of my silent fuming, and sought to distract me. He brought me over to a group of people, I noted dimly most of them were older, but one of them was near ancient. That was the man Damien introduced to me specifically. 

"Ghanleif," Damien cried. The elderly white haired gentleman turned around and looked at us. He was dressed fine enough, but he was small, much shorter than me, and slightly hunched over. He squinted through his spectacles, and grinned. "Well if it isn't Damien SaDiablo! I haven't seen you in ages, boyo!" 

Damien shrugged casually, "I've been busy." He smiled at the elder man. "Ghanleif, may I introduce to you Silvara of the Dea al Mon. Silvara, this is my good friend, Ghanleif. He runs an antique shop on Scelt, and is also Morghann's Steward." 

I smiled, and wondered what the relevance of it was. Still I said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my lord." Ghanleif smiled at me, and said, "And you, my lady. So you are the Dea al Mon's lost princess." He looked at me speculatively. 

"Not a princess, my lord, merely the daughter of the Queen," I replied modestly. After all, I hadn't been anyone's princess my entire life. Damien interrupted the conversation; "Ghanleif has a special interest in the ancient history of the Blood, which is how we met at all." 

"Do you really?" I asked, intrigued. Not one member of the Blood had ever bothered to trace their history back farther than the times of Lorn. It was as though we were landen and lived alongside the dragons. Then Lorn's Queen shed her scales and gifted those of us touched with them with the ability to be Blood. After that, there is a giant hole in our history where not much was recorded. It was a time of lost knowledge supposedly. Then suddenly the Blood evolved to be the sophisticated race we are today. I myself had a certain niggling curiosity about the gap in time. 

"Yes, m'dear," he replied with his elderly charm, "I've collected most of the ancient tomes from the Lost Ages, and studied them. The writing system back then was very complex, and the language even more so. It's hard to translate, but I've managed to translate most of the texts. I'm sure there are some inaccuracies of course seeing how it is virtually a dead language. My favorites are what I've dubbed the Lunatic's Diaries." 

"Lunatic's Diaries?" I asked, becoming enraptured in the tale, and a bit confused by the extremely corny name. I stared at Ghanleif, seeing what had drawn Damien to him, and was myself intrigued by. His knowledge of ancient society was abundant, a spring in the midst of a desert really. 

"Yes. They are several accounts written by different people. The entries are different of course, but the fundamentals remain the same. Each of them are written in the same dialect of the ancient language, much more complex and archaic, but the dialect is different from any other I have seen. All of the accounts mention an ancient race of people. A few talk about rituals and such. One is a story about their homeland, but there are too many symbols I cannot decipher. Still, it is more than anyone else has gathered." Ghanleif smiled proudly, and I realized what Damien's intent had been to distract me from my irritation. It had certainly worked I amended. I was sufficiently involved in Ghanleif's secret passion for the lost history of the Blood. 

I was working myself into a flurry of questions when the door opened and in stepped Nathaniel with Jade on his arm. I am quite positive my jaw dropped or something akin to that occurred. Jade looked so unlike herself! She wore a dress, first off, and a very aggressively feminine one at that. It was black and low-cut, the bodice merely a sleeveless corset, and the skirt a flowing river of smooth black leather. She looked every inch a proud young Territory Queen, and if I didn't know any better that's what I'd have said she was. Half of her long black hair was bound in a bun, and the other parts fell freely. She wore her Gray Jewel proudly, as always, and walked with the same smooth grace she always did. 

Nathaniel looked equally stunning in his own attire: a grey silk shirt that fluttered around him loosely, giving him that air of a rakish bastard male (it was apparent to me he'd borrowed it from Jade), buttery soft black leather pants that conformed a bit too much to be appropriate, and polished leather boots that stopped a little over the knee. His hair shone like spun rubies against all those non-colors, and his eyes sparkled with mirth. Briefly I wondered if he'd been taking fashion tips from Jade, who never wore anything that could be considered a color. 

The monochrome twins (kind of) glided over to me effortlessly, like they were floating. Jade drew up to my side, while Nathaniel hung back a little, unsure of how to act within such posh settings. He too, like Jade and Sarai, was not overly experienced with Court protocol. It was merely Jade's aura of confidence and surety that made her movements and behavior appear so natural, if a bit brazen. She offered no formal greetings of any kind, waiting until I was forced to introduce her. "Ghanleif, this is my friend, Jade, she is staying her with me for some time. Jade, this is Ghanleif, Morghann's Steward." Ghanleif nodded his head, and Jade returned the greeting in her cool, haughty manner. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Jade," the elderly man said. "I must say the same, Lord Ghanleif," Jade intoned in a distantly polite voice. She sounded almost bored, really, like she were ready for the party to end already. 

"And this is Nathaniel," I continued, flashing a small smile at the stunning redhead, "He is another of my friend's, also visiting here." Ghanleif looked a bit apprehensive at greeting Nathaniel, but did so anyway. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Nathaniel." The redhead grinned, his eyes lighting up. No doubt he knew of Ghanleif's hesitance, but was unsure of what to do in the face of it. So he merely acted as himself. "You too," Nathaniel threw back at the elder man with a smile. 

Meanwhile, Jade greeted Damien through her reserved public mask. I didn't hear what she said first, but Damien's reply was, "You look fantastic, Lady Jade, like a posh dominatrix. All you're missing is the whip." Jade growled lowly in reply, and a giggle managed to escape the tight hold I had on my amusement. "Fuck off, Damien." He merely smiled innocuously at her, and replied with a, "I'm being honest! Jade, you must save me a slot on your dance card tonight." 

I watched Jade roll her eyes skyward. "I see your man-whore façade is in full swing tonight," she stated wryly, her voice quiet enough that Ghanleif failed to hear it, but pitched so it carried directly to Damien. Said male clutched his chest dramatically and cried, "Oh Jade! You wound me!" My friend snorted derisively through her nose, sounding rather indelicate. "I'd like to," she said pointedly, flexing her long, black-tinted claws at him. Damien responded in kind with his own claws, making hissing cat noises. 

Determined to ignore him, Jade turned back to Ghanleif. "Lord, it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope we will meet again." With that she spun on her heel, dragging Nathaniel with her. The redhead was laughing the whole way, still positively hysterical from the exchange. Ghanleif merely blinked, his eyes looking owlish. "Did I miss something?" he questioned to Damien, who was wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. 

At that I simply couldn't hold back any longer and burst into laughter myself. 

Some number of hours later, I found myself at the snack table, talking with Sarai, Titian, Daemonar, and Damien. The three youths of the extended SaDiablo family and my good friend whom I'd found what seems such a short time ago, especially as I stood there talking with these people like I'd hardly ever been away. Jade and Nathaniel had failed to make themselves known again, and I found myself constantly wondering where they were. 

Sarai, I knew, could sense what my anxiety was about, and discreetly whispered, "Cut it out. They can take care of themselves." Still, I couldn't help it. The time had passed when Gabrielle swept into the room. There was a brief commotion as people went to check and see if she was really okay. My small group of compatriots and a few others knew she wasn't really, but we'd decided to merely keep it a secret. Now wasn't the time to give them hope and so cruelly snatch it away. 

Taking a deep breath, I tugged on Damien's sleeve. "Let's go for a walk," I suggested, my voice crisp and falsely cheery. Damien sent me an odd look, a silent communication for 'what's up', but I couldn't answer just yet. I wasn't sure. It was just an odd feeling I had. He shrugged and escorted me out of the house, around to the back woods without even having to ask. I loved it there. It reminded me of the Dae al Mon forest. The rich scent of life perfumed the air, the heady smell of rich soil, the greenery growing everywhere, the soft titters of the animal life; I was intoxicated by it. 

It was not long until we ran into Jaenelle, Daemon, and Saetan. The trio stood, looking bewildered. "You sensed it too?" Jaenelle asked, turning to face me directly. She looked stunning in her midnight blue finery, and stood out in sharp relief against all the black her father and husband wore.  

"Yes," I replied to the inquiry, "I sensed something…off." 

Jaenelle nodded succinctly. "Someone has broken the wards I've set around the Hall." 

"Meaning that either they have hostile intentions or that an unknown magic has been Crafted here," Saetan elaborated upon interpretation of both my and Damien's floundering expressions. I gasped upon understanding what they had revealed to me. "Then we've got to find the source of the disturbance," Damien determined, following his father and mother as the blond haired woman began tracking the scent. A fierce grin rose unbidden to my countenance as I summoned something I had not used in years. 

Damien raised one fine dark brow in question as I held the carefully carved bow in my hands, testing the string. The quiver of arrows already rested against my back. "Well then, let's go," I intoned to the group, who had paused to watch my actions. "Where, exactly?" Daemon quipped in his honeyed tones, directing the question mostly towards his wife. However, I found myself unable to suppress my growled, "Hunting." I stepped up to Jaenelle's side and the two of us led the trio of men following behind. Jaenelle was taking care of the magical tracking. I, however, was using my entire latent Dae al Mon training to track the intruders physically. 

My senses seemed hyper tuned and I smelled it before I saw it. The rich scent of…felines. Growling, I took point as out group broke through into a clearing. There, resting lazily on a bed of grass was a large black panther with the most overwhelming chartreuse eyes. It sprang up in an instant, growling and thrashing about. "It's not Kindred," Jaenelle said, "In fact, I feel no animal-like thoughts at all." 

"There is something wrong here," Saetan said, taking his place beside his daughter, already beginning to summon the power to either kill the beast or throw up a shield. The panther began to stalk towards us with predatory grace, and I recognized its next move before it even occurred. The powerful hind legs tensed and sprung, and four hundred pounds of very large, very dangerous cat, were flying towards Jaenelle. In the same moment, my fingers drew back on the string, the arrow ready to sing in my hands, and snap! The arrow, charged with my own Ebon-Gray power was flying straight and true right towards it. 

I heard Jaenelle's scream distantly, even though Saetan's shield had snapped up around us, Daemon's shield following soon after, and even Damien called his power forth. An inky darkness shot out from beneath the foliage like a knife cutting through molasses, the infinite moment that stretched out here. The other cat tackled the one still heading for a collision with my arrow and I hissed in disappointment. 

The felines each rolled gracefully, the smaller one, the one from the vegetation, coming up first. I might have blinked, I don't know, but next thing I'm aware of is Jade, crouching in front of the panther that had just tried to kill Jaenelle. "Don't!" she cried, "Don't hurt him! He didn't realize what he was doing!" Her hand stretched out towards us, echoing her plea, and her large jade green eyes appeared stricken. 

"Jade?" I gasped, my eyes barely comprehending the sight. My friend was on the forest floor, one leg tucked underneath her, the other outstretched to keep her balance from her rolling position. She was completely nude, I realized with shock. Then I also realized I'd never seen Jade without being totally covered before. I found it odd; incongruous to the image I had of her. I could see the small pale scars on her lower belly and thighs, scars from the man who had taken her and paid for the pleasure with his life. 

A pair of pale arms reached around both sides of Jade, encompassing her small waist (had she always been so tiny? Had I just not noticed? I could almost see through her skin, it was so near transparency. Her ribs were prominent features on her body, whether from her position or just lack of meat on her bones, I couldn't tell). Both hands locked together, draping down, and it was then I realized he was trying to protect her modesty. "Silvara! He didn't mean it I swear! We were just playing and we got too caught up in the game! Really!" From behind Jade's cloud of unbound dark hair I saw a ruby colored head peek up, the chartreuse eyes just showing over her shoulder. It was then I realized with shock that Nathaniel crouched behind Jade, also without a stitch of clothing. 

"I—What—Huh?" I stuttered. This was all too much for me. What happened to the two cats? Why were Jade and Nathaniel here? And naked at that? "I'm sorry," I heard Nathaniel say quietly, his voice just reaching me, "I smelled food. So…" I saw him shrug his broad shoulders. 

"So you thought you'd go hunting?" Damien questioned from behind me, his voice exceedingly dry. I glanced back at him, and he made a downward motion with his hand. It was then I realized I still had the bow up and targeted. Without thinking, I'd grabbed another arrow and drawn back the string in preparation for another shot, then promptly forgotten all about it in my shock. 

Finally, Jaenelle said the first coherent sentence she'd volunteered since entering the clearing. "I did just watch you two change from panther to humans, right?" Her voice sounded weak and somewhat stunned.  Jade cast a look down at the ground, her hand slowly lowering to rest on Nathaniel's. "Yes," she admitted in a low tone of voice. 

Abruptly Saetan cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should resume this discussion someplace more private? My study?" He looked around for agreement. Jaenelle nodded briskly, as did her husband, who still seemed to be in shock. I agreed, albeit reluctantly, as did Damien. Jade nodded and dislodged Nathaniel, rising to walk back to the base of a rather large tree. Wordlessly, she tossed a bundle at Nathaniel and he rose to dress, completely unabashed that five people were watching him do so. Jade slipped into her dark gown, and presented her back to Nathaniel. Like he was reading her mind, he obediently buttoned up the numerous tiny buttons closing the corset in the back. 

Both of them turned to our little group, and still shell-shocked, we returned to the Hall, although not to the party. 

An awkward silence pervaded the room as seven grown adults could do nothing but fidget uncomfortably. No one wanted to be the first to bring it up. Jade glanced at Nathaniel, and a silent communication passed between them even though no thread was accessed. "I suppose it would be best to start at the beginning," Jade said, sighing and turning to face the rest of us. 

"It must be quite apparent to you now that Nathaniel and I are not like the rest of the Blood. If you don't get that yet, here's a direct statement: we're not, we're Mutare. Changelings. Our island was called by the same name." Jade stopped talking, and I was reminded that talking with her was always like pulling teeth. "Where's that?" Damien asked before the rest of us could. "Mutare used to be near Chaillot, but further down the coast," Nathaniel answered, smiling his guileless smile at us. "Used to be?" I heard myself echo. 

"Yes, used to be," Jade said, nodding succinctly, "Many, many years ago, back when the realms and the Blood were still but children, new to their powers and changing still, our people had already existed. Our societies were developed. However, the ruler of the Mutare had a terrible premonition about a darkness, a plague that would sweep the realms and turn everything to dust. She had horrible visions of what would become of her land, her people, and resolved to prevent that the only way she knew how. The island was evacuated and sunken down to the ocean floor." 

I heard Jaenelle gasp behind me. "Such power that must have required!" Jade shrugged nonchalantly, "Yes, it did require a great deal. But the spell was triggered by more than just power; by blood also. The ruler bled herself dry to complete the task." 

"Really?" I found myself asking, sitting forward on my seat like a child eager for a bedtime story, "How do you know all this? I mean, is there a book somewhere?" 

"No, not really," Nathaniel answered my questions, "Mostly it's just passed down to us by our parents. There are a few vague accounts by people of our race, but most were lost." 

"Ghanleif!" Damien and I cried in the same instant. The others looked at each other, equally confused. "Ghanleif has some of the accounts you're talking about!" I elaborated for them. Jade and Nathaniel exchanged another glance, and I almost felt their mutual agreement to look into obtaining those priceless artifacts, whether by fair or illegal means. I felt bad for releasing the duo on the elderly scholar, really I did. 

"Continue with your story, please," Jaenelle interjected sweetly. Jade nodded, clearing her throat. "After the island was sunk, the Mutare scattered across the realms, desperately trying to hide their alien behaviors. It's worked thus far. Of course I'm sure a few were killed along the way, but the secret was kept. Until now. I really should kill you to protect the rest of my kind, but they're so few these days that it's really rather pointless." All this was said in the most casual voice you could have ever imagined. It was almost funny, really. 

The room was silent then except for the sound of careful breathing as everyone absorbed this shocking new revelation. There was a race we'd never heard of, a race of people who could change shape from animals to humans. "Tell her about the plant," Nathaniel said suddenly, elbowing Jade in the side. Jade grimaced, obviously very reluctant about this. 

"I—Well, Silvara, I know what's wrong with you're mother and I'm sad to say that there is no cure for it. Many of the Mutare suffer from this illness and die from it," Jade stated, her voice sympathetic, but her words matter-of-fact. 

"You know what's wrong with my mother? You mean I've been searching frantically for an answer all this time, and you've known all along?!" My voice was rising in incredulity, a betrayed sort of anger filling my veins. How could she have kept this from me? 

"I was protecting the Mutare," Jade said, her voice filled with stiff pride, "But yes, I know what it is. It is…a genetic affliction. Unfortunately, the only cure is a specific flower that grows only on Mutare. Unfortunately, that island is buried so deeply under the sea it is doubtful that anyone will ever see it again. Therefore there is no cure. The only thing you can do is to sustain your mother's life with your own." 

"If this is a genetic affliction, what does that mean for Silvara?" Saetan asked, his voice calm and cultured. Jade looked grim. "It means that somewhere in her heritage there is something not so Dae al Mon. It's probably a recessive trait though. Her Mutare genes, I mean." 

It suddenly made sense. How when I'd told Jade about Gabrielle's illness, she'd known just what to do. She had designed the spell in a matter of minutes and it was flawless. Maybe she'd done it before for another of her kind? Resentment bubbled inside of me. "How can you talk about it so casually?! You knew! You knew all this time and you didn't say anything! I trusted you!" The words and accusations came spilling out of my mouth before I knew it, rolling of my tongue easily. 

"What would you rather I do? Tell you all of my people's secrets? Betray their trust? I know for a fact you have not told me all you know about the Dae al Mon. In fact, you haven't told anyone much at all. Why should I give you anything other than the same courtesy?" Jade's voice was cold, icy even. The very embodiment of the frozen tundra, and I suddenly felt very estranged from her. Who was it I had known all these years? Certainly not the creature before me. 

I saw Jaenelle, Daemon, and Saetan discreetly abandon the room. Damien stayed though, his mere presence a silent gesture of support. "Courtesy?!" I cried, my voice incredulous, "My mother is dying! And you knew how to save her! And you won't do anything about it!"

"What would you have me do? Go to Terreille and raise Mutare?!" Finally Jade's voice was beginning to rise, heat coloring her words, "Fine! I shall! I will raise an entire island, undo my ancestors' work centuries past, so you can have your damn flower!" That said, Jade rose to her feet with an almost audible snap, and stalked out of the room, cutting off any chance of a reply from me. The door slammed behind her and knocked a painting off the wall, such was the force of her ferocity. 

"Well, I think that went rather well," Nathaniel said cautiously, rising up from his seat. He flashed me a small, careful smile. I struggled not to direct my anger at him as well. "Yes, I thought so," Damien shot back from behind me, his voice tinted with the barest amusement. I shot him a dark glare potent enough to wither a lesser man's balls on the spot. 

"I'll go find her," Nathaniel volunteered and glided out of the room after Jade. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose between my fingers. Now that Jade was away, I found myself already regretting my harsh words. I knew that she'd do it. I just knew. I'd seen the conviction in her eyes when she said it. She felt guilty for not telling me, and this was her way of making it up to me. Jade would go to Terreille, and nothing set in her path could stop her. 

"Jade," Nathaniel called, stepping into the room. "Jade." His black haired companion was not in the room, but a lone bag sat on the bed, already half-filled with the scant items Jade had brought with her for her stay at SaDiablo Hall. She was absolutely convinced she was going. Well, she had another thing coming. There was no way Jade was even attempting to resurrect an island. Over his dead body, maybe, assuming his demon-dead form didn't rise to stop her. 

A shirt hung halfway out of the bag, and Nathaniel stopped in front of it to gently pull it out, fold it, and put it back in the dresser. Slowly, methodically, he continued to undo Jade's packing. The door opened some time later, just as he finished putting away the last of Jade's clothing, and took her bathroom necessities back into the adjoined room. He could hear the angry shriek as Jade discovered her carefully packed bag empty. 

"Nathaniel!!" The voice was livid. Steeling himself, the redhead glided out of the bathroom, self-assured and poised. "Jade," he replied, a slight smile of welcome on his face, "You took off in a bit of a hurry, so I thought I'd better check on you." Jade was already off on a tangent though. "—and what right do you have to try and order me around?! I'm an adult! I can do whatever the Hell I please! If I want to go and raise a Darkness-cursed island, then Mother Night, I shall!" 

"Then I'm going with you," Nathaniel stated in a peaceful voice, sitting down in a comfortable armchair. "I don't need a babysitter!! You will go back to your Circuit and stay there, dammit!" Nathaniel nonchalantly picked at an invisible piece of lint on his shirt as he watched Jade pace the room in long, angry strides. "No, you don't need a babysitter. You need a leash," the redhead agreed mildly. Jade stopped in her tracks, glaring at him. "Oh, and you think you're just the person to hold it, don't you?! Let me tell you a well-known fact, Nathaniel, I don't need anyone!!" 

She began to stomp around, opening drawers and flinging the contents into her bag once again. Nathaniel frowned, obvious hurt in his eyes. The comment about not needing anyone had hit harder than expected. Good dart to throw, Jade, the Queen commended herself. Then Nathaniel seemed to recover, and stood up slowly. "If that were true, you wouldn't have stayed with the Circuit. You wouldn't have become friends with Sarai and Silvara and Alex and me. You wouldn't be so quick to make amends with Silvara either. I know you, Jady, and I know how you think. You don't need to do this to make it up to Silvie; she'll get over it. She'll realize that her mother is just fine the way she is, and leave it at that. Stop pushing this." 

With three long strides, Nathaniel was beside Jade and pulling the tightly clutched shirt out of her grasp. It almost looked like he was getting to her, and then he had to go and make that fatal mistake. "I'm telling you not to do this." Those words seemed to bring all the defiance laced so deeply within Jade right to the surface. It was the same defiance that had kept her going throughout the harsh training sessions her mother insisted upon, the same defiance that kept her alive and fighting in that dirty alleyway, the same defiance that kept her standing tall when her whole body ached with enough pain to just curl up and die. 

"You can't tell me what to do," she said coldly, and flew into motion again. 

"Jade, please, listen to me," Nathaniel pleaded earnestly, already kicking himself in the ass for daring to say that one phrase. He tried the logical approach. "This isn't healthy for you. Traveling over land isn't good for you right now. I've seen how much weight you've lost, how little energy you have; I've seen the stress marks under your eyes. You're body isn't strong enough for this right now." 

"I can take the Winds," Jade answered stubbornly, continuing to pack. 

"Even if you do take the Winds that will still put a lot of stress on your body. You'll be using a lot of magical strength, which is even worse. Jade, I could never forgive myself if I let you go by yourself. What if something happened to you? Even more so, you're not strong enough to wield the full power of your Jewels. How are you going to raise an island all by yourself?" 

"I'll do a bloodletting, or tie it to a web. I don't know yet. I'll figure it out later," she explained tersely, a sigh escaping her lips as she finally stopped walking back and forth between the dresser and the bed. Jade looked tired, Nathaniel noted. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath. "Nathaniel, I need to do this. It's time. The Mutare have been living in secrecy for too long, fighting for our existence. It's peaceful now though. The Purge has cleansed the Blood of its overwhelming taint, and now it's time for us to move on as well. Besides, I—" 

Nathaniel sighed, shaking his head so that his long red hair swished back and forth. "I know. You feel that you owe it to Silvara. I'm just…scared. You said that the Queen who sank the island killed herself in doing so. How are you going to avoid the same fate, especially when you're not at full strength?" 

Jade looked up, determination shining through her eyes like fire. "I will." 

Another sigh from the redhead. "Can I at least come with? That way, maybe I won't go completely insane from worry." Jade gave him a long look, then nodded her assent. "I suppose I could use the company anyway." Then the young Queen strode purposefully over to the bag, placing the items in her hand inside. "Help me finish packing," she ordered. 

Nathaniel nodded, and fetched the last of the clothing from the dresser, folding it carefully and packing it into the bag. As he held the last item in his hands, a shirt, he remarked casually, "You know you've just dug your own grave." 

Jade nodded, placing a pair of pants inside the depths of her traveling bag. "Then there's only one thing left to do—jump on in." So the pair continued to pack until the moon rose high in the sky, a smear of blood red circling it. Surely it was an omen? The laughter and revelry downstairs from the party trailed in through the open balcony doors, but it all felt distant, a whole other world away. A silent camaraderie existed in the room, marked by the white static of the party-goers and the distorted light of the moon, and through it all both knew that only one thing could possibly come of this: doom. 

- - FIN - -

So…that's the end. There will be a sequel though! Don't know the title yet, but you'll know it when you see it. In the next story Jade and Nathaniel go on their adventure to Terreille. What will become of them? 


End file.
